Star Trek Aegis: Origins
by ObeahVII
Summary: The continuing story of the USS Aegis. Set approximately five months after the events of Star Trek: Aegis, the crew drives deeper into former Romulan space. While their missions have become more routine, the ghost of the past begin to catch up with Commander Eridos and the work that he performed when not serving on an active starship.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Cardassia System, Gamma Quadrant, Old Earth Calendar Year 2375**

 _"Medical teams to the bri…!"_

The comm cut out and S'Ueht looked up from monitoring the vital readings of the patient that his CMO, A grizzled and clearly tired human from Germany, was trying to stabilize. Pandemonium had broken out in sickbay the moment they had engaged the Dominion Fleets. And there was no sign of relief in sight.

"Can anyone grab that?!" The doctor shouted.

Over the bedlam of painful wails and moans from the other patients, it was difficult for any of the medical personnel to be heard. The _USS_ _Callisto_ was a larger _Nebula_ class vessel with a fully dedicated hospital. The war-effort had only increased the numbers available for sickbay, with many reserve and even civilian doctors, technicians, and medics volunteering. However, the battle had been raging, and the triage area filling up.

"I've got my hands full!" One doctor shouted.

"If I leave, she dies!" Another said.

One by one, every doctor acknowledged their duty to the injured they were currently working on. In a battle scenario, Starfleet policy dictated that at least one doctor respond physically with their presence if the bridge requested medical assistance. S'Ueht understood that it was important for a ship's command center to be given special consideration, but under these circumstances, no one could be spared.

"I'll go." S'Ueht said.

The doctor didn't even take a moment before answering, "No."

"But sir-"

"You're right where I need you to be. Blood Pressure?"

"Rising sir. His vitals are stabilizing."

"Good." The doctor said. "Now we can save the next life." He looked to another nurse that was assisting him and said, "Take over, and clear this bio-bed asap."

His doctor walked to another patient and S'Ueht followed. He had only enlisted in Starfleet's medical program at the start of the Terran year. It had been accelerated, but he already possessed extensive knowledge in biology beforehand and was more than familiar with Starfleet procedures.

S'Ueht started off in the colonies closest to Sol and Vulcan at first. Treating the wounded that needed more extensive care. But with his determination and stamina, was eventually approved for duty aboard an active starship. _Callisto_ was his second ship after he had qualified in all his field trauma specializations. He liked to think it was because of his extraordinary skills, but also knew that it was in no small part to the number of losses the Federation had taken.

"Sir, I know I can handle whatever issues-" S'Ueht tried but was cut off again.

"Petty Officer!" He snapped. "I have a ship full of dying crewmates and those who are lining up to join them. You are the closest thing I have to a competent head nurse and physician's assistant, so right now, you don't leave my side."

The ship shook, hard. No doubt the impact from a torpedo as the lights in sickbay dimmed momentarily.

"Sir!" S'Ueht said back equally forceful. "We don't know who's injured. With the comm system down they can't relay any additional information and I highly doubt we can afford for one of our bridge officers to be away from their post."

"I'll go with him."

S'Ueht turned to see a civilian nurse walking up to them. She was Bajoran, and from her uniform quite possibly from Deep Space Nine.

"We need help over here!" A crewman spoke while walking through sickbay doors with a severely burned person in his arms.

"Whoever it is, just stabilize and move them out of the way if they don't need surgery. I want…I need you two back down here." The doctor said and jogged over to help the injured crewman.

S'Ueht turned but was pushed toward the hatch by his med-kit hitting his chest. The Bajoran nurse smile, and they ran into the corridor. Along the way, they had to dodge multiple crew members.

Panels had been fried, and several relays had blown from the EPS grid. The hallway of the deck was littered with debris, but that didn't slow them down. Finally, they reached the turbolift and S'Ueht breathed a sigh of relief that the network was still online.

 _"…the br..ge. Re..at, this is the bridge. All hands brace for impact."_

The message became clear as soon as the turbolift doors to the bridge opened.

"At least we made it up." S'Ueht said.

He was thrown to the deck from the impact. Thankfully he had to time to indeed brace, but the wind was still knocked out of him and he tasted blood in his mouth. It took him a moment, but he began to stand, only to have a set of hands help him up the rest of the way.

"Over here, the first officer is down." A Lieutenant said.

He guided S'Ueht and the nurse over to where the first officer lay motionless on the deck before returning to the tactical station. With his tricorder out, S'Ueht began taking scans and looking over the officer.

"This looks worse than it is, just a moderate concussion and first-degree burns. Severe lacerations that haven't hit any major arteries." He said to his counterpart.

"You heard the Doctors orders. As soon as the bleeding has stopped, get back down to sickbay."

"Captain, we're receiving a message from the fleet." A Lieutenant in the first officer's seat said. "It's the Cardassians ma'am, they've switch sides and are firing on the Dominion fleet!"

"Incoming message from the _Defiant_ , we're being ordered to push through to Cardassia Prime."

"Then let's end this war." The Captain said. "Helm, set course three-three-four, mark nine-oh-one. "Lieutenant Williams, target all Jem'Hadar fighters. We need to take some heat off their backs as they break through that line."

S'Ueht watched the bridge officers work. He was entranced, not able to break his reverie for the dedicated officers that were fighting such a bloody and costly battle. He had dreamed someday that he would work in such a place. On missions of peace and exploration, maybe even commanding a versatile science vessel such as the one he was on. The war had changed that.

"I've got a squad of fighters incoming from our starboard, aft on sensors." The helmsman reported.

"Lieutenant!" The acting first officer barked.

"I've got them." Williams said.

The ship rocked, and more consoles overloaded. On the view screen, three Jem'Hadar fighters flew ahead, but not before Williams fired. Two crimson phaser beams lashed from _Callisto_. They struck the lead vessel, destroying it instantly. The mid fighter began firing, and its polaron beam connected, just as two quantum torpedoes slammed into its shields and destroyed it as well. The finial fighter veered off.

"Pursuit course." The captain ordered.

"Belay that." Williams said. "Ma'am that last shot took out our weapons. Torpedo firing circuits have been damaged, and the forward phaser array is offline."

"Come about." The acting first officer said.

"It's no good." The helmsman said. "They've noticed and are right on our tails." He shook his head. "I won't be able to outrun them or get us clear for warp in time."

The captain stood from her chair. "Contact the fleet, see if someone can give us a hand. Helm, initiate evasive. Tactical, try to lay down whatever fire you can with aft phasers."

S'Ueht watched them all work frantically. The captain didn't show it, but she was worried. No hits had been scored on the final fighter and with its level of maneuverability, it could very well destroy them before they received any help.

"The nearest vessel is four minutes out." Williams reported.

"Captain, I can get the phasers back online." S'Ueht said.

The bridge went silent, and the captain seemed more confused than anything.

"I'm sorry but, what did you just say…Petty Officer is it?"

S'Ueht walked to the command well and said, "I just need access to weapons and navigational systems."

"Lieutenant?" She said to Williams.

"Ma'am, phaser firing control relays are damaged in addition to the targeting emitters. Not only can't we fire them, but even if we could there's no way to aim. Main phasers are offline and it will take a spacewalk or repair facility to get them back up." Williams said with a bitter tone.

"They're closing!" The helm reported.

"We can't afford distractions now." The acting first officer said. "You two report back to sickbay. Now."

A hand went to S'Ueht's shoulder and he saw the nurse gesture toward the turbolift. They were practically inside when the Captain called to them.

"Wait…whatever you're going to do, make it quick."

S'Ueht darted to the master system's display. He took a quick scan and then moved to the tactical station. He wasn't trying to be rude, but pushed Williams aside as he began entering in commands.

"What are you doing?!" Williams demanded.

S'Ueht continued and said, "Helm, stand by to initiate emergency turn. Stay on our axis, just rotate the ship." He ran to mission operations and input more commands before saying to Williams, "Stand-by to fire."

"They're right on top of us!" The helmsman said.

"Now!" S'Ueht said.

The _Callisto_ spun like a carousel. As it did so, an azure beam struck forth and impacted the shields of the fighter. They crackled, and soon failed while the ship exploded.

On the bridge, every console lit up red as overloads and warnings began to display. Smoke started to emit from several consoles, but nothing more. No fires, no explosions, no incoming ships. The captain walked over to S'Ueht.

"What did you just do?" She asked solemnly.

"Ma'am…I-"

"He channeled the phasers through the warp engines. And used the control circuits to direct the energy." The operations officer said.

"He also blew out half the EPS grid and the entire phaser assembly. It will have to be rebuilt from scratch." Williams said.

"But we're alive to do so." The captain said. "Where did you learn to do that? How? Why are you only an enlisted medic?" She asked sounding astonished.

"Captain, the _USS Geneva_ has reached us. They're hailing."

"On screen." She said.

 _"Captain, that was a pretty bold stunt you just pulled. I'll admit that I was holding my breath the entire time, but you seem to be able to take care of those fighters yourselves._ "

"We're still glad to have you. Our weapons are shot, and we could use the overwatch."

 _"Unnecessary, the entire Dominion Fleet has retreated to Cardassia. We'll tractor you back to the rendezvous for repairs. Again, hell of move."_

She gestured to S'Ueht and motioned for him to join her at his side.

"Hell of an Ensign." She said.

Before he could say anything, S'Ueht watched his captain take off one of her pips and hold it out in her hand.

"Petty Officer, I'm not sure who or what you are, but you just saved the lives of everyone aboard this ship. Whatever your current duties, you obviously have the skills and knowledge to achieve so much more. Under Starfleet regulations, and in accordance with the rules governing wartime, I'm offering you a battlefield commission to the rank of Ensign. If you'll accept it."

He didn't know what to do. No words could describe what he felt at this moment. He mouthed a few silent syllables, and noticed the helm officer stand up to salute him. Then the officer at operations. And Science. Soon every person on the bridge was saluting him while his captain still held open her offering hand.

S'Ueht went to attention and returned the salute. He felt tears in his eyes but held them back while his captain pinned the pip on his collar. She stepped back, and saluted him as well before reaching out to shake his hand. The bridge erupted into a thunderous clap of applause all around him.

"Ensign," the captain asked once everyone returned to their duties, "I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

"I'm-"

 _"Eridos…?"_

S'Ueht looked past his captain and noticed that the comm channel was still open and viewscreen very much active. The bridge crew of the _Geneva_ had witnessed his promotion, but with him front and center, the first officer of the other vessel could see him clearly.

 _"Theus Lyon Eridos."_ Geneva's first officer said. _"Or should I say, Ensign Eridos?!"_ He asked with an accusing tone.

"You two, know one another, Ensign?" The captain asked.

 _"In fact we do, Captain."_ He said. _"Two years ago, I was an instructor for the Starfleet Midshipmen Program. Ensign Eridos was one of my students. But as I recall, you left to pursue an internship at Memory Alpha."_

"Captain," The acting first officer said. "there is no one by the name Theus Eridos on our crew manifest. His service file shows him as an Illyrian named S'Ueht."

"Well Ensign," the captain said, "there may be a war going on outside, but I'll make the time. In my ready room. Now."


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

 ** _USS Aegis_** **, Alpha Quadrant, Old Earth Calendar Year 2388**

 _"Captains Log, stardate 59504.7,_

 _With our mission to repair and resupply Romulan outpost_ Nevak _completed, we have set course to rendezvous with a diplomatic attaché who is finishing a meeting with the Romulan Emergency Governing Council. It will take us several days to reach the coordinates, and with that time the attention of myself and the senior officers can be devoted to some much neglected administrative duties. Our time here in Romulan space may have started a bit rough. But with the multiple and uneventful successes we have had recently, I'm beginning to think we may have finally found our stride. But before getting right back to work, I'm taking a moment to engage in some professional development exercises with the command staff."_

"There's no damn way!" Bullock accused. The Major wore a face of incredulity as she stared at her commanding officer.

"It's the truth." Theus said back. He held up his hand as if he was taking an oath and with his other, took another drink from glass of Saurian brandy. "Those events were well documented."

"I'm not sensing any deception on his part." Doctor Utan said. The Betazoid CMO of _Aegis_ was as cool as ever, but even she seemed stunned at what Theus had just told them.

"But that gives me; well us actually, so many more questions." zhNon said. The first officer and Theus' right hand seemed more excited than any of them. No doubt from her Andorian heritage and their love of battle.

"Hey, you were the one with the bright idea to share embarrassing stories from when we were _butter bars_." He said back to her. He knew that zhNon probably wouldn't understand the old human phrase for the first rank of officer, but saw her cock her head and comprehension come.

"But we didn't ask you to blow plasma up our rear ends!...sir." Chief Bloss said. The older Tellarite chief engineer had a way of just skirting insubordination and disrespect when addressing his shipmates. But he was experienced enough to temper it for use at the appropriate time and ensuring that everyone knew he truly cared about them.

"Fine then. Don't believe me." Theus said nonchalant. "I guess we'll just play in silence. My deal, and my game." He said.

Theus had started a friendly get together with his command officers not too long after the completion of their second mission. Affectionately named _Mission Knockoff_ , he along with Lieutenant Commanders zhNon and Utan, Major Bullock, and Chief Bloss would all meet after they completed a mission to relax and mingle.

With _Aegis_ being a smaller ship, there were fewer officers needed. And as such, fewer officers for the command grade officers to associate with. Without being instructed to do so, they all kept a healthy distance from their subordinates that allowed for smooth working relationships. It was efficient, but sometimes lonely.

With the exception of Bloss, there was nothing inappropriate about their fraternization. And even the Tellarite was a special case because of his rank as a Master Chief Warrant Officer. With that reasoning, they would meet for drinks, games, holo-movies, and other forms of entertainment. For the current meeting, they had agreed upon playing a game of cards from each of the home worlds of the command staff. They had just finished a Betazoid game where no gambling was involved, and Theus was about to fix that.

"So, this ones called Texas Hold 'Em." Theus said while bringing up his deck of cards.

He tried explaining the rules, but received annoyed groans of disapproval from his officers.

"Not a fan of poker?" He asked while shuffling the deck.

"Sir," Utan chuckled, "In the interest of the mental health of everyone here, I suggest you finish that story."

"Or face a mutiny." zhNon said.

"Yeah, even I'll have to take you down." Bullock said and raised an eyebrow while smiling at zhNon.

If there was anything that Theus gave thanks to a higher power for, it was that his crew was getting along so well. The events at the Romulan moon of Lleiset had tested their loyalties, and trust. But if both these things were earned, then everyone aboard had made an effort to gain them back with one another.

"Okay." He said while placing down the cards. "What would you like to know?"

"For starters, what did the captain say to you?" zhNon asked.

"What about your parents when they found out you ran off to fight in the Dominion War?" Bullock asked.

"How the hell are you still in Starfleet?" Bloss practically shouted.

"Well, as a matter of fact-"

 _"Bridge to Captain Eridos."_

His officers groaned again as Theus held up his hand and said, "Go ahead."

 _"Sir, we're receiving a message from Fleet operations. It's Captain Williams sir. He's standing by to speak with you."_

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll take it in my ready room." The channel closed, and he looked around with a grin on his face. "Saved by the bell. zhNon."

"Aye sir." She said and stood with him.

The two walked together in silence for a bit, nodding at the passing crewmen as they did so. Their recreation periods were held down on deck four in one of the cargo bays, so it took them a few moments to reach a turbo lift. Once inside, the ride to the bridge was barely noticeable as Theus entered his personal quarters and ready room with zhNon. He sat at his desk, and tapped in a few commands while zhNon took up a standing position on his left.

"Computer, activate holo-comm." zhNon said.

Across from them, photons started to coalesce in a hazing shimmer and dull whine until Captain Williams image solidified. He was standing, and from his position, obviously at his large, circular command console.

 _"Commander Eridos."_ He said formally. _"Is there a reason your first officer has joined you?"_

Theus looked to zhNon quizzically before answering, "I wasn't informed that there was anything classified about this hail. None of the tags on the indicators have noted it either."

 _"…No. This meeting is not."_

Theus furrowed his brow and moistened his lip as Williams ended with that and said nothing more. He heard zhNon shift uncomfortably and understood why. While he and Williams had always had a borderline volatile relationship since they had first met on the _Callisto_ over thirteen years ago, he had never known the Captain to be like this.

Every message that required him to speak to the _Aegis_ had been as brief as possible. He was clipped and short in his explanations. So much so, that it required Theus to ask him to explain everything in excruciating detail. He had informed zhNon of this, and they would read mission orders together to come up with as many follow up questions as possible.

At first, Theus thought it was just a funk that Williams had found himself in. His promotion in both rank and billet would have been cause for celebration. But deep down, he knew why the Captain would never be truly happy with his position. He had lost _Aegis_ , a chance of relieving Theus, and a would be prisoner. All because of him.

"Sir, we were just preparing to send our weekly status updates. I haven't had the opportunity to look the most current ones over, but I cannot recall every having to change any information. If you would like them now, I can have Commander zhNon send them." Theus said. He was being sincere, but also offering a way to get back on track to the Captain.

 _"No, that is not why I contacted you."_ He said.

Theus noticed the subtle shake of his head while he focused his thoughts.

 _"There's been a slight change of plans, Commander. I'm sending you the updated mission parameters now. Acknowledge."_

zhNon walked over to a wall terminal and input some commands before saying, "Received sir."

"We have them Captain. Is there anything you can tell us about them? I was just about to start crew evaluations and I don't have to tell you what a small miracle it is to have the time." Theus said with a warm smile.

 _"It's all in the briefing package. Williams out."_

The channel snapped shut and the hologram vanished. zhNon stayed at the wall terminal while she downloaded the information onto a PADD and brought it over for Theus to review. He read over it, not shifting his body language much because there was little to nothing to make him do so.

"Well? What do you think?" zhNon asked.

"It's nothing particularly noteworthy. We're to make a course change to rendezvous with a Grazerite cargo hauler to take on a mission specialist vital to the diplomatic team's meeting with the Emergency Council. I guess they weren't traveling together."

"That's not what I was talking about, sir." She said softly.

"I know." Theus said. "Have you tried speaking to him?"

zhNon my not have meant to show it, but she tensed. Her antennae stiffened and Theus knew why. Her constant contact with Williams to report on their status was done so without her Captain's knowledge. She had seen the error of her decision, and had endeavored to not betray him in that manner again.

"Sir, I…I"

"It's alright." Theus said. "He was your captain for a long time and it would be of concern to me if you didn't worry about him."

"I do sir. And I have tried to speak with him, but to no avail."

Theus stood from his desk and led them to a corner where a small coffee table and chairs were set up. zhNon sat, and Theus went to his replicator to fetch two small cups of an Andorian spice tea that she had introduced him to.

"Thank you," she said while taking the cup, "but I just don't know how to reach him."

"Has he even told you what's been bothering him?"

"No. And that's what has me most concerned sir." She said.

"What is it, zhNon?" Theus asked, now concerned himself.

"Sir, I hope I'm not being out of line when I say this, but I have friends back at Earth Space Dock who've been asking me about him. I crush any scuttlebutt I hear, but when enough of them say the same thing, I have to ask myself what is happening."

"It's not just you." Theus said. "I've had to contact his assistant and other officers for clarity on mission orders. Regulations, missing details, the list goes on. I'm not trying to be vain when I say I thought it was because of his perceived loss to me, but it's been almost six months now."

"That's the strangest part. He should be well over that by now, so the only thing I can conclude is that it must be something deeper. Something he is not telling me."

Theus thought for a moment to try and give zhNon something she could take comfort in. He thought of possible reasons for Williams' lackluster performance. His distraction and inattention to detail. From what he remembered, the Captain had two adult children and a former wife. There was little by way of family that could be getting him down, so he thought of other scenarios.

 _"Bridge to Captain Eridos, sir, the navigational computer just received updated coordinates from Fleet. Would you like to set a course?"_

"Eridos here, lay in a course and adjust speed meet the Grazerites at 0900 ship time."

"Aye sir."

"We'll have to pick this up later." Theus said.

"Understood sir." zhNon nodded.

"We're going to try to figure this out, Commander. Greg is too good an officer to lose simply because he's stuck in his head."

 **Transporter Room**

Lieutenant Goritan waited patiently in the small area that served as his ship's main transporter room. While the pad itself had the standard six platforms for passengers to stand on, there was little more to the room than that. There was no space for luggage or larger items that could sometime accompany one during travel. Aside from the main control console in the back corner, once you stepped off the platform, you were practically already at the exit.

The consoled beeped alerting him to a handshake ping sent from his counterpart on the Grazerite ship. He acknowledged it, and waited for the two systems to sync with transport coordinates. It suddenly occurred to Goritan that he had never scheduled a fight simulation in here. Being the ships chief of security, he prepared for scenarios in which they were boarded.

In such a small room, he never considered that they would have a phaser fight in close and cramped quarters. It irked him slightly that this had gotten past his regular security agenda. Normally, such an oversight would have been minor, but with Major Bullock and her MACO contingent aboard, he was almost certain they had already come up with a plan.

 _"Eridos to Goritan, Lieutenant, the Grazerites are signaling they're ready for transport."_

"I have the coordinates, Captain. Energizing."

The lanky Denobulan worked his controls and cycled through the transporter sequence. The familiar blue and white shimmer appeared with a whine and a figure started to take shape. It was humanoid, and just as tall as he. Goritan wore a passive face with a light smile, something that he was told all of his species did. It quickly went away when the figure formed and the transport was complete.

"You?!" Goritan shouted angrily.

"Me." The person said. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Denied!" Goritan snapped.

"I understand you're-" He started to step off of the transporter pad.

Goritan didn't give him the time to move. He drew his phaser and the passenger stopped immediately. After typing in a few commands, a force field activated around the transporter alcove, keeping the occupant firmly in place.

 _"Goritan this is the bridge again. We didn't receive your transporter confirmation, is the mission specialist aboard?"_

"This is Goritan, Captain I think you may want to get down here."

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

"I would say there is. Centurion Keln just beamed aboard."


	3. Chapter 2

**Two**

 ** _USS Aegis_** **, Alpha Quadrant, Stardate 59504.8**

"Well, what are your recommendations?" Theus asked.

"Are you asking my opinion on what should be done?" zhNon asked.

"Oh no, I know exactly what I would do with Mr. Goritan." He said. "But I've never been a first officer, and crew discipline falls to you unless non-judicial punishment is required. You're not recommending I hold Captain's Mast are you?"

"No." She said quickly. "But the Lieutenant did unlawfully detain a Starfleet officer without cause."

"He says he thought the ship was in danger. Considering what happened the last time he was aboard, shouldn't that give him some consideration?"

"Go for the flogging." A voice said from behind them.

Theus turned to Bullock walking coolly behind them. She wasn't in her combat armor, but still wore a bandoleer with non-lethal weapons and a stun asp. The three were on the third deck headed toward the newest modification that was requested. While at _Icarus_ Base, he had requested that a dedicated briefing room be installed.

The technicians laughed at first, but after some careful planning and coordination with Chief Bloss, they were able to move enough systems and incorporate more modern miniaturize systems that weren't even available to the rest of the fleet yet. Any resistance he met was quickly silenced with the samples of the extremely rare s _odatium-chlorinite_ element he brought. And It may have cost him a bottle or two of Romulan Ale.

"Corporal Punishment then?" Theus asked.

"His actions didn't come from a place of malice or incompetence." zhNon said.

"Then where did they come from?" Bullock asked. "Care for a little advice?"

zhNon took in a sharp breath to respond, but calmed herself and said, "Go ahead."

"You just proved my point." She said. "You're the XO, and even though it wasn't asked, you took a moment to let me speak. Regardless if you were going to shut me down or not. It aggravated you that I was so presumptive, but you didn't let it get to you."

"What are you saying?" zhNon asked, sounding genuinely intrigued.

"Look, I have to deal with thirty-five ground pounders. Yes, I have some staff and senior enlisted non-coms to help me out, but I still haven't found a replacement for Lieutenant Noor. I'm the only officer they have, and I know what it's like to be judge, jury, and sometimes executioner when they screw up."

"We're here if you need us, Major. I just didn't think you wanted us in your affairs." Theus said.

"Not my point, sir, but thank you." She said. "zhNon, your guy made a mistake. But where that mistake came from is what's important. If he isn't incompetent or spiteful, then what made him do it? I suspect an emotion. And I think you should find out what that emotion was and make sure he finds it as well before deciding on a punishment."

"I've dealt with this kind of stuff before, Tiffany." zhNon said with a wry smile.

"I'll bet. But I doubt you've had to deal with a senior officer detaining and pulling a phaser on a fellow officer for whatever his reasons are."

"True enough." She admitted. "I'm liking this." She said and gestured between them.

"As am I." Theus said. "For now we'll table it, but I want a disposition from you within five ship's days or as mission allows." He said.

They walked into the briefing room. It couldn't have been more than half the size of the mess hall, but it served its purpose. During the design, no one could agree on what the most appropriate use of space should be. Too much furniture and it would be little more than a medium sized office. Not enough, and they may as well put benches inside. It was then that a young officer had the idea of using photonics.

Emitters were already installed in every area of the ship, and with that in mind, the room adjusted to the needs of a conference. While there was still a finite amount of space, depending on the species and number of guests, the computer would create the most efficient space available while accounting for comfort and taste. With only four people in a room that could accommodate ten, the room created two curved tables. One larger for the _Aegis_ officers, and one smaller for the lone, robed visitor on adjacent side of the room.

"Welcome back." Theus said with a smile.

"Captain." Keln said and stood up from the table. He moved quickly to Theus and stopped, suddenly composing himself. "It's good to see you again, sir." He said and extended his hand.

Theus took it, and shook briskly. "I hope you don't plan on commandeering my ship again."

He laughed. "No, no, my uh, my jaw is still healing from last time."

"So, I have questions." zhNon suddenly said.

"As do I." Bullock added.

Theus turned to see his officers looking perplexed. "Is there something the matter?"

zhNon addressed Keln when she said, "The captain told me you were an undercover SI Agent when you were aboard. I'm assuming your cosmetic surgery was removed, but I'm wondering why a Vulcan is laughing."

"Half Vulcan." He said. "My dad is from Brooklyn, New York on Earth."

"That explains the accent." Bullock said, sounding slightly astounded.

"What can I say ma'am, it's in the blood."

" _Ma'am_?" Bullock repeated.

"Sorry ma'am," he said, "the Grazerites are observing a holy month, and everyone aboard their vessels wear these robes as a sign of respectful modesty." He pointed to his clothing. Keln took a step back from them all and went to attention in a salute, "Captain Keln Baresio, mission specialist, reporting as ordered."

Theus looked to Bullock and said, "Your affairs, Major."

Bullock raised an eyebrow and return the salute. "At ease, Captain. So you're a half Vulcan, Starfleet Intelligence MACO that was raised human? Universe you are a strange place." She whistled.

"Captain..." zhNon said.

Both Theus and Keln answered her and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Here's an idea," Keln said, "for simplicities sake, I suggest everyone address me by billet instead of rank. Starfleet has designated me a Specialist, so it'll be no different than referring to your engineer as Cheif."

"That works." Bullock said.

"Also, Keln is my first name so…"

"Anything else, Specialist?" zhNon asked.

"Just ready to get to work, ma'am." He said.

"Glad to hear it." Theus said. "So can you tell us anything about the objectives of your team?"

"Team?" Baresio asked. "I'm not sure I know what you mean, sir."

"Our current orders are to meet with a diplomatic attaché approximately ten light years from here." zhNon said. "You aren't apart of their team?"

"Starfleet officers can't join the Diplomatic Corps and remain under Military Assault Command." He answered her. "I was ordered here at the request of Ambassador Lempos."

"Do you know him?" Theus asked.

"I don't, but I think I have an idea of why he asked for me and why your ship was assigned this mission."

 **Starfleet Command, San Francisco, Earth 2275, Approximately 3 months after the Battle for Cardassia**

"Why? Just tell us why you would do something like this?"

Theus looked at his father with confusion written on his face. "We were at war! And loosing at that!" He said.

"And you are a child!" His mother shouted. "I mean, you still need us to sign permission slips for field trips but thought you could go off fighting on the front lines?!"

"I didn't think anything. I did. And I did so bravely. Just ask any of my crew or captain."

"You don't have a damn captain!" She screamed. "You're fifteen years old!"

"Commander, please. Try to stay calm." A counselor urged her.

"Calm?" She asked and laughed. "My teenage son lied to Starfleet, lied to everyone he has met over the last two years, lied to me and my husband about his whereabouts, continued to lie every damn time we called him, so that he could put himself in a life or death situation with some of the most ruthless enemies we have ever face. And you have the nerve to ask me to stay calm?"

"Ma'am I…"

"How about you let me parent while you go fu-"

"Mama!" Theus said.

"Oh so now it's _Mama_? I thought you were a Starfleet Officer. Because in that case, I outrank you Ensign, so sit there and be quiet!"

"If I could," the counselor interjected "maybe it would be best if Ensign-"

"Do not call him that!" Commander Eridos said.

"-Maybe it would be best for Theus to wait outside for a bit."

They all looked to Theus and waited for him to leave. Once the door to the office closed, the counselor spoke again.

"Commander, Mr. Eridos."

"Please," he sighed, "Call me Dante."

"…I realize you are only doing your job counselor. I apologize, but I am just so angry right now."

"I understand that. Is it alright if I call you Keona?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"What you two are experiencing is completely understandable. And quite natural."

Dante said, "We knew, from a young age that he wanted to join the service. But this? I just can't wrap my head around it."

"Many parents have dealt with the stress of a child leaving to join the service, knowing full well that combat may be apart of their tour. However you two are in an extremely unique, if not unheard of position."

"I just keep feeling this paralyzing fear." Keona said. "I think of all the things that could've happened to him. In space, on a planet. Being captured and interrogated or worse." She finished with her voice cracking. "And just as quickly as I feel that, I become so angry at him I can't think straight. He lied to us. For years. But why am I like this? He made it back and he's unharmed."

"That's entirely subjective." The counselor said. "From his initial interviews, we've seen signs of post-traumatic stress."

"Not my baby boy." Dante said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Unfortunately, no one has walked away from this war unharmed. His actions were reckless. Selfish and undeniably stupid. But for as much as you want to hate him, your son accomplished extraordinary things. There are men and women alive today because he saved their lives. The Star Cross, The Cochrane Medal of Excellence, Legion of Honor, Award of Valor, the list goes on."

"But he's only fifteen!" Keona reiterated, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "I know those medals require combat experience. He even earned a Purple Heart." She said and cover her mouth.

The counselor reached out and offered them tissues that were politely taken.

"You know he's always been like this." Dante said. "We thought something was wrong with him as a young child. He would draw these shapes that we couldn't make sense of. We took him to doctors and they all told us there was no reason he wasn't talk or showing us more affection."

"What happened that made him change?"

"Nothing." Keona answered her. "One day we took him to a family barbeque on the beach and I set him down at the kids table. He walked away from all his cousins to go draw shapes in the sand with a stick. I was worried but he was laughing. He was so happy that he had all that space to draw."

Dante continued, "He kept running back and forth on the sand. Drawing as much as he could, and he came over to the table and went in my wife's bag and grabbed her tricorder. I didn't think anything of it until he opened it and started using it."

"Using?"

"Yes counselor, _using_ it." Keona said. "I know what you're thinking, kids play with technology and toys all the time. But when I took it from him, he was squealing about how he did it and how he can make his cart go fast."

"His cart?"

"It was one of those classic red wagons kids pull their toys and sand in." Dante said.

"And he did find a way. Counselor, those shapes he drew were numbers. Symbols." Keona said.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Neither did we." Dante said. "When Theus didn't speak more than a few words at his age, we got worried. Between the doctors and therapy, we didn't give a thought to things like reading and writing."

"But he already knew how to read and write. Those shape he drew were his own numbers. His own mathematical symbols. He didn't need to know how to read because he knew how to count to ten. He used my tricorder to scan the equations he drew on the beach sand. It was a variation of the Cochrane Equation and capable of sustaining a stable warp field. Using the dimension of his wagon, he calculated how he could make it go fast."

The counselor barley whispered when she asked, "How is that possible?"

"No one knows." Keona said. "I dropped to my knees and started crying, not knowing what was wrong with my son. He saw me, and came to hug me, asking me not to cry. It was the first time he spoke like that. We took him to doctors, and he already new Federation Standard. He just didn't know that he was the only one who used the language he made up."

The counselor said. "With all of the alien cultures in every public access database, to a child that must have been confusing."

"But that's why we're so afraid." Dante said. "At three years old, he could read, write, and compute math at the level of a university student. By five he had tested out of every school, so we focused on the arts. It seemed to interest him, but it's like since the day he saw his mother cry, he's been trying to do what we wanted. Forcing conversations, making sure we know he's doing something else besides studying. It's like getting a report from a cadet."

Keona nodded. "And that's why we were so thankful that Starfleet started a midshipmen program. He was given access to all the technology he wanted, while being able to develop social skills with kids close to and sometimes his own age. Even if they were all incredibly gifted, it was better for him to be around his peers."

Dante stood from his seat and walked over to a window. His gaze got distant, and he no longer cared to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"It's never gonna be enough." He said in a low voice.

Keona stood to join him and rested her head on his chest as he held her.

"What isn't?" The counselor asked.

"We can't ask him to wait anymore. There's nothing we can do to stop him." Dante said.

"Stop him from what?"

"From doing whatever he wants." Keona said bitterly. "He's smarter than us. He always has been and now he knows it. He fooled us. Fooled Starfleet, and I guarantee he will find a way to get out of this. As a child we could reason with him, but now as a rebellious teen?"

"I think now would be a good time to take a break." The counselor said. "Why don't you two go send Theus in and take some time to reflect on what's been said while I speak with him?"

They nodded and left her office. Soon Theus walked in and sat down with a defiant stare.

"What do you want?" He asked immediately.

"I'm trying to help you and your family through a difficult time, Theus. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

"No."

"No?" She asked.

"No. I don't want your questions, I want to know what you want."

"I just-"

"You're not a counselor. The look in you're eyes when I talked back to my parents was one of pride."

"I don't-"

"I also hacked into your desk terminal and activated the camera and microphone. You were borderline elated when they told you about me discovering warp drive as a toddler. What do you want?"

"Alright," she said and set down her PADD, "my name is-"

"Irrelevant!" Theus shouted and stood up. "It won't be the truth. What I did should have me in a brig. But instead, Starfleet remands me to family court and counseling. Last time, what do you want?"

"…I want you to remain in Starfleet and to work for my organization."

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Eventually, you will be called upon to complete missions. All sanctioned by, and with the full support and resources of Starfleet. You just have to finish your training."

"I'm already an Ensign."

"And now you are being assigned to the Research & Development Labs at Memory Alpha. Not just a semester long internship."

Theus went silent.

"This is the only way you remain in Starfleet young man. You've been held back by those sheep for far too long. I'm offering you unrestrained access to all the knowledge of mankind. You won't have to waste time with plants, or cooking in your father's little kitchen or even speaking like a pet just so that your mother's friends are impressed."

"Yes." Theus said.

"You've made the right choice. When I call your parents back in-"

Theus had turned his back to her and was walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find my parents so we can go home."

If the counselor was going to try to convince him to stay, she thought better of it. Instead she said, "We'll be in touch."

Theus stopped short of the door, then turned to face her and said, "Don't ever talk down to, or ill of my parents again. That goes double for whoever it is you work for. I'm smarter than you. Than all of you. You won't like it if I show you just how hideously dangerous that can be."

He left her alone. Inside the office, she tried to shake what Theus had just said, but it actually bothered her. As an experienced Intelligence officer, the words of a child should have meant nothing. But she truly believed Theus could make good on his threat.


	4. Chapter 3

**Three**

 ** _USS Aegis_ , Alpha Quadrant, Stardate 59505.7**

"Coming along their port side now, Captain." Helmsman Mok reported.

"Slow to match course and speed." zhNon ordered.

"Wow, look at the size of that thing." Lieutenant Carver said from Ops. "I'd sure like to get a look at that main sensor array."

Contreras said, "Just let me inside a science lab and I'd be in heaven."

"Which one?" Goritan asked.

"Any would be fine, sir."

"You'll have to be a bit more specific than that, Ensign." Theus said with a light smile. "There are over one hundred separate dedicated science labs at any given moment on an _Envoy_ class ship."

"All of that muscles and they're still explorers." zhNon said. "It's been too long since we've been able to do that."

Theus agreed with her sentiment. The Federation seemed to be dealing with one threat after another the last few years. And when it appeared they could redirect Starfleet back to its primary mission of exploration, they now had to contend with the Romulan humanitarian crisis. No one was bitter for it, but he couldn't help but think his career path would have been much different if they didn't have to provide such demanding aid.

The _USS Envoy_ was the first ship in her class. Designed from the older _Galaxy_ class model, she was extremely large. Over one-thousand officers and crew with more than two-hundred Non-Starfleet personnel aboard for support. It was a narrower ship, with sleeker more up-swept nacelles and a thinner secondary hull. One of the more distinctive features was its armor plating along the saucer section and its darker, more dull color. A direct result of the Dominion War to make all ships in the fleet more defended, but it was still an exploration cruiser.

"Maybe when this is over; or rather, when the Romulans are more self-sufficient, we will get back to it." Theus spoke proudly. "However, I for one would like to get this show on the road. XO, with me. Carver, have Major Bullock and Capt…Specialist Baresio meet us in transporter room one. You have the conn Lieutenant Mok."

"Aye sir." Carver said.

"I-I have the conn, aye sir." Mok said reluctantly.

As they stepped into the turbo lift, Theus noticed Goritan huddled over busying himself at his console. Normally the Denobulan would have the conn with both he and zhNon off the bridge, but his recent actions left his judgement to be questioned. It wasn't a punishment, however. Recently Lieutenant Mok had started to request bridge watch for beta and gamma shift. She was focusing on the command track and needed the experience anyway. It just so happened that her rotation for the conn had coincided with this mission.

 _ **USS Envoy**_

"Commander Eridos, welcome aboard." The warm voice of a middle-aged human male said.

The transporter effect had just faded, and Theus was greeted by the face of a man he had only seen via subspace message.

"Captain Fenton." Theus said. "Thank you for receiving us. This is my first officer, Lieutenant Commander zhNon, and the commanding officer of the MACO contingent, Major Bullock. Captain Baresio is a mission specialist that Starfleet has assigned to us as well."

"It's a pleasure." He said and shook their hands. "If you'll follow me, I'll escort you to the conference room."

"You sir?" Theus asked.

"I could use the time to stretch my legs." He said and led them into the corridor.

"I think we're the ones who'll be doing the stretching, sir." Baresio said. "This place is huge."

"A little cramped for you guys over there?"

Bullock nodded and said, "I could conduct a formation run for my entire detachment on one side of the hallway, and still not inconvenience anyone."

"We make due." Theus said. "But are your missions that routine? Of all the ships in our taskforce, the _Envoy_ seems to get all the ones that require almost all hands-on deck."

"While you keep getting shot at." Fenton chuckled. "I'll admit, seniority does have its privileges. But being the flagship of the taskforce also means we get tapped to handle VIPs. In this case, the diplomatic attaché and her team."

"Do they really live up to the scuttlebutt?" Theus asked.

"Yes, but you didn't hear that from me." He said. "We've been little more than a ferry for them these last three weeks, and who knows how long negotiations will take."

zhNon smiled. "Cramped doesn't seem so bad now, sir."

"To make matter worse, the Attaché is a Starfleet Admiral. She not only outranks me, but also has full discretionary use of my ship."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Theus said.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. As they got closer to the conference room, the amount of foot traffic in the corridors increased. Captain Fenton had already pressed the access panel on the door when Theus remembered an important question.

"Captain, what's the Admiral's name?"

"Oh, it's-"

"Admiral N'Pau…?" Baresio whispered.

Theus turned to see that his crew had already entered the conference room. It was much more spacious than anything he could have dreamt of on _Aegis_. A long, glowing conference table was in the center with a row of empty chairs facing him. On the other side, two diplomats flanking a Rear Admiral the Specialist had identified as N'Pau."

He approached the table with his crew in tow toward the stoic Vulcan. She was middle-aged with flecks of grey barely touching her onyx strands of hair. It was perfectly cropped, and she sat with a posture that seemed impossibly erect. Theus had met her many years ago, and she didn't seem to have aged a day. He always found her strikingly beautiful, even in her full and conservative Starfleet uniform.

"Admiral." Theus said and raised a perfect Vulcan salute. He noticed that Baresio did the same, but zhNon and Bullock couldn't mimic the gesture, so they stood at attention. "It is good to see again."

"Commander." She said. "I was informed that you had been given a command of your own, but that it was soon to be stripped from you."

"It's a long story." Baresio said.

N'Pau paused for a long moment before saying, "One that I am sure is typical, considering your involvement, Captain."

"Admiral," Theus said a bit sharp, "we weren't informed of the circumstances of our meeting here. Starfleet assigned Specialist Baresio because he was requested by Ambassedor Lempos of Diplomat Corps Command. I've had him join because I believe he has insights as to how his skills can be best utilized."

"That will not be necessary." She said. "You were requested, Commander, because of a mission you took part in over ten years ago. While the Specialist was present during that time, his presence is a redundancy. As is that of your other officers."

"Ma'am, they-"

"Do not, have the clearance, Commander." She said. "Dismiss them."

"May I request that Specialist Baresio remain, ma'am? He has the clearance." Theus asked impatiently.

"But he does not have need-to-know. That will be determine after your briefing. And in the best practices of operational security, he is also dismissed."

Theus turned to his officers crestfallen. He was certain that he would have the authority to tell them all that was going to transpire, but the admiral was unflinching.

"zhNon, take them on the tour of the ship or whatever. We'll be traveling along side _Envoy_ until we reach our objective, and Captain Fenton has already extended his hospitalities to our ship. Rotate them out at your discretion."

"Aye sir." She said, disappointment clear in her voice.

"If you'd like to go to their Ten Forward, I'd suggest you take Baresio with you. I hear it's a nice lounge and he will definitely need it."

 ** _USS Broadsword, Jupiter Station_** **, 2378**

"It's even bigger than I thought." Theus said in a shocked whisper.

"I figure everyone should see it once. Their first day if possible."

Theus looked at the Lieutenant who had escorted him to the bridge. She was a somewhat quirky human; if first impressions were anything, but he liked it. She introduced herself as and auxiliary mission operations planner named Carla Hori who had been nothing but helpful. He had just transferred on-board the _Akira_ class heavy cruiser, and was already in love with the layout of the bridge. A cross between the _Intrepid_ and _Sovereign_ class, it was smaller while still allowing for a more open feel.

"This way, Lieutenant." Hori said and motioned for him to follow her.

Theus snapped back to reality and followed her to the command deck. The first officer wasn't present, but an older human that looked as if he had decades worth of experience looked up from his arm panel.

"And who do we have here?" He said in a rich baritone with notes of an Argentinian accent.

"Lieutenant junior grade Theus Eridos, sir."

"At ease son, you're gonna pull something on your first day." He laughed. "Captain Lucas Lautaro."

Theus tried to relax but couldn't.

"That'll be all, Hori." He said and dismissed her. To Theus he said, "I've been in Starfleet for over forty years. I can't say I've ever seen someone from the science division so formal."

"I like to think of it as, traditional, sir." Theus said.

"Well said." He tapped some commands on his chair and read, "You're pretty young to already be a lieutenant. And with qualifications in advanced warp theory, scientific analysis, weapons systems, xeno-biology, and theoretical physics fabrications. Goodness son, did you join when you were ten?"

"Eight, sir."

Lautaro suddenly stopped laughing when he realized Theus wasn't making a joke. He scrolled through the record a bit more and finally said, "Ah, well you're transferring from Memory Alpha. That makes a bit more sense. Still, we do more patrol duty than exploring. We're headed to the Neutral Zone from here, so I hope you don't get bored."

"Once I make it up here on the bridge, I won't be sir."

"Ambitious? I like it." He said. "We'll start you on a rotation on with gamma shift between the Science and Engineering divisions."

"Gamma?" Theus asked.

"Yes, _Lieutenant_ , gamma shift." His smile had faded. "Believe it or not, that was more in line with how I expected a science division officer to behave. You all are so used to being the best at everything, that it's difficult for you to consider that you may have to earn your reputation with every new person you meet."

"S-sir I…I mean…" Theus stammered. He realized what he had done wrong and wasn't going to deny it. "Sir, that was inexcusable. I am happy to serve in any capacity and in any area that you see fit."

"Mature for your age I see." He said. "I suppose that-"

"Captain, we're receiving a Priority One message from Earth. It's being broadcast on all channels, relayed to all ships in range." The tactical officer said.

Lautaro stood and asked, "What's happening?"

"It's from Admiral Paris, sir. There's a possible Borg threat, right on Earth's doorstep. He's requesting all available ships to converge and engage."

"Red Alert, emergency launch!" He barked. "Get us out of dock and to Earth, now!"

"Sir," the helmsman said, "two-thirds of the crew are still on the station. Our overhaul has multiple systems down and it will take weeks to restart the process-"

"Launch!"

In less than a minute, _Broadsword_ had left the dock and was racing toward Earth. Instinctively, Theus ran to an auxiliary control station at the rear of the bridge near the master systems display. He cycled through the secondary and back-up control systems, trying to dedicate as many as he could to Ops control.

"Are we ready?" The Captain asked.

The Lieutenant Commander at tactical was the next senior bridge officer and reported, "Sir engineering reports ready. There were plenty of technicians down there so we're good on that end. But the science and operational support staff is practically non-existent."

"Can we fight?" He asked.

"Yes sir, but with so many of our crew gone, I cannot say we will be effective if we take damage."

"Sir!" The helmsman said and pointed at the screen.

"What am I looking at? Ops?"

"Scanning now," The lieutenant said.

Theus waited impatiently and knew his captain had to be fuming. He didn't care about decorum when he said, "Sir, based off chroniton emissions and comparative data from the Advanced Warp Theory Propulsion Lab, I can say with certainty that we're looking at a transwarp conduit."

"Transwarp?" The tactical officer asked.

"Yes sir. It's consistent with their research, and we know the Borg use that technology."

"I concur, sir." He finally said.

"If it's the Borg, can we close the conduit before anything comes through?" Lautaro asked.

"No." Theus said immediately.

The Ops officer said, "But a tachyon pulse-"

"Would need to be on a specific frequency matrix and alternated between the low and secondary bandwidths. We're in no shape to pull that off."

"Eridos, take over at Ops." The captain said. "I need to know what we're dealing with."

Theus moved from the master systems display to take his place at the front of the bridge. He reconfigured his display, and started to update everyone's data feed.

"I've established a sensor net with the rest of the fleet. It won't be as fast, but we'll get more accurate scans now with their help."

"Lieutenant, you've reconfigured my targeting scanners." The tactical officer said.

"Yes sir, I used the same principal with the sensors. You are now connected with every tactical officer in the fleet."

"Our long-range communications are down." He said.

"LIDAR isn't. And when focused through the main deflector with a tachyon beam, there is no loss of information, so you don't need the subspace antenna."

"Somethings coming through." The helmsman said.

"The fleet is firing, sir." The tactical officer said.

"Open fire!" Lautaro ordered.

Theus watched the screen as the full arsenal of _Broadsword_ was released. As an escort, they took up one of the most forward positions ahead of the cruisers. Their phasers slammed into the shields of the Borg sphere, while their torpedoes launched mercilessly. It flew past them, and soon the entire fleet was closing to engage.

"Pursuit course!" The Captain shouted. "Get ready to fire."

"Wait!" Theus said. "I'm think I just detected a launch from within the sphere…detonation!"

On screen, the sphere broke apart. It exploded from the inside and Broadsword had to bank hard to avoid being caught in the explosion.

"Did we get 'em?"

"It's wasn't us Captain." Theus said. "Sir…"

"What? What is it?"

"Sir…if our sensor our working correctly, sir it's _Voyager_. She's back."

" _Voyager_?" The tactical officer asked in disbelief.

"Check your sensors sir, they're covered in some sort of armor…wait, it's dropping. That's definitely a Federation warp signature. On screen now."

Theus displayed the ship. It was badly battered, but still intact. Everyone was quiet, and the mood on the bridge could only be described as triumphant.

"Helm take up escort position." Lautaro said. "Let's take them home."

 ** _USS Broadsword, Jupiter Station_** **, 2378, 12 hours after the return of** ** _USS Voyager_**

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Theus said as he walked into his commanding officer's ready room.

"I did." He said with a small smile. Shaking his head in apparent disbelief he said, "You were amazing earlier."

"Just doing my duty, sir."

Lautaro waved him over and brought out a bottle. He poured two glasses of an aged Saurian Brandy, and handed one to Theus.

"Now you're modest?" He said and took a sip.

"It's not…ahem…that, sir." Theus struggled to get it out after his sip. "I really just want to be out here. Doing my part."

"But you've been doing it for quite some time." He said.

"Sir?"

Lautaro waved his hands and went to sit at his desk.

"I'm putting you in for a commendation. That level of quick thinking and adaptability deserves to be recognized."

"Thank you, sir."

"I also wanted to bring you up to the bridge. No one can tell me that you don't belong there after what I saw."

"Sir…I-I…"

"Don't." He said. His face suddenly turned grim. "I wanted to, but can't."

"I don't understand? You're the Captain."

"And a few minutes after I submitted your citation to Fleet Command, I was contacted by some very important people. People I'm sure you're already familiar with."

Theus was silent.

"It's okay, I know how it works. You should know, this won't affect your chances of promotion or responsibility. I just can't have you as a bridge officer. Apparently, you're more team oriented."

Theus stood there dumbfounded.

"Dismissed." He said.

He walked back to his quarters not sure what had just happened or how to feel. All around him, people were celebrating. As they should have been. A lost ship had just returned, the Borg had been defeated yet again. And as everyone around him smiled, Theus only wanted to be alone. He reached his quarters for the first time, and opened the door.

"Look who finally made it?" A male voice said.

Theus focused his attention and was staring into the eyes of a human male. He wasn't concerned with him however, as he noticed he had walked into a larger squad-bay style berthing area. He had seen them before, but they were used almost exclusively for junior enlisted.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous he missed all the action." A Bolian female said. "I'm Sitix." She said and extended her hand.

Theus shook it nervously.

"The Bajoran praying in the corner is Laq, Rebin." She pointed. "You've already met you're Alpha Centauri cousin Michael Fisher, and then there's the jarhead." Sitix finished and looked around.

"On your six!"

Theus heard a male shout and before he could respond, was grabbed from behind. Two strong legs wrapped around his arms and upper torso and flipped him over before taking him to the ground. The movement was so quick, he didn't have time to register what happened until he felt his breathing restricted.

"What…are…let me go!" Theus demanded.

He was released immediately. Theus started to stand up and was helped. He wouldn't have minded it, but whoever it was that picked him up was stronger than he. Much stronger. He practically lifted Theus off the deck and was patting his back. As if he was helping to dust him off.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said.

Theus grunted and glowered at him. Whoever he was, he was wearing a tactical helmet that was more advanced than anything he had ever seen.

"Look at me being rude." He said.

He took off his helmet and wiped his brow. His head was perfectly smooth, almost certainly freshly shaven. And he was chuckling lightly through a smile that was perfect. Theus admired it. Admired everything physically about the person in front of him.

"Keln Baresio." He said and took Theus' unoffered hand from his side. "And before you ask, yes I'm smiling. I'm only half Vulcan.

Theus couldn't feel himself doing it, nor did he realize he was smiling back when he simply said, "…Hey."


	5. Chapter 4

**Four**

 ** _USS Aegis_ , In orbit of planet M'Belit, Stardate 59516.2**

 _"Captains Log: Supplemental,_

 _After taking on Mission Specialist Baresio, and our rendezvous with the_ Envoy _where I was briefed by Admiral N'Pau, the objectives of this current diplomatic assignment are clear. Negotiating peace between two opposing parties is difficult enough, but that endeavor is made even more arduous with the involvement of the Romulans. It is for that reason that I am somewhat relieved I am not taking the lead on these proceedings. Though it will be a wonderous learning experience for all those taking part, I now find myself having to brief my officers on some recently declassified information. Information that will require me to revisit my past, if they are to complete their mission."_

"Thank you all for coming." Theus said while entering the conference room.

He had called for this assembly to be held two hours from his meeting with Admiral N'Pau and was grateful that the room had reconfigured to hold all of them. A raised platform with a podium was at the center of the back wall, while two sets of comfortable benches were on each side and left a walk way down the middle. With all nine of them in there, the room was practically at capacity.

Theus walked up to the podium and said, "This mission will not require our direct involvement, so much as the involvement of key personnel. While we will as ever, be vigilant with our overwatch duties, _Envoy_ is a more than capable ship. To that end, I still believe it is only appropriate for everyone to know what we're dealing with. Ensign, if you would?"

Contreras approached the podium and nodded to Theus as he stood aside. The resident Xeno-Culturalist had been invaluable during their time in Romulan space. With each new people they encountered, he was able to compile dossiers and profiles in what seemed like minutes. All complete, and accurate with the most relevant information to brief the staff with.

In addition to his technical skills, it was his way of interpreting the data that impressed everyone the most. Historians and others would normally get lost when researching the history of a people. It was only natural to be curious about a subject and to meander. Contreras had a way of staying on track, while also digging deeper for information that could be correlated for meaningful cause and effect relationships.

"Thank you, sir."

He tapped some information into his PADD and a large, holographic screen began to display his presentation.

"These are the M'Belites, and I use that designation loosely for the information forthcoming. They're a physically unremarkable humanoid species that has had little to no contact with worlds outside of the former Romulan Star Empire."

Theus studied the display of multiple male and female species examples on the screen. They looked like most Alpha Quadrant species with five appendages, two arms and legs. The most noteworthy distinction was their longer narrow chins and beak like mouths. Their craniums were also slightly pointed, and eyes upswept to contour to a more triangular forehead. Their skin tones did stand out in that they were quite bright. Almost pastel in color with pinks, oranges, greens, and blues of soft but bright shades that varied in hue.

"Were they pre-warp?" Bloss asked.

"Yes and no, Chief." He said. "A little over two-hundred solar years ago, they launched their first probe at faster-than-light speeds at their nearest planetary body. It was a successful flight; however, the probe was destroyed, and little data was gained to be refined or studied."

"Did they give up?" Carver asked.

"No, one moment please."

Contreras tapped some controls on the screen and it shifted to historical information.

"I have to switch topics for a moment to explain that better. Before contact with the Romulans, the M'Belites had never encountered an alien species. As a society, they've had…problems." He said carefully.

"That's an understatement." Utan said while scrolling her data PADD.

"Class oriented doesn't even begin to describe them." He said. "Their divisions encompassed everything from monetary wealth, religion, national origin, tribes, ethnicities, the list goes on."

"And how does this relate to their development of warp travel?" zhNon asked.

"That's where it got tricky. One of the poorest nations on their planet produced a scientist that studied abroad. He would in turn, develop the technology, but only after he returned home. The engineering and aeronautical principles alone caused a disruption."

"To what?" Goritan asked.

"That was meant as a market term, sir." He said. "There were only three major industrialized nations on M'Belit. Warp flight was such a leap in technology, that it threatened to shift the entire economic and political landscape of the planet."

"And they weren't about to share it, were they?" Theus asked.

"Which led to a war being fought." Bullock said.

"Correct on both. But while their wars were being fought, a Romulan ship patrolling along the Neutral Zone detected the flight and subsequent crash. They investigated, and found a class-M planet within all their tolerances that had extremely rich deposits of natural resources. The M'Belites were only ever interested in precious metals and stones. So rare minerals and dilithium were never touched."

Baresio said, "Could you imagine? The literature from hundreds of worlds center on an alien invasion force arriving to strip the planet of its resources and enslave the people. This actually happened to them." He finished shaking his head.

"And that's how it relates to our mission, sir. When the Romulans arrived, M'Belit was at the technological level of Vulcan twenty-five hundred years ago."

"I'm a little rusty on my Pre-Dawn era, Ensign." He said.

"Early Information Age then. They had networked computer and space probes, but little more than that. With their constant fighting, scientific endeavors became less important. They developed weapons sure, but without a stable infrastructure to collect, research, and refine rare minerals, they couldn't develop more advance technology."

"They were more interested in killing themselves, than with progress." Utan said, shaking her head.

"They were more interested in money." Contreras said back. "War was all they knew. So their economy eventually reflected that. The three industrial nations I spoke of were primarily weapons manufactures."

"Make the weapons ineffective, and they stop buying. Make them too well or too deadly, and you literally give a customer a way to cut your profits when they kill the others." Bullock said. "It's sadistic that they maintained economic stability off a non-efficient way of eliminating your enemies."

Contreras continued, "And the Romulans put a stop to all that. And I do mean all of it. Within a month, all the major militaries of the planet were disabled. Their economy, replaced from pure capitalism to a form of socialist debit and credit exchanges with energy units. Education, work, media, innovation; it's all controlled by the Romulans and enforced by a contingent stationed here. They report to an Imperator with over one-thousand troops who are authorized to utilize physical punishment for crime. Or death."

"Thank you, Ensign." Theus said and dismissed him to return to his seat. "As you all can see, this is definitely one of those complex issues that require more than just a Starship Captain's judgement."

"What does Starfleet want us to do?" Mok asked.

"It's not Starfleet. News of Romulus' destruction has reached the M'Belites, and naturally, they see this as their chance to take back their planet." Theus said.

"I'm still not understanding why we're here, sir." Carver said.

zhNon answered, "The level of technological advancement and education the M'Belites could study was restricted by the Romulans. They simply don't have the arsenal to take on even a heavily equipped company level that the Imperator commands. Let alone several battalions."

Theus continued, "A resistance group that had been biding its time waited for the perfect moment. When the Romulans were in disarray and shock after learning of their home world, they struck a decisive blow. Effectively eliminating all the space capable air-craft they had. The Romulans killed them immediately, but they are now stuck on this planet."

"With limited power cells for their weapons and shields." zhNon added. "Their stronghold is fortified, but the materials they used keep us from beaming them up, even with their shield frequencies. Starfleet was requested to negotiate their peaceful release."

"The _Envoy_ will be taking the lead on this with the diplomatic team, but we're here to provide support if necessary. Department heads will be receiving their orders soon. For now, Commanders zhNon and Utan, Major Bullock, Specialist Baresio, and Chief Bloss remain. Everyone else is dismissed."

Everyone stood, and the junior officers left. When the door closed, the room shimmered as the holographic emitters reconfigured the benches into a circular table.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell us the good stuff." Bloss huffed while taking a seat.

Theus poured himself a glass of water and took a sip before saying, "Baresio and I have been here before."

"I was expecting a bit of build up sir, but this is fine also." Bullock said.

Everyone took their seats and waited on their Captain. He shrugged, and clapped his hands together.

"You all wanted to know how I remained in Starfleet. After I was discovered on the _Callisto_ , I was relieved of duty. I told my captain the truth, and she didn't want to hear anymore. Eventually I made it back to Earth, and after some interesting conversations with my parents, I was recruited by someone I've ever only known as the Counselor. After years in the midshipmen program, and serving during the war, they figured I didn't need the Academy. I was sent to Memory Alpha to begin my reconnaissance and clandestine training with a focus in super sciences."

"Go on, sir." Bullock said.

"From there I was posted on the _USS Broadsword_ , one of the latest _Akira_ class vessels for patrol of the Neutral Zone. We-"

 _"Bridge to Captain Eridos, the M'Belites are launching an attack on the Romulan stronghold. We need you on the bridge sir."_

"We, will pick this up." Theus said as they all head for the door.

 ** _USS Broadsword_ , En Route to Romulan Neutral Zone, 2378**

" _Oh, honey hurry!"_

 _"I almost have it set up!"_

Theus listened to his parents bicker and it put a smile on his face. The voices were coming from his commbadge because instead of sitting in front of a terminal with a camera, he was waiting in holo-suite seven with his other teammates. The _Broadsword_ was about to be out of range of real-time communication, and the entire crew had taken the opportunity to say goodbye in this manner if they so desired.

"We have less than two minutes guys." Theus said.

 _"Okay, here we come!"_

The photons in front of Theus shimmered and droned with a flickered, as holographic representations of his parents materialized. Holo-presence conferencing was a relatively new technology, but Starfleet had labored to make it viable. Being able to see, touch, smell, and interact with a real-time hologram of a loved one was more than worth it.

 _"Surprise!"_ They both said in unison.

Keona held a hand made poster whishing her son luck. It was adorned with many cheap jewels and glitter that Theus thought was sweet. His father held a small container with a drinking spout on the top.

"You guys didn't have to do all this." He said while hugging them tightly and kissing their cheeks.

 _"We wanted to sweetheart!"_ Keona said through pecks. _"I know we've been hard on you these last few years, but your father and I wanted to make sure you know that we always love you."_

 _"Try this."_ Dante said, and handed him the container.

Theus twisted the lid and drank some of the hot contents. It warmed his cheeks and made him surprisingly happy that his father had thought to make it."

"Butterbean soup?!" Theus said.

 _"With wild rice, baby boy. I stayed up all night, slow cooking with raw beans and fresh seasonings so that hopefully that replicator can do it some justice."_

"It's amazing Daddy, thank you."

Keona's face suddenly seemed confused. _"Your hair?"_

Theus reached up and grabbed a lock. He had settled upon a low and even cut since as long as he could remember. During his time on Memory Alpha, he would be so enthralled with his studies that he would forget basic grooming. His parents had to remind him to shave once or twice. And he did not like wasting time getting his haircut.

Eventually he let it grow to some length, but a kind Ethiopian friend he had met in a lab had convinced him to let her tame it for him. He had to sit still for almost five hours, but it was worth it when he realized the intricate pattern of braids that crisscrossed and alternated between plaits of different sizes she had styled pulled the hair away from his face. Though he kept the sides and back of his head faded, he needed little more than a hair tie in the morning to look presentable.

"Oh, I-I um, thought it looked nice."

 _"That's plasma hot, son!"_

"No one says that anymore, Daddy." Theus groaned. "Keln said I look like an old Earth-"

 _"Who?"_ Keona said while a large grin formed on her face.

"…The MACO I told you about. Second Lieutenant Baresio."

 _"But when did he become Keln to you?"_ She asked.

 _"Don't tell me…It's finally happening!"_ Dante shouted.

"N-Nothing is…what are you two talking about?"

 _"When can we meet him?"_ Keona asked.

"Actually, right now."

Theus turned to see his entire team dragging Baresio toward him. When they were all close enough, he saw his mother place her hands over her mouth with her eyes watering and his father sizing up Baresio appreciatively.

"Why hello there Mr. and Mrs. Eridos! I'm Sitix, and this beautiful pointy eared heartthrob is Baresio." She pushed him forward and draped an arm around Theus to take his cup of soup. "Man! This is tasty!"

 _"Are these you're little friends? And that's you?"_ Dante asked while pointing to Baresio.

Theus had turned crimson with embarrassment when he said, "I…they…the connection is about to end."

"On the contrary," Fisher said, "we finished our sessions early and allocated the extra time to you. You have an additional forty-five seconds." He finished with a smug grin.

Sitix and Laq hugged Theus from each side and lifted him up. The women were making caricature voices about fighting for his affection, while Baresio stood paralyzed, just as uncomfortable.

"Computer, ten second delay, end transmission." To his parents, Theus said, "I'll send a message when I can. Love you guys, and I promise to be safe!"

They released Theus for him to run forward and hug his parents, before the holograms vanished in his arms.

"Wow, this is really good soup." Laq said after taking a long sip.

"I hate you all." Theus said dryly.

"Even Baresio?" Fisher asked.

Theus rolled his eyes as he walked past them. They had been working together for over two weeks now. Sitix, the muscular engineering specialist. Laq, the Bajoran Militia Lieutenant that complimented Baresio in ground tactics and engagement. And finally Fisher, a spatial geometry and tactics prodigy.

When they had gotten underway, the five of them barely saw one another. They were all junior officers that had been recruited by the Counselor, so they knew how talented and unique they all were. But with their mission to patrol the Neutral Zone came countless drills. Close quarter, boarding drills, cloaked warfare. It wasn't until just as they were about to pass a deep space listening post that they were finally getting a break.

"We're just giving you two a hard time." Laq said. "Besides, how would the galaxy's smartest teenager have time for anything other than data PADDs?"

"Second smartest." Fisher said.

"If only the Captain could hear you." Theus laughed.

"Joke all you want, Eridos, but we can prove it anytime you want."

"I don't need to Fish, I'm the one wearing blue while you're in red."

"And you guys get on my case about the tension." Baresio said. "Anyone doing anything? I'm off shift 'til 2200."

"Meeting in Main Engineering. All officers are required to attend." Sitix said.

"Shuttle piloting test." Fisher said.

"I smarted off to Commander Nellis, so I'm doing an inventory and calibrations test on the main armory's hand phasers."

Everyone made a painful sound.

"What'd you say?" Baresio asked.

"I offered to show him a way to modify the phasers to leave a residual charge in the area of impact when set to stun. He said it was cruel because the pain would be agonizing. I gave a prayer to the Prophets that he was not apart of the resistance during the Occupation or I may never have been born."

They all laughed and Baresio said, "Man, you were just asking for it."

Theus said. "You can help me in Micro-Lab 1. I actually just got approved for a dedicated ongoing research project and was going to-"

"No." Baresio said quickly.

"I-alright then…"

"Hey, don't make that face." Baresio said and shook his shoulder. "I love hanging out, but it can't be doing something completely boring."

"We're in Starfleet." Theus said.

"No, you guys are in Starfleet." He said pointing to them. "I fall under Military Assault Command. Science me up a new type of phaser or grenade, and I'll spend all day playing doctor in your lab."

"And while you're at it, a device that warns of possible double entendre." Sitix said with a nudge. "That way-"

" _Red alert! All hands to battle stations. This is not a drill. Repeat, all hands man your battle stations, this is not a drill!"_


	6. Chapter 5

**Five**

 ** _USS Aegis_ , planet M'Belit, Capital City of Laet, Stardate 59516.9**

"I want to bathe in their green blood and mount their ears on the wall as a trophy!"

"General, please." N'Pau said in a controlled tone. "We are here to find a resolution that does not require the loss of life."

"There lives mean nothing!" She spat.

"But would you sacrifice your own to attack them again?!" Another representative asked.

Theus was sitting on the same side of the conference table with Admiral N'Pau, Captain Fenton, and a diplomatic aide named Sk'Ront from Tellar. When the M'Belites began attacking, _Aegis_ was ordered to do a flyby of the advancing forces. It held them at bay until N'Pau could arrange a meeting with the leaders.

There were five in total representing each regional district. They all held the rank of General and currently were both the highest members of their militias and government while the Romulans still remained on the planet. DiTys, Snu, Zeis, DyAn, and Ps'Vev commanded the first through fifth districts respectively.

"You just can't bring yourself to turn away from the hand that feeds you while keeping you under their boots." DiTys said.

Ps'Vev roared, "How dare you?! The only reason you have your position is because you bribed and killed for it!"

Snu asked, "What is the point of this? We can do anything we want now."

"Spoken like a true radical!" DyAn said.

"At least she has an idea." Zeis said.

"As do I!" DiTys said. "We go in there, and drag them out if need be!"

Captain Fenton said, "Again, that will only lead to senseless bloodshed."

Theus was standing even before he finished the sentence.

" _Senseless_?!"

The entire M'Belite delegation shouted and Theus held up his hands before it could go further.

"Everyone, everyone! Please!" He said repeatedly until he had their attention. "It's been a very long day. Tensions are high, tempers are inflamed. I suggest we take time to consider all the positions everyone has put forth and reconvene fresh tomorrow."

They remained silent.

"The Romulans will agree to a ceasefire so long as they are not attacked. Can you agree to the same?"

Everyone began to nod slowly and so did Theus as he hazarded a smile.

"Good."

N'Pau stood. "A wise human once said, ' _Peace does not mean an absence of conflicts; differences will always be there. Peace means solving these differences through peaceful means; through dialogue, education, knowledge; and through humane ways.'"_

"Let us hope, we can have peace." Snu said.

"Captain," said the Admiral, "I need to see you in your ready room. You as well Commander Eridos."

Fenton opened the channel and soon the surroundings of the conference room were replaced with that of Envoy. Theus wasn't sure why he had been called, but could tell N'Pau was upset.

"Tell me, Commander, why did you interrupt so quickly after the Captain spoke?"

Theus swallowed hard, sensing a trap. "Ma'am, I believed that I could diffuse the situation. That we could use a break."

"On the matter of taking a recess, I agree. I was about to suggest it myself. What I am asking you, is how you knew his words would add fuel to an already volatile situation?"

He gulped again. "Because he called the bloodshed, and by extension their entire fight senseless."

"Exactly." She said with a cold inflection. "Diplomacy is a very particular science that requires among other things, precise language. Adjectives, modifiers, colloquial metaphors, they are all dangerous and can undo months of work."

"Permission to speak freely?" Fenton said. The anger in his voice was clear.

"I suppose this will not be over until you do. Go ahead, both of you." She said.

"I made a mistake, and I own that freely. But have a bit more tact to address me in private!" He said.

"So now he can remember protocol?" Sk'Ront finally spoke. "You command this ship Captain, we lead this mission."

"Should I excuse myself?" Theus asked.

"Stop speaking!" N'Pau ordered. She didn't yell, and that made it much more impactful. She walked to stand in front of Fenton. "If you are embarrassed then you should be. You are not a first-year cadet or even newly promoted to command. With your level of experience and the fact that you command a ship of this size, that you lead this taskforce, I expect more."

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

Theus stepped forward. "That is a good question. Begging the Admiral's pardon, but when are you going to tell us the real reason we're here?"

N'Pau stared at him.

"We have at our disposal, hundreds of scientists and engineers. I myself am one of them. Order me to rescue the Romulans, and I'll have it done inside of one hour."

"You know why we can't just rescue them. But if you want me to spell it out." Sk'Ront said and shook his head.

"Go right ahead, Ambassador." Theus said. "Because my ship; _my ship_ , it can sustain atmospheric flight. I can go down, extend shields around the compound, beam down my MACOs, organize an evacuation with transporter enhancers, and call it a day. Set a tactical anti-matter bomb, and no more Romulan technology for them to cannibalize. If that is your order, then I'll make it so. But we're talking to them. Why?"

N'Pau raised and eyebrow and her visage became hard when she said, "I would have thought you too preoccupied with Captain Baresio to think in such a logical manner."

Theus took in a deep breath and held it. He held onto it for a long time and said, "You're completely out of line Admiral. And I will not stand here and be addressed in such a manner."

He started to leave, and she called out to him.

"Commander…Commander…Theus, please!" She said.

He stopped, and turned to face her.

"…Starfleet wants to be the first face of a benevolent interstellar power to these people. The resources available here are of interest to us. But more importantly, even though the Federation will not actively seize Romulan space, if a former subjugation world seeks admission into our nation, then we are completely within our rights to accept them."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" He said. "Oh, and for the record, whatever personal relationship that exists between myself and Captain Baresio, if any, is none of your damn business. Was he really that disappointing of a son?"

"…Have a good evening, Commander." N'Pau finally said, and turned from him.

 ** _USS Broadsword_ , Romulan Neutral Zone border, 2378**

"Captain on deck." Fisher said and stood.

Theus did the same as well as the rest of his team. They had been getting into more skirmishes lately, the closer they got to the Neutral Zone. Mostly just quick shots, and re-cloaking, but never a fight that either side could claim as a violation of the treaty. Currently waiting in a situational briefing room, they had expected to be activated once they reached the border.

"At ease." Lautaro said. "Ladies, gentlemen, I'm not purview to all of the information you all receive from Starfleet Command. I was given the courtesy of being informed that I would be taking you to the staging area from which to launch your mission. We have arrived."

"Aye sir." They said together.

In his hand, Lautaro carried a secure case. He had to physically input a security code, followed by a retinal scan, and finally a DNA sample. The locking mechanism slid back with soft clicks, that indicated the security explosive was being disabled.

He finally pulled out a small device, and placed it on the center of the floor before leaving. Once the doors closed and sealed, a vibrant sensor beam emitted and scanned the room of listening devices. It also scanned each team member individually before activating a hologram.

 _"Hello students."_

"Counselor?" Laq said.

 _"This is no mere hologram, but a virtual-interactive holographic construct. It will brief you on your mission and answer questions that you have limited to the scope of accomplishment. If there are no questions, this is planet RSS-1209. Also known as M'Belit."_

The team absorbed the history and current status of the planet with ease. Nothing that had been said was of concern to Theus, but when the recording reached the last part, he wasn't thrilled about the mode of transportation.

"Five days there in a tube?" Sitix asked.

 _"Your comfort was accounted for and deemed irrelevant. The living quarters you have shared was a bonding exercise. If you have not become closer, you will now. Any addition questions?"_

There were none.

 _"Omega protocol."_

The device activated an internal transporter. It vanished before anyone could inquire any more.

"Anyone else think that was unnecessarily dramatic?" Baresio asked.

"Let's get to the shuttle bay, we can launch between one of the sensor scans." Theus said.

"Don't." Fisher said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't start giving orders like you're in charge."

"Actually, I'm not. You're flight controller, and this is a ground mission. Laq is senior to Baresio so that makes her mission commander."

 **M'Belit**

After five days of low warp in a stealth ship with a practically non-existent energy signature, the team had reached the planet. It was a cramped ride, and one made even more miserable when the portable sonic shower had broken with no way to fix without a higher power emission. They practically clawed over one another to get out of the ship.

"Praise the Prophets!" Laq said while gulping in fresh cool night air.

"How can the Bolian body produce that much gas?!" Fisher asked.

"Well excuse me if I don't care for how you smell either." She said.

"All of you can go kick duranium with that complaining. I'm the one with the heightened sense of smell over here." Baresio said.

"I thought that was Vulcan females?" Fisher asked.

"All bets are off with inter-species reproduction." He said. "Hey Eridos, how is it that you seem fine?"

"One of my specialties is biology remember? I blocked my sense of smell." He took out a hypo and injected himself. "And now it's back…you guy reek."

"And when were you going to share this with us?" Fisher asked.

"When you learn to ask nicely."

They started to bicker, but Laq broke it up quickly.

"Stow it! We have a mission to complete." She said. "A five click hike shouldn't be a sweat for any of us, but we will miss our contact if you all don't shut up. Now grab your gear."

They all did as instructed and started to move. The sleek, flat, dark body armor was very maneuverable without sacrificing protection. It also had magnetic properties that could be shut down that allowed the packs on their backs to be slightly suspended, thus improving their speed. The team was clearing a forest up the side of a hill, when Baresio stopped.

"What?-"

He silenced Laq with a hand gestured and signaled for everyone to get low. Theus heard a low clicking in his right ear, and knew that Baresio was activating his throat mic. By mouthing words written in an invented language designed to work specifically for the device, they didn't need to actually talk to speak.

"Romulan patrol, up ahead. I count four."

"Do you see any scanning equipment?" Laq asked.

"I dunno, maybe."

"Sitix, you're up." She said.

Sitix reached inside a pouch on her left thigh. She set the device on the ground, and pulled a pair of infrared goggles from a chest pouch. Everyone else put on their goggles, and she began attaching cables to the device from her pack and configuring it.

"I'm about to emit a low-level EMP. It will knock out their comm for a at least five minutes." Sitix said.

"That's all we'll need." Baresio said.

"Hang on." Theus said. "Their scanners could be shielded." He took out a device from his pouch. "A dampening field will cover all our bases."

Laq nodded, and then said, "Now!"

Theus activated his device. It had the immediate effect, as the squad stopped and started to check their equipment. It was then that Baresio and Laq started to advance. They were up again four patrolmen in total and they each stalked two. Baresio climbed up a tree, and moved from branch to branch. He sat atop one, and when a troop walked underneath him, he flipped upside down and grabbed him by the neck, twisted until there was a loud snap. Killing him instantly.

Another patrolman noticed, and as soon as he did, Laq emerged from a bush to wrap a garrote around his neck and take him down. He struggled for only a few moments. The others tried to help, but Sitix emerged from the brush and rushed one to the ground. When his remaining partner took aim, Fisher came from his side and kicked the weapon up, out of his hands into the air and caught it. He smashed the butt of the rifle into the Romulans face with a sickly crunch.

"Too messy for you, Eridos?" Fisher asked.

Theus didn't answer, instead he pulled a blade from his vest and threw it. It launched past Fisher to land right between the eyes of a hidden Romulan.

"I know, I will never hear the end of this." Fisher said.

Theus grinned slightly, but only for a moment.

"We've got company."

From the ground, figures seemed to rise from the soil itself. They were camouflaged in terrain suits, and held projectile weapons. What confused Theus though, was that they weren't able to detect them. The team put up their hands as lone figure stepped forward from the encirclement. He tried to remove the packs and harnesses of the team, but they wouldn't budge.

"Take them off." He ordered.

"You want us to move our hands? To our pack and behind us?" Laq asked.

The leader seemed to falter for a bit, and Theus noticed.

"We're travelers from a far away land." Theus said.

"Don't you mean planet?" The leader asked.

"You understand?" Laq said. "It's nice to be talking to someone with brains for a change. Everyone we've met here keeps trying to kill us."

"And what makes you think I won't?" He asked.

"You had perfect shots trained on all of us from your camouflage. It's nice, by the way." Baresio said.

Laq said, "This is my team. Fisher, Eridos, Baresio, Sitix. I'm Laq."

"Call me Ayvar." He said.

She nodded. "Mr. Ayvar, my team and I are on a simple mission. Something was stolen from us by the Romulans, and we want it back."

"You crossed the stars to get back something stolen from you. I'd be interested to know what it is, and why it is so valuable to you."

"It's not what they stole that's important." Theus said. "It's that they stole it. We negotiated terms with them in good faith, only to be betrayed. Getting it back should be easy enough, but we want more."

"In what way?" Ayvar asked.

Fisher began, "We've noticed there aren't too many Romulans on this planet, but they seem to be in charge. We know for a fact, the person leading them is the one who stole from us."

"And you plan on getting revenge on Admiral V'Ren?"

"More than that." Sitix said.

Theus continued, "You see, we're not sure what's going on with this planet, but we see he's invested a lot into it. We wanted to blow a lot of his shiny ships and statues up. But that's just the start."

The group that was detaining them began to shift at that. Perhaps it was their excitement to the news or their eagerness to see it done. It didn't matter, because they were lowering their guns. It was then that Laq lowered her arms and stepped forward slowly.

"Ayvar, maybe we can help one another. We're trying to make it into the city of Ips, we would be grateful if you could guide us."

At that he became suspicious and asked, "What business do you have there?"

"We're trying to meet up with a woman named, GyVanta."

They gasped.

"Was it something I said?" Laq asked.

"How do you know GyVanta? Talk!" He said and raised his weapon.

Theus spoke, "We have been in contact with her. After explaining our situation, she offered us an invitation in the hopes that we could help one another. We were instructed to meet where the sun burns out."

They did not move.

"I understand if you don't want to help us," Theus said, "and if you choose not to, we ask only that you don't stand in our way. We are on a mission of justice. It demands satisfaction as it has a long memory. And there is no expiration date on disrespect."

At that, Ayvar lowered his weapon and nodded in approval. Theus had been studying the mission profiles and information collected on the M'Belites. He and his team knew they were a severely wounded people. Not just physically, but also their pride.

"I will take you to her." He said.

"Thank you." Laq said. "May we take a moment to bury these Romulans?"

"Why? They should rot!" He said.

"A sentiment I share." Fisher said. "But they will be missed and eventually a search party will be sent out. If we use their weapons, the energy could be detected. Better to conceal their bodies and placed their equipment in separate locations."

Ayvar nodded. And five of his men collected the equipment and set off.

"Thank you." Laq said.

The team worked in pairs, with Baresio by himself. While they worked, they spoke in silence into their throat mics.

"So far, so good." Laq said.

"Are you sure we should go with them?" Sitix asked.

"I recommend we do. We only have night as cover, and without cosmetics, neither side will trust us." Theus said.

"Agreed." Baresio said. "Whatever that material is they used to hide themselves, it fooled our sensors and there's a good bet it fools the Romulan's as well."

"Looks like we have a plan." Fisher said.

"We do." Laq said. "I just hope we can get out of here just as easy when they realize we're lying to them."


	7. Chapter 6

**Six**

 **Planet M'Belit, Romulan Stronghold, Stardate 59517.1**

From the first words Admiral V'Ren had spoken, N'Pau knew that her day would be a long one. She was escorted to his stronghold to negotiate terms of their release by a squad of MACOs from _Aegis_ and considered it would be more preferable to be taken hostage. That would have given Starfleet and excuse to simply beam them up per Commander Eridos' suggestion, and be done with this entire ordeal.

As the Imperator of the planet, it came as no surprise that his sense of self-importance seemed to dwarfed even the star of her home world. He had been nothing but smug, as they tried to come to terms in a superfluously ornate office. And even with death literally on his doorstep, he continued to speak to everyone in a condescending manner. It was giving her a headache, or rather, adding to the pressure of the one she'd had for the last several days.

"If that is the best you can do, Starfleet, then I suggest you put a disruptor to our heads yourselves." V'Ren said.

"Admiral-" She started.

"That's Imperator!" He corrected.

N'Pau had been standing in front of his desk. At his last comment, she looked behind her and walked to a table to pick up a chair. She noticed in her peripheral vision how V'Ren seemed taken aback, but she continued on to bring it over and position it directly in front of him, before taking the seat.

"The people of this world your empire subjugated addressed you as such because they did not have a choice. If my reports were correct, you cut out the tongues of those who spoke ill of you or did not address you by such a title if they were caught doing so in public."

He sneered. "It was necessary to ensure…civil order."

"It was necessary to instill fear." She corrected. "And as you well know, fear is something I do not feel. Not as you would, or currently are."

He shot from his desk and the MACOs stepped forward in addition to his own guards. N'Pau did not believe they would get into a phaser-fight. Her escorts consisted of four personnel; a Caitian Sergeant named V'Riss, two Privates, and the officer leading them her son, Captain Baresio. She would have a talk with him about this later, but she was certain his actions of changing to an aggressive posture was an emotional response.

"They have conceded to allowing for you and all of your troops to leave alive. They will let you take all of your equipment. They only ask for simple restitution for what your empire has done."

N'Pau watched closely as V'Ren's face twisted. She leaned forward in the seat she had taken, knowing that no one on this planet had dared address him in such a manner. It wasn't meant to be disrespectful, but a calculated move to reinforce his position and lack of authority.

"Restitution?!" He howled. "They want us to make reparations? To pay them back? For what?!" He demanded.

"The Romulan Empire-"

"Gave them everything!" He said. "When we got here, they were little more than savages! Sure, they had managed to harness fire and found ways to kill themselves with more than just stones and wood, but they were primitives!

"The Empire put an end to their petty wars. No longer did the children of their world have to go to sleep wondering if they would wake up because of a stray munitions round. Their economy was built on a model that encouraged scarcity and greed. We implemented conservation. Improved their agriculture and medicine. Gave them work in meaningful and fulfilling labor. And for all of that, we simply asked that they submit and pay tribute."

Baresio stepped forward and asked, "And what was the cost of your benevolence?"

"Captain." N'Pau said.

"Martial Law, a suppression of free speech, propaganda flooding their media outlets, the list goes on!"

"We cared not for what they said." V'Ren spat. "They were allowed to worship how they wanted, believe what they wanted. But anything that conflicted with the reality of Romulan superiority and dominance could not be tolerated. We are their gods, they our children. And children need rules if they are to thrive."

"But they're not thriving!" Baresio shouted. "How can they when you tell them what they can and can't learn?"

N'Pau shot from the chair and said, "That is enough, Captain."

"Ma'am, I-"

"Your impudence is bordering on insubordination." She said.

Baresio shouted back, "How can I be insubordinate, if you never let me talk?! You never listen to a damn thing I have to say!"

"I gave you an order! You are relieved Captain!" N'Pau shouted back. To V'Riss she said, "Sergeant, under my authority I am placing you in temporary command of your squad. Escort the Captain out of these chambers."

Baresio huffed and turned from her before V'Riss reached him. Once they left the room, she turned to see V'Ren smiling.

"It seems my analogy about children was more than apt." He chuckled. "I did not see it until the anger in both of you broke the surface, but he undoubtedly received his looks from you."

She saw no point in denying it. And trying to mislead would only make him focus on this distraction.

"It is true that the Captain is my son, but it has no relevance or bearing on these talks."

"Indeed it does, Admiral. You claim that my Empire damaged these people, when in reality we have done just the opposite. Tell me something, is his father Vulcan?"

"…He is not."

"I did not think so." V'Ren stood and walked to stand in front of her. "His emotions are more than exposed. He wears them on his shoulder in full display. I cannot imagine that the Great N'Pau would have her sire raised in such a manner?"

"Great?"

"I know who you are, Admiral. And just like the volatile and temperamental child you bore, we had to institute strict rules. Not because we enjoyed them, but because we knew they were for the best. With our guidance; poverty, war, disease, hunger, unemployment, all of it was eradicated. Our system worked. As did our methods of punishment. Can you say the same?"

"The M'Belites want restitution in the form of the entire technical, mathematical, and astrological knowledge the Romulan Star Empire has amassed. You have three of their days to agree or they will converge on your complex."

"Let them come. They will die by the thousands!"

"Perhaps. But it is a simple matter of numbers. They have more."

She turned from him and exited his office. Once outside of his door, she wasn't surprised to see Baresio pacing. Obviously waiting on her. His face was flushed a deep emerald, and his nostrils flared when he practically jogged toward her.

"So I can't try to help now? Just stand there and be quiet?" He asked.

"Captain…"

"I've dealt with these people before! Gone undercover multiple times as a Romulan, not to mention I'm a Starfleet Intelligence officer! I'm just as qualified to interact with them as you or your entire diplomatic team!"

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Baresio." She said.

"Did you just call me…?" Baresio took a step back and ran a hand over his brow. He shook his head indicating his disbelief and asked, "You're never gonna change, are you?"

She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow before saying, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do!" He said while approaching her.

"Sir, please." V'Riss said while trying to block his way, but he was pushed aside.

"Just tell me why?" Baresio said, tears fresh in his eyes.

N'Pau took a breath, and composed herself. She placed her hands behind her back and said, "You are having a heightened emotional episode. I know this is difficult, but try to focus."

"To hell with that!" He shouted. "Why? What did I do that made you never and still not want me?!"

N'Pau blinked a few times. It took her a moment, but she realized everyone had their gazes locked on her.

"I do not feel that way about you…Keln." She said.

At the sound of her speaking the name she had given him, Baresio turn from her. He walked away and even with the distance, N'Pau could feel the anger and betrayal radiating from him. It was true that she did not feel as he suggested, but whatever this outburst was had been building for some time. Perhaps a lifetime.

"My son," She said.

Baresio stopped walking and she approached him. In a tender motion, she reached up a gentle hand and wiped the tears from his eyes and stroked his head. He bowed it slightly, but she cupped his chin to lift his head and moved her hand to the side of his face. Instinctually she positioned her fingers.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…" She chanted.

 **M-class moon,** ** _ECS Tallant_** **wreckage, Stardate 42973.3, Earth Calendar year 2356**

"Try it now."

 _"That did it! We have partial power online. Now double-time it back to the camp, we need you to take a look at the wall supports."_

"Want me to rebuild the ship while I'm at it?"

 _"You've already done more than enough, Joe. It may not seem like it, but we couldn't have made it this far without you. Grady out."_

Joseph closed the channel of his hand communicator and shook he head. It had been four days since the cargo ship had run into a stray ion storm that damaged the vessel significantly enough for them to attempt an emergency landing. Launching escape pods was out of the question because of the intensity of the storm, but at least the _Tallant_ offered some protection in the form of its reinforced hull.

The landing had torn the ship apart. And they had taken significant casualties, but by some small miracle only two fatalities. The wounded had to be tended to, and although the handful of crewman available to work had stabilized them, their supplies were running dangerously low.

With partial power back, they would be able to help more of their injured crewmen. Joseph had worked tirelessly to construct shelters and repair what systems he could but was severely limited. They had little working tools, and even with more, his trade was limited to general carpentry.

"Anyone seen Walker?" Joseph asked when he entered the small command tent.

"You mean Captain Walker." A technician corrected.

"Sure, whatever." He replied.

Joseph walked to a corner where a small table held rations and a small coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and then left the tent to sit outside on a small chair.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He turned to see an older woman pulling up a chair to join him.

"Hey, Leah." He said with a tired sigh.

"Hey yourself." She said. "Did you want me to leave? You've been up since before the sun and I can understand you wanting to be by yourself for a bit."

"Nah, I'm good." He said. "And you're right, if it wasn't for the whole impending exhaustion of our supplies or possible infection of the injuries of the crew, I wouldn't mind camping here."

Joseph did like the scenery. They had landed in a somewhat arid area at the base of a mountain. There were trees for cover, and a stable source of water that could be easily purified, but it left little in the way of edible vegetation. He knew this area was chosen because it was elevated and would give them the best chance of being spotted, but didn't know when that would be.

"Try not to take it personally." She said. "The crew is still a little rattled, sticking to hard regulations and protocol comforts them."

"I'm not upset. But I can't wait to get off this rock."

"On that we can both agree." She stood and straightened her tunic. "Right now, the Captain needs to see you."

He noticed the way her voice and posture had changed so asked, "Am I in trouble?"

She smiled warmly, but there was something else behind it when she didn't answer.

"Leah, you're the XO, what's going on?"

"Come with me she said."

They took a short walk toward the main triage area. It was located mostly within the remains of the ship for protection and access to power, but they did not enter. Instead, Leah led them away from the ship to an isolated area along the mountain.

"Joe." Captain Walker said as they approached.

"Sir…" Joseph said.

He noticed the same look on the Captain's face as well as on the face of a man he knew as Huang, the ship's chief medic who was also present.

"How are you today?" Huang asked.

"Fine, but I'd be better if you all told me what's going on." Joseph said, now more on guard.

"Joe," Leah started gently, "You know we appreciate everything you've done since the crash. I don't think we can ever repay you for how much you've given to this crew."

"It's fine." He said. "We're all in this together."

"It's more than that." Walker said. "You're a civilian and in no way obligated to help like you have, but you've really stepped up. We've asked so much, and I feel guilty asking for more."

He looked at the three of them, not comprehending what was happening.

"What more do you want?"

Huang stepped forward and squared himself to him. "Joe, we have a patient who's sick. Really sick. She was on her way to Vulcan for treatment when our ship crashed and unfortunately, her condition is time sensitive."

"What?" He asked. "I-I don't understand. I'm not a doctor and only have basic first-aid knowledge. Half of that comes from reading the instructions."

Walker pursed his lips and lowered his head. He seemed to mull over his next words and said, "You're the only one that can help her."

"How?" Joseph asked.

The three looked amongst one another and Huang finally nodded to Walker.

"Did you ever interact with Commander N'Pau on the ship?"

"Not really." He said. "I think we almost bumped into one another on the mess-deck and I said excuse me."

Leah said, "This isn't well known, but all Vulcans experience a…medical condition approximately every seven Earth years. Normally they deal with it themselves, but the Commander was somewhat overdue. Starfleet couldn't get her home in time, so they arranged transport for her aboard our vessel."

"I still don't understand how I can help her. What do you need me to-"

"You have to mate with her." Huang said abruptly.

Joseph was silent for a while before he burst out into laughter. It was deep and hearty, and he really felt that he needed it after the last several days on this planet. With tensions as high as they were, it only made sense that the captain would try to boost morale. His laughter fell silent however, when he noticed no one had joined him.

"You can't be…no! How can you even ask me to do something like that?!"

"Joe…"

"Stop it!" He shouted. "I don't know what's going on here, but I don't want any part of it!"

"Listen to us!" Leah shouted. "Commander N'Pau is undergoing a biological function that has been apart of her species for centuries. It causes a neuro-chemical imbalance that is overloading her system. The only way to stop it, is for you to mate with her."

"…Why are you asking me to do this?"

Huang answered, "Because it's you, Joe. You're young, healthy, and as I understand it, single."

"But…"

"I've spoke with her, and through the delirium she has made it clear that for her, it has to be a male. Of those available who aren't injured, you're the only one who doesn't have a significant other."

"Delirium?" Joseph asked. "So she's not in her right mind? You're asking me to be with someone who can't consent. Who's under the influence of a…of a brain chemical! I will never-"

"She would initiate any and all actions!" Huang said. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is a lot son. And if anyone else was available, I would've gone to them first. But the fact of the matter is that right now, you're the only one who can help her. There's a, mental component to the mating of Vulcans. I can try to find someone else, but a married man may well be rejected by her. And if she doesn't take care of this soon, she will die, that is to be certain. "

"Just go sit with her." Leah said.

Joseph shook his head. He wasn't sure what or how he should feel but finally said, "Where is she?"

Walker said, "The Doc, Leah, and I will set up an area for you two to have privacy. No one aside from the five of us will know about this, you have my word. In the meantime, you should go to the small stream on the other side of the ridge. Get…cleaned up a bit."

He started to leave without another word, but Walker caught up to him.

"You may not see it now, but you are doing something good to help someone. You have my deepest thanks and respect Mr. Baresio."

 **Vulcan, P'Kol Province, Vulcan Medical Academy, 2362**

"I cannot believe you kept this from me!" Joseph shouted.

"Compose yourself, Joe." N'Pau said. "My intention was not deception, but rather an attempt to spare you unnecessary concern."

"Bullshit!"

N'Pau had expected this, and had requested a private room. The Vulcan Medical Academy was the premier medical institute on Vulcan. No other facility was more equipped or qualified for the education and medical treatment of the Vulcan species. It had been two days since she had sent her transmission to Joseph, and in the time it took him to travel from Earth, his temper had not subsided.

"I do not understand your anger." She said.

"You weren't trying to spare me anything, you just didn't want to be seen with me!"

"That, is a baseless accusation."

"Is it?" He asked. "The Great N'Pau, granddaughter of the revered T'Pau. Next head of the family that led the Syrrannites, curers of Pa'nar, masters of the Kolinahr, reproduced with a human! The shame you must feel."

"You speak as if I had a choice in the matter." She said.

"And you speak as if I had one either!" He countered.

Joseph stood and paced the room.

"Joe," she said softer, "I have never blamed, nor resented you for what you did for me. You have never felt comfortable with our…relationship. And in an attempt to spare you that guilt, I have tried to keep your interaction with Keln to a minimum."

He sighed. "I know that. And on some level I appreciate it. But I was not prepared to be a twenty-year-old father, N'Pau. I've grown, and while I'm okay with you having full custody he's still my son. I shouldn't have to hear from you that he has a medical problem when you get around to it."

"…You are correct." She finally said.

"Captain, Mr. Baresio," a nurse said while entering the room. "Doctor T'Cet will see you in holographic chamber one on the south-eastern wing."

The two looked to one another and followed the nurse. The trip was short, and as soon as they entered the chamber, N'Pau was confused to see the environment had been rendered into a recreational area. The conditions of the atmosphere were Vulcan, but the equipment was similar to a terran obstacle course and park. Keln was climbing a rope, and it dismayed her to see him still smiling.

"Mr. Baresio," T'Cet said as soon as they entered, "to my left is a room with appropriate recreational clothing. Please change and join your son."

"Why?" He asked.

T'Cet raised an eyebrow and N'Pau stepped forward. "Everything the Doctor is doing is to aid in her diagnosis and treatment of our son." She said.

Joseph left them and T'Cet said, "I understand the circumstances of how you were involved with him. You have my sympathies."

"They are received with humility." N'Pau said. "Have you been able to determine why he is not capable of embracing logic? Is it his human side?"

"It is more than that." She tapped some controls on a terminal and brought up a comparison display. "These are the brain scans of a health five-year-old Vulcan male. Notice how the pathways are starting to order themselves.

She tapped the controls. "These are the brain scans that have been taken from various Vulcan-Human hybrids since we began studying them. As you can see, there are some irregularities for both species, but it is perfectly natural for them." Another tap. "And this is Keln."

N'Pau had to focus on not crying out. On the screen, the brain scan of her son was an amalgam of what she knew should've been normal brain activity. The region of his brain that controlled emotion was highly active, as were the areas responsible for psionic abilities, and reasoning.

"We call it _V'tosh ka'tur_ syndrome." T'Cet continued. "I have never seen a case as extensive as this, but in my profession opinion, I do not believe he will ever follow Surak's teachings. Even if he wanted to."

N'Pau looked to the recreational area and saw Joseph and Keln playing. Her son; who had never met his father before, seemed absolutely joyous. Joseph had indeed matured, the way the two interacted was natural. They climb, jumped, ran, wrestled, and she saw her son finally thriving.

"I requested him to observe their interaction." T'Cet said. "He may well be what the child needs."

The doctor was correct. It had been difficult as he grew, always throwing tantrums that required N'Pau to leave her Starfleet duties aboard a starship and taking a ground posting on Vulcan. His interaction with other children had been chaotic at best, but seeing him now, she knew what she had to do.

"Mother!" Keln shouted when she joined them. "Mr. Joe is so much fun! Can he be my friend?"

"Run along and play, Little One." She said.

Keln didn't give it a second thought and ran to climb a rather tall wooden beam.

"Wow." Joseph said while gulping in air. "I can't believe I'm that out of shape."

"It is the thinner atmosphere. One of the reasons I was so adamant about him growing up on Vulcan was to ensure his proper physical development."

"He is strong." Joseph said, still winded.

"I agree. And while his physical health is progressing exceptionally, I am concerned for his mental well-being."

"Is that what the doctor said?"

"She agrees…Joe, I would like for you to consider staying on Vulcan. At least until Keln is old enough to understand the gravity of being born of two species."

"I-I don't know what to say." Joseph said.

"It is more than that." She said. "Since Keln was born, I have never been able to meld with him. Not as an infant when I nursed him. Not when he was sad, and I tried to console him. Every time I or any monk has tried, it has overwhelmed us with a blinding pain. It is, difficult for me to interact with him. I have spoken with counselors, but this is very new for all of us."

"In what way?"

"I cannot hold my child, Joe." She said. "And I cannot show him emotional affection without risk to my own mental and eventual physical health. It…it feels like a great failure on my part. To not be able to nourish my son and to have him constantly look at me with resentment and anger. And no matter what I do, no matter how much technology and support is at my disposal, I cannot help him. It is causing emotional distress in me that makes it so I feel shame, regret, anger…"

"I'll stay." Joseph said and place an arm around her.

"…He will choose you over me." N'Pau said. "Everything that he will need to sustain himself he will get from you and eventually he will want to leave with you. To know a world where people embrace emotion and feeling like his father."

"N'Pau, we…"

"If, when that happens, I will not stop you." She said. "I need my son to live long, and to prosper. He will do neither so long as he lives on Vulcan."

They both watched Keln play.

"Come to us, my son." N'Pau said.

Keln immediately dropped from climbing a rope of at least one-hundred eighty centimeters high and ran over.

"Holy crap." Joseph said.

N'Pau almost smiled when her son instinctively ran in-between Joseph's leg and pulled himself up into his lap.

"Can I play more with my friend, mother?" He asked.

"He is more than your friend, he is your father, Keln."

Keln stood in his lap and hugged around his neck tightly. For the first time since his birth, N'Pau felt relief that her child would be okay and allowed herself to smile.

"He will live…wi..th….us….."

 **2388**

Baresio blinked as his focus returned. The meld he was in was deep, but it was failing. And then it came back to him. How his mother and father had met, the circumstances of his birth, why she had never...

"Mother!" Baresio shouted.

N'Pau was barely holding on to the link and he broke it instantly. Her exhausted frame collapsed and Baresio caught her unconscious body, a trickle of blood running from her nose.


	8. Chapter 7

**Seven**

 ** _USS Envoy_ , In orbit of planet M'Belit, Stardate 59518.5, Sickbay**

"Over here, Commander." Fenton said.

Theus had just beamed over from Aegis after he had received the news of Admiral N'Pau's medical emergency. The message had started to come from Baresio, but his information was incomplete at best because of his emotional state. A transport was initiated the moment they cleared the Romulan compound, and _Envoy's_ doctors had worked on her ever since.

"Captain," Theus said, "I got here as soon as I could. Is there any news?"

Fenton gestured for them to move to a waiting area. They were in a very public entrance hall of the ship's sickbay, and while normally that wouldn't have been an issue, on _Envoy_ it was. It was more accurate to call the medical area a hospital than a bay. Being the flagship of the relief effort, the size and personnel had been expanded to take on massive casualties. As such, over twenty percent of the deck was dedicated to medical operations.

"Not much." He said once they had more privacy. "Your Specialist was pretty torn up when they got here, and after the doctors finally convinced him to leave I sent him to see one of the ship's counselors."

"So soon?" Theus asked.

"Not for a session, just to have someone to talk to."

"I see. And the Admiral?"

Fenton pursed his lips and looked away for a moment before he said, "I'm not sure."

"But-"

"My doctors can't tell me much. It would be one thing if _Aegis_ wasn't here because my operational command to ensure mission accomplishment would apply."

"However, it doesn't because Keln is present and is her closest and most readily available next of kin." Theus finished.

"Indeed. I was slightly caught of guard to find out he's her son."

He heard the slight accusation, but it didn't matter. "It's not classified information sir. I don't see how it is relevant to anything we've had to deal with so far."

Fenton chuckled lightly and said, "Theus, you're new to command so I don't mean for this to come off as chastising. But it is never a good practice to allow family members to work closely together on mission that have a higher probability of military action."

"I respectfully remind you Captain, that this is a diplomatic mission." He said.

"And I remind you back Commander, that all missions involving MACOs require military action."

At that, Theus nodded. While he had experience in command and had developed those skills as the captain of _Aegis_ , there was still much more he had to learn. Major Bullock may have had other duties to attend to, but she had several senior enlisted who could've gone in Baresio's place.

Before he became too deep in thought, a nurse walked into the small room and said, "Gentlemen, Doctor Matts has requested you in his office."

Theus looked to Fenton and they both followed the nurse out. Once they reached the Doctor's office, Theus wasn't at all surprised to see Baresio seated and already waiting.

"Specialist." Theus said. "I'm sorry for what you're going through right now. Know that the full resources of my ship are available to the Admiral and that your first priority is to her." He finished and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." He said weakly.

"Gentlemen," Matts said patiently, "Mr. Baresio has requested you two be here for a full briefing on his mother's condition. While normally I would not have so many be involved in the care of a patient, because of the current mission and her role, I felt it prudent to recommend he allow at least some command staff members."

"What's going on, Doctor?" Fenton asked.

"It's my fault." Baresio muttered. "If I had just listened to her…stopped pushing her to…"

"Don't." Theus said strongly. "You cannot start down that road, Specialist. Feeling sorry for yourself is no good to anyone, least of all the Admiral."

"Commander Eridos is correct." Matts said. "Specialist, can you tell me about your personal experience with mind-melds? In general."

Baresio shook his head and said, "I'm not sure what you want to know. Admiral…my mother never really linked with me. She would reach out sometimes when I was a child, but never anything like down on the planet."

"So she never taught you how to initiate contact?"

"No." He said. "I was instructed by monks on Vulcan when I got older, but those were just as brief."

Matts seemed to ponder something and then asked, "Aside from the Admiral, when was the last time you melded?"

"Um, on Lleiset. The Romulan moon where _Aegis_ conducted its first mission. But it wasn't really a meld. When we had to rescue the Captain, I extracted the information from a guard who wouldn't tell me his location."

"Extracted?" The doctor asked.

Baresio became visibly upset when he answered, "Yes doctor, extracted. I'm an SI officer, those techniques and practices weren't just approved of, they were taught and honed at the Academy."

"I didn't mean to insinuate anything."

"What does this have to do with my mother?!"

"Specialist, please." Fenton said.

"No! She's dying for all I know, and you keep asking about me!"

"Keln." Theus said gently. He took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "We're all trying to help. Just answer the Doctor's questions."

"He just did." Matts said. "Captain, would you mind waiting outside for a moment?"

"I'm sorry, did something change?" He asked.

"I will brief you in full on all necessary information sir, but right now I need to discuss privileged information with the Commander and Specialist."

Fenton shrugged and left without another word. When the door closed, Theus asked, "Doctor?"

"I hope I wasn't being obvious." He said. "Specialist, when you brought in your mother, I took some scans of your brain to see if you were suffering from the same affliction."

"Which is?" He asked.

"The Vulcans call it _L'thra_ _ti'Kan_."

"Lightning mind?" Theus asked.

"Brain shock would be more accurate." Baresio answered.

"It is." The doctor continued. "When your mother melded with you, your psionic abilities overwhelmed her synapses. From the scans I took, and records in the medical database, I've discovered that you have a rare condition because of your mixed species heritage."

"What does me not being able to be a traditional logical Vulcan have to do with her?"

"It's more than that." Matts said. "I suspect that the reason she never melded with you for very long as a child is because it was physically painful. The meld she held with you recently was longer than anyone ever has. And as such, she experienced what can best be described as a psionic induced concussion."

Baresio was silent.

"You knew?" Theus asked.

"…In the meld, she showed me how she and my dad met. Why she reproduced with a human. She touched his mind, and from it, I was able to experience both their memories from both their perspectives."

"I see," Matts continued, "and that is why I asked the Captain to leave. It's common knowledge that Vulcans don't prefer physical contact when greeting because of your touch telepathy."

"Yeah, even a handshake or hug can accidentally trigger an emotional or memory transference."

"You seem to have no problem with physical contact from the Commander."

Baresio went silent and Theus cleared his throat.

"Specialist Baresio and I have an extremely close and old friendship that at times has included physical intimacy." Theus said.

Matts seemed to take a moment and said, "It's not my intention to pry, but during your physically intimate moments, did you two meld?"

"We-we did." Baresio said.

Matts cocked his head and Theus looked to Baresio when he didn't offer more. They stayed like that for a few moments until he acquiesced.

"I don't know why I've never had a problem melding with Commander Eridos."

"What about-"

"Because of the…risk of me melding, I've limited my number of partners. With the others, I've worn neural inhibitors to suppress my abilities. But even that can be risky because I've overpowered them before."

"You never told me that." Theus said.

"I didn't think bringing up my past partners would make for a good conversational topic." Baresio said.

Theus saw him smile slightly but didn't return it. Suddenly upset, he pushed his own emotions aside and asked, "Doctor, do you think there could be something unique about me, or my brain chemistry that could help Admiral N'Pau?"

"That's what I'm hoping." He said. "I would like to run some detailed MRI scans on you, as well as a full lab work-up. On both of you actually."

"When can we start?" Baresio asked.

"Immediately. A technician is waiting in lab five for you as we speak."

They both stood.

"Commander, a word." Matts said.

Theus looked to Baresio and said, "Go."

"I'll wait for you when I'm done."

"That won't be necessary, Specialist. Dismissed."

Baresio blinked a few times, but left it at that. To Matts, Theus asked, "What is it Doctor?"

"The Admiral was fading in and out of consciousness when she was brought in. She left this for you." He said and handed Theus a PADD.

Theus grimaced, and activated the device to play back the video recording N'Pau had made. As he listened to it, he realized they were orders and sighed hard when it was finished.

 **M'Belit, City of Ips, 2378**

"Anyone wanna bet a month worth of credits we get held hostage?" Sitix asked.

Theus said, "I'm not normally a betting man, but I'll take that action."

"Me too." Fisher said. "I'll raise you with taking a rotation to scrub the intake manifolds on the shuttles."

Baresio asked, "You guys seem pretty sure we're getting out of this."

"If the lot of you don't shut up, I'll shoot you myself." Laq said.

Their team had followed Ayvar as he led them into the city. With dawn quickly approaching, they were given cloths to hide their faces and skin. The clothing had been comfortable enough, but once they were on the border of the city limits, they were required to be blindfolded the rest of the way. It had been a quick journey, that required some effort. When they had set off, Theus was surprised that the M'Belites started in what even he considered a moderate sprint pace.

Biological scans of them had revealed that while they didn't have any significant physical traits such as telepathy, enhanced strength, poison/acid secretions, or the like, they did have a unique lung structure. The breathing organs of the M'Belites came in pairs, but within each were highly concentrated and overdeveloped alveoli. Combined with a rather large pancreas organ, it allowed for highly efficient and productive gas exchanges that oxygenated their blood. Making them natural runners.

"Stop." The leader Ayvar had ordered.

Theus stopped moving forward and soon his blindfold was removed. He wasn't at all surprised to see they were underground, a possible sewage system network from the smell. But he was shocked at the sheer number of people living in the area. Men and women of all ages, ethnic groups, and degrees of health lived down here. He even saw small children playing with scraps of trash in the dimly lit clearing where makeshift tents and living areas had been constructed.

"How many?" Laq asked.

"There are a little over three hundred down here at Ips camp." Ayvar said. "We try not to cluster together."

"That's a good tactic." Baresio said. "Makes it harder to find you."

"That, and it is easier to support."

"Support?" Sitix asked.

Instead of answering, he pointed to a group of people coming from a tunnel who were bring in large bags. They hauled them up to a table, and split them open to allow what looked like food pouring out.

"Is that…trash?" Fisher asked.

"It is survival." Ayvar said. "The Romulans have given the traitors above jobs in sanitation. They sort the waste by that which can be recycled, reused, or turned into compost for the farms. All that is in those bags is edible."

"But cross-contamination is still at an extremely high risk."

"Does the word survival mean something different where you're from?"

Theus turned with the rest of his group to see a slight, blue skinned woman approaching them. Like all down there, she wore tattered clothing and looked as if she hadn't had a proper meal or bath in forever. Still she conveyed authority with each step.

"GyVanta?" Laq said and asked by way of greeting.

"I am." She said. "The Counselor told me to expect you, I did not believe it would be so soon."

"You've been in contact with her?" Fisher asked.

"For as much as I've had to be, yes." She said. "Come, we have much to plan."

She walked past them to a heap of what appeared to be trash. After picking up a metal rod, a floor door lifted, revealing stairs for them to descend. Leading the way, Laq entered follow by the rest of her team. The small underground bunker was cramped. But they all fit around a circular planning table that had to be cleared of plans and maps.

"I will admit," GyVanta started, "that I didn't believe it to be true. When we contacted by another outsider, that wanted to help us retake our word, I thought it was a dream."

"I hope us standing here before you, proves the sincerity of our benefactors." Laq said.

"It does. And while I want to believe more than anything that your intentions are pure, it will take some convincing on the part of the other leaders."

"If they need to be convinced, just remind them that we aren't doing this out of the kindness of our hearts." Theus said.

GyVanta stared at him and said, "You choose now, while surrounded by my heavily armed people, and after we have already staged our forces to tell me of your duplicity?"

"Not duplicity, ma'am. Just facts. We are getting something out of this. Profit."

"And how does that make you any different than the Romulans?" She asked.

Baresio said, "The Romulans obtain what they want through violence, fear, and intimidation. They use subterfuge and clandestine tactics to take worlds for all they're worth."

"Of this, I'm aware." She said.

Fisher continued, "Then you should also be aware of how untenable that model is. Exploitation leads to anger, anger to resentment, and resentment is the fuel for rebellion."

Theus said, "While the Romulans are able to profit off the backs of your people, it is a stagnant system. People will never innovate. They will never venture to explore and tap new markets. When we get rid of the infestation on your planet, my people will have a new partner. One that is grateful to us for our assistance."

"And that debt to you will be repaid with the very essence of our planet."

"You continue to see us as a parasitic hoard." Laq said. "Sustainability is the key. The more people we allow access to knowledge and resources, the more they can create. That is what we want. A demand for our products, and the ability for your people to purchase them. For us, we want the discounts of cheaper purchasing and tariff-free export. But we aren't limiting you to exclusive contracts. You can sell to whomever you wish, and believe me when I say we can put you in contact with more buyers."

This seemed to satisfy GyVanta as she nodded her understanding. While it had been centuries since her people had use a capitalistic economic model on their world because of Romulan interference, they had never forgotten. It was easy to see how it could have still continued among the underground towns like this one.

"Very well." She said. Reaching under the table, she pulled up an old wooden box. After removing several locks, she opened it and pulled out several metal tablets. "Here it is."

"I-I don't understand." Laq said. "What are these?"

"Our salvation."

On the table, lay the dull metal slabs. There was no writing on them, but they did have tiny indentations cut into them along the entire surface. Including the sides and edges. Theus studied them intently while Sitix and Fisher ran tricorder scans. Before they finished, it came to him.

"The probe." Theus said suddenly.

"The probe." She said with a smile.

"What is she talking about?" Laq asked.

"The markings," Theus said, "it's their form of binary code. Read as basic Boolean on/off, it's clear."

After an adjustment to his equipment Fisher said, "Got it. These are the original schematics of the probe alright. Rudimentary chemical propulsion, reinforced frame. There's even a plasma ejection cone."

"A what?" Laq asked.

Theus answered, "A cone that was attached to the probe via a long magnetic tube. It extruded plasma that enveloped the device and made a cylindrical cone as it flew through space. A pretty good start for a navigational deflector. It would've taken care of micro debris but not much else."

"And the power that it holds is the key." GyVanta said.

"Hey guys." Sitix said. "I've found the power source, it's a controlled fission reaction using hydrogen."

"Exactly." GyVanta said. "My third fore-father GyTorve invented this technology. It was hard to keep it a secret. To teach those of our family math and science. But we persevered. And now, our people have a weapon that can eradicate the Romulans in one decisive stroke."

After a long moment of silence, Baresio asked, "Did she just say we're going to detonate a nuclear device to destroy the Romulans?"

"She did." Laq answered. To GyVanta she asked, "When do move out?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Eight**

 ** _USS Envoy_ , In orbit of planet M'Belit, Stardate 59518.5, Briefing Room**

 _"…It is in my judgement, that you are best qualified to resolve this situation peacefully Commander. The desires of Starfleet, The Federation, and The Romulan Star Empire are all secondary to the M'Belites. Do not let them perish Theu…The…"_

The playback ended as the PADD was taken from N'Pau and Doctor Matts began her treatment. In Captain Fenton's briefing joining Theus was Bullock, Baresio, zhNon, Fenton's First Officer Commander Ooccae, Ambassador Sk'Ront, and at the request of Theus, Ensign Contreras.

"Is that all you had to tell us?" Fenton asked with a dry smirk.

"Sir…" Theus said.

"There's no need." He said. "As commander of the Relief Fleet, it is my duty as next senior officer to take command of these negotiations."

"Actually," Sk'Ront said, "I'm next in command. Unless we're throwing the regulations book out the airlock, I'm sure you know that my diplomatic rating is the equivalent of a lower half rear-admiral."

"That does not give you command of this ship, nor can you issue operational orders." Ooccae said.

Theus knew that the tall Deltan Commander was correct. While it was easy to assume that he only agreed with him because of his distracting beauty, it was a fact that couldn't be denied. But they were still on a mission. And unless Fenton abandoned it, he had to obey Sk'Ront's lawful orders.

"Gentlemen." Theus said. "I'm not interested in taking over for Admiral N'Pau. While her faith in me is humbling, I am not ready to lead negotiations of this magnitude."

"To coin an Earth phrase, 'I don't give a damn' what you want Commander!" Sk'Ront said angrily. "If you're tired of doing your job, resign your commission. But this is why you were given a command. To handle the tough assignments."

"Ambassador, I'm-"

"Under orders from the Admiral. The only thing I need to know, is will you obey them?"

Theus was silent.

"Good. I'll be in my office updating the Romulans and the M'Belites of our current situation. We're still on the clock people, and I want an action plan on my desk within five hours."

He leapt from his chair, turned sharply and left the room without another word. With all eyes on Theus, he turned to Fenton and said, "Sir, I don't know what to say."

"The truth will do just fine, Commander." He said, sounding resolved. "You will have my support on this, but I'm tired of being stuck in the dark. What is going on? Why did Admiral N'Pau place you in charge?"

"I will confide in you in private on that matter, sir." Theus said.

"Very well," he nodded, "then while you have all of us here, you might as well give us an idea of what you plan on doing."

Theus smiled slightly and said, "That's the easy part sir. You were present when I told the Admiral of my extraction plan. I want to get the Romulans, destroy their equipment, and get out. Whatever fallout occurs can be dealt with by the diplomatic team."

Bullock said, "Say the word, Captain, and my MACOs will get it done. But are you sure you want to scuttle the compound?"

"Is there a reason we shouldn't?" Baresio asked.

zhNon said, "The terms of the Romulan's release was that they give the M'Belites access to their entire scientific database. Destroying the base denies them that."

"As we should." Ooccae said. "The level of contamination that will result from them having that knowledge is extraordinary."

"Is it?" Fenton asked. "They know that sentient alien life exists in the universe. Their culture has been guided and shaped by the Romulans for over two centuries."

Theus said, "Which is exactly why we need to give them the opportunity to develop for themselves. Romulan tech will only interfere with that."

"And what about Starfleet?" zhNon asked. "I know the Admiral says that the M'Belites come first, but sir, you told me that she admitted the Federation has an interest in becoming allies with the people of this world."

"We could always just move on entirely." Bullock said. "After all, the Romulans did create this mess."

"That's pretty dark." Fenton said. "Even for a MACO."

"It's also not an option. Look, I'm not particularly proud of this, but I'm okay with saying I was just following orders. Not just because it's the truth, but also because I want this mission resolved. We will rescue the Romulans, destroy the possibility of contamination, and move on." Theus said. "zhNon, coordinate with Major Bullock and prepare a drop team to-"

"Sir, you're making a mistake."

Everyone went quiet and locked their attention on Contreras. The lone Ensign was the only junior officer at the meeting, and he hadn't spoken until now.

"I'm sorry Ensign, but could you repeat that?" Theus said angrily.

"Sir…I-I don't think it's the best course of action to just leave the M'Belites like this. It's dangerous."

Fenton let out a hearty laugh and said, "This should be good, XO." And patted Ooccae on the shoulder.

"Ensign." zhNon chided. "You accompanied us here to give input in regard to the M'Belites if it was so warranted. It wasn't!"

"Ma'am I-"

"Ensign!" Theus snapped. "I can see it was a mistake to have you apart of these discussions. Specialist, escort him back to the ship. zhNon will deal with him later."

"Aye, sir." Baresio said.

He stood and went to Contreras who didn't offer any resistance. As they silently made their way to the door, the Ensign suddenly stopped and turned to his captain.

"Of all people sir, I would've thought you'd understand."

zhNon stood from her chair and roar, "You are just begging for attention right now!"

"Wait." Theus said, sounding tired. "Okay Ensign, I'll bite. What is so special about me that I should understand or have more compassion?"

Contreras walked back over and looked at the seated assembly before saying, "Because you're human sir."

"I'm sure it wasn't your intention for that to come out as offensive as it did, but nevertheless you succeeded." Ooccae said.

"I meant that you know our history sir. What the Romulans have done is no different."

"Can you be more specific?" Theus asked.

Bullock spoke up, "He means the history unique to both you and him, sir. You're both descendants of African Diaspora. Isn't that right, Ensign?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

zhNon asked, "Is he talking about a violent chapter from Earth's past?"

"Not just a chapter." Bullock said.

"Sir," Contreras continued, "Imperialism, Colonialism, it changed the world. But more importantly, it changed the destiny of millions of people. Mostly through pain and suffering. Your ancestors dealt with chattel slavery and the concept of manifest destiny. So did mine. And what you're proposing is tantamount to telling them to go back after the Romulans have gotten what they want from them."

"Captain, I agree." Bullock said.

"Really?" Theus asked.

"Sir, it's no secret that I don't have any love and very little compassion for the Romulans. They are just as bad if not worse than old Earth. Every world in their empire was forced into subjugation. They treated the Remans like livestock, and in the end those poor people paid the price because of their arrogance."

"If I could interrupt." Fenton said. "This history lesson, while similar to the M'Belites, does nothing but bolster Commander Eridos' position. We should leave them to determine their own fate without interference."

"But that's the most selfish and cowardly part!" Contreras said. "Sirs, could you imagine if every displaced person had been returned to the nation that their parents originated? Not able to speak the language, no connection to anyone, and certainly no form of education. The M'Belites were used, not allowed to learn, and forced to do things in the way of their subjugators. To say no one has a responsibility to them is offensive."

"We weren't the ones who altered their future." zhNon said.

"But we did get involved." Bullock said. "Starfleet chose to accept this mission from the Romulans. They ordered us to make contact and put ourselves between the conflict. That the M'Belites have even heard us out is amazing. I mean, what right do we have to interfere with their overthrowing the people that enslaved them?"

"By that logic, we shouldn't interfere by ensuring they get the technology they want. If Admiral V'Ren decides to destroy his compound, then we should let them." Theus said.

"Earth isn't alone in this. We know what happens when you give advanced technology to less developed cultures. Especially weapons." Baresio said. "But I agree with Contreras as well. V'Ren said they were the M'Belites gods. Now suddenly things aren't going their way and they're trying to act as if nothing is on them."

Theus sighed loudly and asked the room, "Fine, suggestions? Contreras has brought up a very valid point and after hearing him out, I will entertain alternatives. So? What are they?"

They were silent.

"Nothing?" He asked, letting the irritation in his voice flow freely. "Because it sounds like some of you are suggesting that we break several rules of the Prime Directive in order to right a wrong the Romulans caused. They won't do it themselves, and more importantly, they're in no position to do so. So, I'm asking for options. What can we do?"

"…We can stay and help." Contreras said.

"In what way?" Theus asked. "We can't give them weapons. Updating their technology be it power systems, flight, sensors, and the like can all be militarized. What reason would we have?"

"The same one the Vulcans had over three hundred years ago when they decided to stay and help Earth." Baresio said.

 **M'Belit, DuVala Pass, 2378**

"This place is beautiful, GyVanta." Theus said. "I would love to study it sometime."

"Study?" She asked. "What type of research would you conduct here?"

Laq answered, "Mineralogical, soil. With how flat the land is, if there was anything of value in the dirt we could get to it easy."

She finished and shot Theus a glance and he internally admonished himself for almost breaking character. But it was difficult to focusing on being obsessed with material wealth as they traversed what their guide had called the _DuVala_ pass. It was currently twilight, but the majesty of the scenery hadn't diminished.

It was an arid area, but no where near as hot as it could have been. Most like because of the season, the pass reminded Theus of a park dedicated to Joshua Trees back on Earth. The plants were tightly clustered together that made walking easy, but each bloomed in an outward puff of different patterns, colors, and spines. It mirrored the sky in that there was a kaleidoscope of color on the ground and in the sky with the setting sun.

"We should break soon." Ayvar said. He had join them along with five of his most dedicated guardsmen.

"That we should. We need the rest, for tomorrow, we make history." GyVanta said proudly.

The two teams moved to a cluster of larger boulders and started to setup a bivouac area. Although they traveled together, GyVanta's team still setup several meters away. With a fire made, and their ration packs open, Theus took the time to take some scans of the surrounding area.

"Still?" Laq asked.

"I can't help it." Theus said sheepishly. "This place is amazing. I'm not sure if it's because the Romulans got here so long ago, but there is virtually no indications of industrial waste or atmospheric pollutants in any of the scans I've conducted."

Sitix said, "So how about lifting your head from that screen to the sky and just enjoying it?"

"I am enjoying it." He said.

"Hey, if Eridos wants to earn another accolade to show to mom and pops, who are we to stop him?" Baresio said.

At that, everyone began laughing lightly. Theus smiled, but it soon faded, and he went back to work.

"Are you really going to be doing that all night?" Fisher asked.

"Just until I feel tired." He answered.

"Why am I not surprised. Make sure they get your good side before they frame it."

Theus put down his tricorder and said, "I can tell the difference between tongue and cheek versus someone being an ass."

"Aww did I hit a nerve?" Fisher asked in a mocking tone. "Do you need your dad to come kiss it and make it better?"

He stood and approached Fisher. Before he got within striking range, Sitix grabbed him and pulled him back while Baresio blocked his path.

"Alright, take it all the way down!" Laq ordered.

"What's your problem with me anyway Fisher?" Theus asked.

"You really wanna do this?" He asked.

"I already know you're pissed that I'm smarter than you." He shook himself from Sitix's grasp and stretched out his arms. "So c'mon, let's have it."

Fisher set down a pouch he was drinking from and said, "You still don't get it Eridos. No one likes you. Least of all me."

"I'm sorry is it my family? Does me having a loving and supportive relationship with my parents anger you?"

He shrugged. "If I'm being honest, yes. Your dad is a cook and your mom a dock jock."

Theus sneered, "She still outranks you!"

"Yeah, thirty years in Starfleet will do that. With enough time, she was bound to make a higher rank. Even if it is just logistical transport. But hey, we're all apart of the same team and someone needs to do the boring jobs in the Sol System."

Laq interrupted, "Enough, Fish."

"No." Theus said. "Keep going. It's actually entertaining to know that someone is so petty and insignificant that they are angered that I have people in my life who care about me."

"That's not it." Fisher said. "My parents are both scientists who worked their asses off to help me get to where I am. They did everything right, but then here you come, the-"

"Son of a cook and dock jock. How frustrating for you." Theus laughed.

"Michael," Sitix said sternly, "don't."

"…the cheater." Fisher said.

Theus moved so fast, no one could catch him. He tackled Fisher and had him on his back, one hand grabbing his collar, the other punching his face.

"Say it again!" Theus demanded. "Say it…"

He suddenly felt weak as a sharp pain ran down his right side. His head rolled, and he noticed a hand clamping down on the right side of his neck.

"That's enough!" Baresio said.

He released the pressure of his nerve pinch and Theus fell off of Fisher. Dazed and disoriented, he couldn't fight back as Baresio pulled him back and helped him to a sitting position.

Fisher sat up and spat blood from his mouth.

"It doesn't even take more than a general inquiry to pull up your service record. You lied on your application to Starfleet. You lied to your crew and captain. You even lied to the parents you claim to love so much. And for all that, you're given a commission. Access to the highest and most classified technology the Federation has to offer.

You lied and cheated your way to your rank. It doesn't matter that you know what you're doing because at the end of the day, you will always be more competitive than your peers who followed the rules. Who did what was asked of them without taking a shortcut. Everyone on _Broadsword_ knows it. Everyone on this team knows it. And you better believe that every smile you get is only because they don't want the _reliever_ to take their spot. I don't have a problem with you Eridos, I'm just not threatened by you."

Theus looked to his teammates who wouldn't meet his eyes. He knew that they did indeed feel as Fisher had stated, and didn't know what to say. Instead of trying to come up with something, he went into his bag and pulled out a hypo. The injection focused his mind, and with a clearer head he stood, grabbed his equipment, and left.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Baresio shouted.

"The truth." Fisher said.

"What are you talking about? Know one feels that way about him."

Baresio was stunned when no one agreed.

"Wow, really?" He said to the group.

"What do you want me to say?" Sitix asked. "He's the youngest yet outranks even Laq because of time in service."

"So it's okay to just gang up on him?"

"That's not fair." Laq said. "You heard him when he told Fisher to keep going. He's a commissioned officer in Starfleet, and sooner or later he was going to bump heads with someome. I'm just glad it came from one of us."

"You're not even in Starfleet!"

"But the Third Republic wants to join the Federation. We are working so closely that it's likely we will have an officer exchange program and even be allowed to join. Militia members will get the first slots."

Baresio shook his head. "I don't understand what's happening. Since when is Starfleet so cutthroat?"

"Since its beginning." Fisher said. "You're a ground officer so the metrics you're evaluated on are more physical and tactical in nature. Those are gifts you're born with. But for those of us who want to distinguish ourselves in a nation with limitless access to knowledge, resources, and assistance, being mediocre or even talented isn't good enough. The idea of cheating is abhorrent to us."

Baresio walked away and picked up his pack and harness.

"Where are you going?" Laq asked.

"To find him, where else?"

"Just let him walk it off." Sitix said. "Look, I get that you guys have a, a thing or whatever but…"

"Here's where you don't get it." Baresio said. "This tale goes back centuries. Starfleet, MACO or Navy and Marine. Call it what you want, but ground side puts loyalty above all."

He didn't give them time to answer before he left. For a moment, he considered bringing a tricorder or night vision goggles. However, the night was cool and Theus was angry. So angry, that the heat from his body created a scent that was easy for him to follow. It didn't take him long to make his way up several boulders and to see Theus sitting at the edge of a depression filled with water.

"Hey, Eridos." He called out.

Theus turned and waved him over. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry about that." Baresio finally said.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything." He sighed. "But he's right you know. I did cheat."

"C'mon, don't be like that. You saved people and served with honor."

"And earned a rank faster than any of them can ever catch up to."

They were silent again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think they're just jealous they don't have a mom that's their own personal cheerleader or a dad that makes pinto bean soup." Baresio said.

"Butter bean."

"I tried." He laughed. "But that's pretty sweet. My dad has a carpentry shop and does all kind of projects. Woodwork, ceramics, engraving. All by hand."

"Ditto." Theus said. "Nothing can be replicated in my dad's kitchen. He owns three restaurants and two bakeries. All from scratch. He even has a sour dough starter that he's been feeding for like twenty years."

"Did he ever try to get you to follow in his footsteps?"

"Oh yeah." Theus said and finally smiled. "I had been out of school for like a year and they were determined to find me a hobby. Those were some long days at his Artisan Preservation Guild meetings."

"Wait, you're dad's APG too?"

"He's in charge of his local chapter."

Baresio shook his head and said, "When we moved to Earth I was about fourteen. New York was way too cold and humid for me, so the first thing he did was modify my room so I could adjust the environment to Vulcan standard. Tried his best to get me to decorate it with relics that I needed to make myself."

"Technology has taken as much as its given." Theus said. "Thanks for checking up on me man."

"I meant it when I said I like hanging out, but you're still pretty boring most days."

"Shut up." He chuckled. "But seriously, sorry about all the jokes. I know they're only teasing but it does get old."

"You're good. Besides, they don't even bother me."

"They…they don't?" Theus asked.

Baresio smiled mischievously and said, "No. They really don't."

"Oh, well when we get back, maybe you can show me that move."

Theus brought his hand up and around Baresio's neck and playfully clamped down. Instinctively, Baresio shirked from him and moved back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Theus asked.

"N-No…I just…"

Theus lifted Baresio's hand and placed his own against it palm to palm.

"It's just skin, man."

Baresio started at the contact in awe. With this much contact, and this duration, he should have invaded Theus' deepest thoughts. His own emotions should have been flowing into him and overwhelming the human. As had happened every time he made such physical contact before. But nothing.

"Are you okay?" Theus asked.

"I'm…I'm amazing." He said. Baresio wasn't sure if there was something wrong with him, so he concentrated slightly, and began to push at the edges of Theus' mental barriers.

"Oh…" Theus said and looked slightly dizzy. "I guess that nerve pinch was stronger than I thought."

"No, I'm sorry. That was me." He said.

"Were you trying to read my mind?"

"Not, I mean not really."

"Go ahead." Theus said. He took Baresio's had and brought it up to his right temple. "Tell me what I'm thinking. What do I want to do? What do I want right now?"

Baresio reluctantly positioned his fingers. He closed his eyes and concentrated but went slow. Every time he had tried this, within moments someone was screaming in agony. This time he heard nothing. And soon he was inside Theus' mind. It was intense but warm. Complex but simple in how focused and goal oriented he was.

He centered himself, and in that moment, he heard Theus' voice. It was calling to him, telling him of what he longed for. There was no one else, no individual. And Baresio knew that he had never felt more content in his life. If this is what Vulcans experienced behind the walls of their homes; when they mated or when they healed one another, then their repressed emotions were a small price to pay.

"…I-I don't know what to say." Theus said. "That's the first time I've ever joined minds with someone."

"In a way, me too." Baresio said. He smiled lightly and asked, "Is that really what you want to do? You and me I mean. Together?"

He nodded.

Baresio stood up and offered Theus his hand. The both went through their packs, and in moments, assembled their compression phaser rifles.

"I'll take Ayvar and his men." Baresio said.

"This compound will keep them in a medically induced coma for at least seventy-two hours. We will need to position them so that waste can leave there bodies without causing infection or attracting decomposers." He said while loading hypos.

"Gotcha. And before you ask, yes these are set to stun."

"Good. But keep your blades ready just in case."

"Always." Baresio said and did one final weapons check. "You are going to gloat so hard that we captured the prime target without their help, aren't you?"

At that, Theus just shrugged.


	10. Chapter 9

**Nine**

 _ **USS Aegis**_ , **In orbit of planet M'Belit, Stardate 59518.9, Ready Room**

"Come." Theus said when he heard the chime at his door.

Captain Fenton entered looking his normal, professional self. After the discussions aboard _Envoy_ had ended, he recommended they both take time to put together a proposal before submitting it to Ambassador Sk'Ront. Theus was thankful for the suggestion, as it gave him the much-needed time to prepare himself for this conversation.

"Thank you for coming to see me Captain." Theus said and offered him a seat from his desk.

"It's no problem at all." He said. "Besides, you still owe me an explanation."

"That I do." Theus stood and went to his replicator to bring back drinks and offered one to Fenton before asking, "What do you know about the _Message in a Bottle_ incident?"

"It sounds familiar, but I'm not able to place it."

"Not surprising, sir. It happened over thirteen years ago on stardate five-one-four-six-two."

"Wait, you're talking about that EMH program that was transmitted to Starfleet Command from _Voyager_ to let us know that she was in the Delta Quadrant." Fenton said.

"I am." He nodded.

Turning from Fenton, Theus tapped some commands into his desk terminal and several holographic screens appeared between them. They scrolled information, all of it marked classified.

"What is this?"

"There was much more to the story than the official cables released." He said. "That program wasn't relayed via a civilian frontier explorer vessel, it came through on the _Prometheus_ when she still had an NX designation."

"Commandeered by Romulans?...The entire crew executed…my god. They covered it all up." He said shaking his head. "How did they-"

"It's a long story sir, but we were successful in retaking the ship. From the hostages we captured, we learned that there was a slight shake-up on the bridge. While most believed that the ship was intended as a prize for the Star Navy to dissect, in actuality a Tal-Shiar operative intended to deliver it to their organization."

"And this has just been declassified?"

"Oh no sir," Theus said, "this is still very much classified. Although the _Prometheus_ class is in full production and no longer an experimental ship, Starfleet does not want it to become common knowledge that one of our most advanced and experimental escorts was almost lost."

"Then why are you telling me any of this? How did you even get clearance?"

He input some commands and the screen changed to a set of official orders from Starfleet Intelligence.

"In the battle to take back the _Prometheus_ , two _Defiant_ and one _Akira_ class starships were dispatched to engage two _D'deridex_ warbirds."

"That much fire power was needed?"

"Not for the Romulans. We both know an _Akira_ can take on three of that class of warbird if need be. But the multi-vector assault mode of the _Prometheus_ meant that they were facing upward of five ships. Possibly seven when you consider how powerful those sections are."

"And how does SI come into play?"

"Right as the Romulans were retreating, the shields on the _Prometheus_ had to lower in order to beam aboard personnel to secure the ship. We learned from the prisoners, that there were three unaccounted for crew-members that were with them when they took over."

"Beamed away in the confusion?"

"That was our working theory. An extensive internal investigation showed the three missing crewmen to be Romulan spies. They had infiltrated and even worked on some of the components in the construction of the ship. It was how they were able to operate it, when only the actual crew of the ship was taught."

"What became of them?"

That question caused Theus to lower his eyes and he said, "They were _dealt_ with."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Fenton asked, not even hiding the accusation.

Theus steeled his features before answering, "It means that they were tracked, hunted down, and dealt with. This ensured that they could not use their expertise to exploit any knowledge they gained while in control of a stolen Starfleet asset."

"So that's it? In one silent, dark operation they were all dealt with?"

"Of course not." He said. "It took time. The first operative was found within a months-time. The second, took the better half of a year. The third took almost three full years, but we eventually found him."

"Where?"

"Initially we focused on the Romulan homeworld. It wasn't until we broadened our parameters that we discovered he was the son of an officer that had fallen in battle under the command of Admiral V'Ren."

"He was on M'Belit?!" Fenton asked sounding shocked.

"He was sir." Theus said. "In 2378, Starfleet put together a small task-force. It was comprised of officers with savant level talents in ground force engagement, spatial navigation, and theoretical engineering sciences. We were trained to be quick, silent, intelligent, and when need be deadly."

"We?"

"Yes. I was apart of that team, sir. So was Specialist Baresio, and Admiral N'Pau knows all of this."

"She placed you in charge of the negotiations because of something you did. That your team did."

"Correct again sir."

Theus let out a deep breath. He knew during their previous meeting that he had been thinking about this, but didn't want to admit that it was currently influencing his decision. Perhaps that was why he was so short with Contreras.

"Captain, ten years ago, my team and I were ordered to bring in a Romulan spy. It was clear that SI Command did not care what it took, they just didn't want any remaining loose ends. We didn't actively seek to interfere with this planet, or its politics. But we did."

"What did you do?"

 **M'Belit, Two kilometers outside of the Romulan Stronghold, 2378**

"At least have the courage to look at me before you present me for execution!" GyVanta spat.

"You're being a bit dramatic." Theus said.

"Is she though?" Baresio asked.

"…I guess not."

Laq said, "Eyes sharp, we need to stick to the plan."

"Unless you two wanna go off half-cocked again." Fisher said.

"Being proactive is a good thing." Baresio shot back.

"You're condemning my people." GyVanta pleaded. "We've endured centuries of pain under the Romulans and you're ensuring it lasts centuries more!"

Laq turned to her and said, "That's enough. This exchange is happening, and we're collecting that bounty. You don't need to be conscious for it to take place."

She went silent and they all waited. Theus performed another passive scan of the compound. After he and Baresio had taken out GyVanta's escorts and captured her, they also stripped the guards of their equipment. As had been surmised earlier, their suits did indeed mask life signs in a way that Starfleet had not yet figured out.

They were currently outside of the Romulan complex that was a hub of activity. While the building itself was an obvious military design, careful attention had been paid to aesthetics. For all the hard angles and reinforced metal that protected the walls, there was just as much manicured landscaping. Theus decided this was due to how long they had been on the planet, and the Romulans love of grandiose displays of opulence.

They were an imperial people if nothing. And Laq had decided to use that to the team's advantage. Under the cover of night, they had made their way to just outside the main entrance and set up a camouflaged position. The sentry patrolled at regular intervals, but complacency had lulled them into a false sense of security. No M'Belite would dare try to attack them directly, and as such, scanners performed most of the work.

"Someone's coming." Fisher said.

They all tensed, but soon heard the distinct buzzing sound of an insect not native to this world, a signaling device that notified them of Sitix's return.

"Report." Laq said.

"So far so good."

Fisher said, "That's a given, seeing as how they didn't shoot you on sight."

Sitix nodded. "Trust me, I was the first to notice. At any rate, I got their attention. Right now, the genetic sample we took from GyVanta is being verified. I don't suppose it will take long, but I still told them we wouldn't be back for five hours…why'd I do that again?"

Baresio answered, "It's a negotiation tactic. We're making them sweat a bit."

"I could tell that." Sitix said. "But I'm asking why? We don't actually want the reward."

Theus took over and explained, "It's for several reasons. For the Romulans to actually believe we stand apart from the Federation as private opportunists, we need to give the appearance of being shady. They will expect for us to try to renegotiate the bounty, in addition to coming up with a list of things we want to tack on. This will lead to a back and forth with some colorful threats which will ultimately come full circle back to the original agreed upon terms."

"Oh." Sitix said, while Laq and Baresio stared at Theus after he finished explaining.

"What?"

Baresio said, "I…thought we gave that window so that they would think we were prepping her for transport."

"So did I." Laq said. "When did you become so analytical? For people I mean?"

Theus shrugged.

Laq continued, "Where ever it comes from, it's served us well. You, Baresio, and Sitix will make the transfer. I want you to take lead on the talks. Once the target is acquired, we will initiate secondary objectives if; and only if, the target is secured. Are we clear?"

They all nodded. Several hours later Sitix led Theus and Baresio to the entrance of the Romulan compound. The guards were tense; however, it was obvious their party had been expected. After following the sentry to a small antechamber and waiting a few more minutes, a Romulan Commander entered with two armed assistants in tow.

"You are the bounty hunters?" He asked.

Theus could have sworn it sounded more like an accusation. The Commander was young and held a smug if not condescending look on his face. He didn't linger on it, and instead stood with and exaggerated excitement before clapping his together.

"Commander T'Kon I presume?" Theus said.

"You presume correctly."

"Indeed I do. May I say what a delight it is to be working with you this fine-"

"Enough!" T'Kon snapped. "Where is the fugitive?"

Baresio said, "Hey now, I think we're getting ahead of ourselves."

"You will be silent!" He snarled. "If there is one thing that disgusts me more than a spineless Vulcan, it is half-breed filth not worthy to be in my presence."

Theus saw Baresio tense and made a slight gesture for him not to take the bait.

Sitix said, "Now that's just plain rude."

"I will not repeat myself!" T'Kon said and his assistants stepped forward with their hands on the holsters of their disruptors.

It took everything in him for Theus not to roll his eyes. The intelligence dossiers on T'Kon were surprisingly detailed, and after studying them, all of his responses were completely in line with the psychological profile work ups done on him. He had only risen to such a high rank because of the noble house he was born into.

After his father's death, Admiral V'Ren had kept him close and sent him on missions. One that included the failed attempt to capture the Prometheus. Despite the failure, T'Kon was a competent technologist. It was surmised that this is why he was allowed to retain some level of authority without facing any form of charges. Yet he no longer commanded a warbird for his empire. A change in his position that no doubt left him bitter. Theus tucked this information away for later, as he had negotiating to do.

"She is someplace safe." Theus said. "For now. You know, we didn't realize that she was so important to the Empire, to you. If we did, we would've asked for a lot more than just one hundred bricks of gold-pressed latinum. I'd say she's worth at least ten times as much."

A hand gesture from T'Kon was all that was needed for his assistants to draw their weapons and take aim.

"You will bring her to me at once. Or die where you stand!" T'Kon spat.

Baresio crossed his arms and said, "That would be most illogical."

Behind him, Sitix stifled a laugh and walked slightly ahead of her group.

"Alright boys, how's about you two quit measuring your ear points and let the fairer sex talk."

With a hand on her hip, she sauntered bravely to stand before the assistant to T'Kon's right and with a pointed finger, started to push down on the emitter of his disruptor while saying, "You can put it away now. We've left explicit instructions to some associates of ours that if we don't return within a specified time, GyVanta goes free."

She walked over to the left and did the same.

"And just as a way to screw you over, we'll send her along with some nice tech we've…acquired from our business transactions. Tech we all know you don't want her or her little resistance to have."

At her last words, Theus noticed T'Kon shift uncomfortable. Sitix continued and walked to stand directly in front of him. She brought her free hand up to his cheek, chartreuse with anger as she caressed it lightly.

"So we can continue on wasting each other's time, or we can go someplace and talk to one another. Someplace, less formal."

T'Kon took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. "What do you want?" He asked deliberately.

"I just told you-"

He stepped back from her touch and said, "The bounty was for one hundred bricks. That was what we agreed to when you contacted us."

Baresio said, "We're not unreasonable people, Commander. But we're also not in the business of giving away profit or squandering opportunity. Maybe you should take my friend up on negotiating in a more relaxed setting."

Sitix smiled broadly and started to bat her eyes, but T'Kon didn't even flinch.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm sure 'half-breed' filth isn't your type, so it looks like it falls to my other friend here."

"Wait, what?!" Theus shouted.

T'Kon raised an eyebrow at Theus and then turned from them. While walking toward the exit, he said over his shoulder, "My assistants will show you to a guest suite. Feel free to make use of all the amenities available. You will be joining me in my private quarters in a few hours for evening meal and it would do some good for you to take a proper bath."

 _ **USS Aegis**_

"One moment," Fenton said interrupting, "Theus, if this part of the story is about to become risqué then you can feel free to skip ahead." He finished with a small smirk.

"If only it was something that simple, sir." Theus answered. "I wasn't entirely looking forward to dinner, however-"

 _Bridge to Captain Eridos_

"Go ahead, zhNon."

 _Sir, the leaders of the districts have beamed aboard the_ Envoy _. Commander Ooccae has signaled that they are in the dining hall along with a few crew members and are stiff at best._

"Tell the transporter room to prep for Captain Fenton's and my departure. Eridos out."

"It seems you have gift for timing." Fenton said while standing.

Theus smiled and headed to his door. As soon as it opened, he saw Baresio on the other side about to push the visitor notification.

"Captain!" He said, sounding slightly startled.

"Yes Specialist, this is my ready room." Theus said.

"Of course sir," he said, "I just wanted to know if you had a moment to speak."

"Can it wait? Captain Fenton and I were just about to transport over to meet with the district leaders."

"I see. In that case sir I can accompany you with a security detail and we can talk then."

"Talk about what?" Theus asked. He heard the slight edge in his voice and thought that Fenton had as well.

"I'll see you on board Eridos. Specialist." He said with a nod and left them for the turbo lift.

Seeing the moment as odd, and inappropriate to be speaking in a doorway, Theus gestured for Baresio to enter. He did not offer him a seat however, nor did he move from the spot once the hatch had shut.

"What is it, Baresio? We're all really busy at the moment."

His face tensed for a moment, but he said, "Well for one Captain, that. Why so formal?"

Theus rolled his eyes. "Fine, what is it Keln? You just asked me for a moment, and suddenly you have to talk."

"We can go to-"

"No." Theus said abruptly. "We can't. I didn't request any MACO support because this is a diplomatic issue and ship's security falls to Lieutenant Goritan. Clear your assignments through Major Bullock."

"Eri?"

"We're both still very much on duty, Specialist. Now we've been talking for almost a minute and you still haven't said anything. What do you want?"

"Are…are you mad at me about something?"

"What? You can't be serious!" He huffed. "With all that is going on, and the stress it has placed on the entire command staff, you honestly believe any change in my mood has to do with you personally?"

"You tell me, sir!" He shouted back. "You're not the only one dealing with a lot right now. And while I don't expect you to coddle me, ever since we left Doctor Matts' office, something has been different."

"You're seeing things that aren't there." Theus said and turned from him.

Baresio blocked his path with an arm and said, "Am I? Because several of your crewman have noticed and three of your officers asked me directly."

Theus folded his arms. "Okay then, you're right. I am pissed at you."

"Finally." Baresio said. He squared Theus to him and placed his hands on both his shoulders. "It may only be temporary, but you're my Captain now. If I have failed you or this crew, if my actions have been less than what is expected of a Starfleet Officer-"

Theus moved Baresio's hands off him and said, "No. This has nothing to do with your performance or your actions down on the planet. I know that has been building for some time and…this is about us."

"Us?

"Yes us, or more precisely me. Why didn't you tell me about your syndrome?"

"We've already been through this." He said shaking his head in incomprehension.

"You told me why you kept the physical symptoms to yourself. That I can understand. But you didn't tell me about the synaptic overload you cause with those you meld with."

"How could I? They're one in the same because I couldn't bring up one without explaining the other."

"And if I experienced a mental overload like that? Then what?"

"Is that what? Oh Eri, I…I…"

Baresio raised his arms but stopped short. He looked to Theus, who reluctantly nodded, and embraced him with his arms still folded.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. Never do anything that would put you in danger." He said and started to rock slowly.

Theus had calmed a bit, but it hadn't changed anything.

"Keln, we've known one another for a very long time. I believe you'd never do anything like that intentionally." He stopped their motion and pulled away from him. "But it doesn't change what you did."

"I don't…I don't understand." Was all Baresio could manage.

"No matter your intentions, no matter how many safety precautions you took, you still exposed me to a potentially life changing and in fact life threatening situation just by melding with you. All those times we were together, when we were vulnerable and supposedly as honest as we could be with one another, you were lying."

"Theus, there was no danger! From the first time we melded, I always knew."

"No you assumed. And from that assumption, you place my health at risk." He started to pace. "But that's not what angers me, it's that you didn't even give me a chance to make my own decision."

Baresio was silent.

"I can say with absolute certainty that had I know, the only thing that would've been different is that I probably would have been intimate with you more. And not out of pity or some misplaced obligation, but because I would've know that you enjoyed our time together just as much as I did. That for you to go to such lengths, it was more than just physical. To make matters worse, I know for a fact without you saying another word, that if you couldn't be honest with me, then you certainly weren't honest with the others you melded with."

"Wait, don't act as if you know-"

"You're right." Theus said and put up his hands. "That was low, and I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

They were both silent for what seemed like hours

Baresio finally said, "I-I don't know what you want from me. What to say or do."

"You don't have to say anything, what's done is done."

"I hope that doesn't apply to the damage I've done to us."

"There is no 'us'." Theus said.

"There is. You said it yourself, we've known one another for a very long time. Hell we've been friends from the moment we met, sometimes more. But always friends, always on good terms. I'm sorry that I jeopardized that."

Theus swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "Keln-"

 _zhNon to Captain Eridos_

Theus steeled himself and touched his comm badge, "I know what you're going to say Commander. I'll be breaking protocol, but standby for site to site transport directly to the district leaders. Energize."

"Duty always calls." Baresio said.

"Indeed. Return to duty Specialist." The transporter sequence had already started, and before Baresio fell away Theus said lowly, "Never the end."


	11. Chapter 10

**Ten**

 **M'Belit, Romulan Stronghold, Residential Quarters, 2378**

"I trust your suite is adequate?" T'Kon asked in a tone that more than suggested he already knew the answer to his question.

"Th…they were…I mean…"

Theus stammered to answer his host and for once during this entire mission, wasn't using his operative training to act. The suite his team had been assigned was lavish beyond anything he was used to, but that was not what had taken his breath away. He had seen the pristine shores and villas of Risa. The kaleidoscope of colors in the ice caverns of Andoria. Even the untouched wilderness of the Sierra Nevada Mountain ranges of his own world.

They all paled in comparison to what he beheld now. T'Kon; true to form, had invited Theus to his private quarters. They were the size of a medium conference room and resplendent in the crests and colors of his noble house. Jewels and ornaments adorned every wall in restrained minimalism that had to have been carried over into their culture from their Vulcan cousins. And for how stunning the room was, it was practically unremarkable to the view of the outside.

Standing on a large semi-circle balcony that was positioned in such an angle as to separate ones view from the stronghold, Theus saw a highly vegetated and life filled wooded area. It spanned for as far as his eyes could see, and see great deal he could. Lights were emanating from the canopy in what could only be described as lighting flashes. However, the colors kept changing, and a cacophony of calls from native species could be heard clearly.

"Beautiful, is it not?" T'Kon asked.

Theus was still awe struck with his reverie of the landscape. It took a light touch on his shoulder to bring him out of his trance.

"W-what?"

T'Kon gave a smug grin and chuckled deeply.

"It is Commander." Theus said after regaining his composure. "It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. And I've been all over the quadrant."

"So you say." He gestured toward his dining table and pulled out a chair for Theus to sit before taking his own.

"It's true. My crew and I have…oh? Thank you." Theus said to a bright pink M'Belite who had topped off his glass with Romulan Ale.

The M'Belite didn't even make eye contact, and with a swift and nervous nod, left quickly.

"Then tell me, how did you hear of my bounty?" He said and took a drink from his glass.

Theus thought quickly. He, Sitix, and Baresio had rehearsed many scenarios of how this evening would play out, but it focused mainly on negotiations and not small talk.

"That would require me to break a few well honored codes among the people I associate with."

"The Code of Thieves?" T'Kon asked. "I have read Terran literature about it."

"That's not exactly what it's called, but close enough." He said with a raise of his glass.

It was then that their meals were brought out. Vegetables that were native to the planet. Soups that were the color of pure gold, but lighter than plomeek broth. And a red meat more succulent than anything Theus' father had ever prepared.

"This is all quite amazing Commander, I almost feel bad for extorting you."

"So you admit it?!" T'Kon shouted in jest.

He and Theus had both finished one bottle of ale, and were halfway through their second.

"Duplicity and lies are bad business practices. If I'm getting over on you, there should be no doubt in your mind. One thousand bars."

"Well at least you have finally come to it." T'Kon set down his glass. "Tell me something, S'Ueht, why should I let this continue instead of having you brought to an interrogation room and getting what I want that way?"

Instead of answering him, Theus stood and walked to the edge of the balcony. He took a seat on one of the stools, positioned between a small coffee table and soon T'Kon joined him with fresh glasses of ale.

Resting his elbows on his thighs, and after a long drink, Theus looked T'Kon in his eyes and said, "Damn, that's pretty."

T'Kon leaned in close and said, "Do go on."

"Those spouts." Theus pointed.

T'Kon looked behind him to what Theus was gesturing toward. Long pillars that looked like translucent clouds of shimmering material were wafting from the canopy.

"Ah yes." He nodded. "The indigenous have a name for them that is virtually impossible for us to pronounce. Their vocal cords are different that way. The troops here have started to call them, _dream cloud_. After a fairy-tale told to young children." T'Kon took another sip. "You still have yet to answer my question."

Theus rolled the glass in his hand for a moment and then said, "Because you want to impress me."

"Is that what you think?" He asked quickly.

"It's what I know, Commander. I saw the look on your face when I had to pick my jaw up off of the floor when I entered. You enjoyed it."

"Perhaps not as much as you think. You are human after all."

"Meaning?" Theus asked as poised as he could.

"While it is not unheard of for your people to pursue capitalistic ventures, most all of you start off on worlds that are relatively peaceful. The needs of your people are met, and thus they generally live lifestyles of subsistence. To show you more is not difficult in the slightest."

Theus pursed his lips and moved his stool closer to T'Kon, who was more than willing to allow him into his personal space.

"You are of course, correct."

"I know."

"As I know that with me, it was different. You said it yourself, humans have easy lives. That quality of life does more than keep us clothed, fed, and healthy. It eliminates our desire for excess. Showing off means nothing if the other person does not, or cannot appreciate the value of what you have."

"My, what confounding and alluring creatures you humans are." T'Kon said. He took Theus' chin into his hand with a small cup and started to pull him closer.

"Commander," he said and placed two fingers on his lips, "business before pleasure. Do we have a deal?"

"You give me pause, S'Ueht. Are you offering yourself to me in exchange for a higher bounty? There's a name for that on my planet."

Theus started to deftly stroke his ear lobes with his middle finger.

"Mine as well, but regardless of what we agree to here, I would prefer to return to the suite you have provided us in the morning."

T'Kon smiled. "We do not have that much latinum on planet. However we do have plenty of rare minerals and dilithium."

"Unfortunately my crew isn't interested in any commodities. Do you have any valuable technology you could trade? One of your cloaking device-"

"Out of the question!" T'Kon yelled.

He stood and walked over to the edge of the balcony before draining his glass. Theus saw this, and let him fume for a bit before joining.

"I'm sorry." He said and started to massage the nape of T'Kon's neck. "I had to try."

"Were I in your position, I might understand. As it is now however, it seems you are only a distraction sent to lower my guard. This is your final opportunity pretty one. Make me a reasonable offer, so that we can both stop this posturing and proceed on to more pleasurable endeavors."

Theus didn't respond. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small and circular device. After a few taps on it, a holographic display of ship schematics coalesced in front of them.

"This is my ship."

"That junk hauler?" T'Kon asked.

"I don't need to tell you that she's in need of repairs, but it would be more accurate to say that we need a complete overhaul."

"Our space yards can take care of this in no time. Is that all?"

"In addition to the latinum?"

"The one hundred bars, yes."

"Then no, that is not all?"

"What-"

The hologram changed and showed a different configuration of the ship. It was split into different sections, and showing a decoupling sequence.

"My ship has taken damage like this over the years because we were a single target. We've been working on an emergency attack protocol that will allow us to independently operate different sections of the ship. Each with their own primary systems and the fire-power to repel any enemy."

For the first time this evening, T'Kon was silent.

"I would like an engineering team to help us refine the protocol. Not finish it, just work with us for as long as the overhaul of the ship takes. In time; say a decade or so, I think I can perfect it."

"I could cut that time down considerably."

"H-how? I've just shown you the very basics of my idea. It will take years alone just to figure out where to begin writing the software for the initialization sequence."

"You leave that to me." T'Kon was standing erect now, and took Theus into his embrace. "You deliver GyVanta, and I will have your _multi-vector assault mode_ operational in no time. Do we have a deal?"

"Multi?...I like the sound of that. We have a deal Commander." He brought his wrist up to his mouth and said, "S'Ueht here, initiate transport."

No soon had Theus spoken the words, than did a guard come running through T'Kon's quarters to meet him at the balcony.

"Sir! External sentry reports that the fugitive has materialized right at our entrance. Bio-metrics are a perfect match." She said.

"Show me." T'Kon ordered. He was given a data slate and after a quick scan, smiled broadly. "You didn't have to do that you know? Suddenly you have no leverage." He said to Theus.

"We agreed to terms, Commander."

"'T'Kon', please."

"T'Kon then." Theus said and smiled hard. "I was sincere when I told you that lying is a bad business practice. So now you can kill me and take your leave, or you can honor our agreement and make sure that we are not disturbed for the rest of this glorious evening."

To the sentry, T'Kon said, "Go now. And do not call for me unless the planet is exploding. Tonight is a night for celebration."

She saluted and quickly left.

T'Kon led Theus back inside to a large sofa. They both sat and he said, "Our business is complete, but I do believe there is an old Earth custom on sealing agreements."

He closed his eyes, and in one swift motion brought Theus to his face. He wasn't fast enough, as the hypo-spray was already pressed against his neck and had dispensed its drugs before he could even make contact. T'Kon slumped onto Theus, unconscious.

"Eridos to team, you guys there?"

 _"We never left you lover boy."_ Sitix said into the sub-dermal receive implanted in his ear canal.

 _"And we heard everything. And I do mean everything!"_ Baresio laughed.

Shut up and get us out here. We have a small window to try and initiate secondary objective and it's already taking everything in me not to waste that time by taking another bath.

 ** _USS Envoy_ , In orbit of planet M'Belit, Stardate 59519.1, Dining hall**

"Commander Eridos." DiTys said with exaggerated tones. "Finally taking a break from decided our future?" She said and gestured to her fellow district leaders.

His transporter sequence had just completed and he was immediately approached by the M'Belit delegation. Although he had hoped that the relaxed atmosphere of the dinner to which they had been invited to give them some pause before speaking about politics, it was clear that was too much.

"In fact, I had business to attend to on my ship." He answered.

DyAn said, "Then I suppose it is we who should apologize. You're obviously too busy with your other responsibilities and we wouldn't want our sovereignty to be an inconvenience to you."

Before he could respond, Commander Ooccae, _Envoy's_ first officer said, "All of you have earned the rank of General. This is in addition to being the political voice for your respective people. I know you understand the realities a commander must face when balancing their work load."

"That we do." Ps'Vev said. "Perhaps we should give the Commander a moment to at least grab a refreshment." He said.

Theus took the opening. He nodded and curtly walked toward a steward that offered him a flute of synthehol that was drained in one swallow.

"He's going to need something stronger than that." Captain Fenton said from behind.

Theus turned and saw the Captain, Commander Ooccae, and his own Lieutenant Commander zhNon, and Ensign Contreras had joined him. He thought he should immediately rejoin the M'Belites, but saw they were speaking to other crewman and took the time to gather himself.

"I don't think I can handle this sir." Theus said.

"Take a breath, Commander." Fenton said quickly. "I understand this can seem overwhelming, but-"

"It's not that sir," he said shaking his head, "I just don't know if I can keep from telling them all to go fu-"

zhNon interrupted before he could finish. "I believe what my Captain is saying, is that we're not sure how to make progress with people who obviously are only unified with a common enemy."

"That may be true, but we still need to try." Fenton said.

Ooccae asked, "Do we have a plan as to how we will try to reach them? Even my charms aren't working. On any of them."

"This must be a first." Theus said, and everyone chuckled. He cracked his neck and shook away some tension before turning to Contreras. "Ensign, help us out. What are we up against?"

Contreras was exceptionally rigid their entire time aboard, but seemed to relax slightly when given a task that required his skills.

"There's not much beyond my original report sir. I've tried working up profiles on each of the district leaders, but beyond what's known publicly and through some informal interviews, it's not much."

zhNon cocked her head and asked, "Interviews? When did we set those up?"

"We didn't ma'am." He said. "This information comes second hand from the MACO's. Maybe it's because they're ground forces, but they have this unnatural way of mingling with the local population and talking to them in a way that gets soft intel better than any way we could."

"I'll take it." Theus said.

"Yes sir. Well, of all the former nations before the Romulans arrived, only five remain. The rest of the people and cultures were absorbed into one of the districts either because of political or social ideology. And in some cases out of necessity or protection."

"So instead of multiple nations on each continent, we are practically dealing with each continent as a nation?" Fenton asked.

"We are, sir. In our discussions, I would recommend we try to get Ps'Vev on our side. He is more moderate and inclined to listen before making a decision. So is Zeis. While the nation her people comes from was never a weapons manufacturer, they were relatively neutral in the planet's history."

Theus asked, "What about Snu? She was called a radical."

"That may, or may not be a good thing sir. Of all the districts, hers is the most progressive."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ooccae asked.

Fenton shook his head and said, "Not necessarily. Progress without reflection can lead to cultural disaster."

"Sir?"

Contreras said, "Snu and her people are the descendants of the nation where the warp probe was developed. Everyone within their district has had generations telling the stories of how disenfranchised and marginalized they were before the Romulans. With this new opportunity, they want to focus solely on advancement. It sounds good in theory, but they are excluding any other form of cultural advancement. Always looking for the new thing, without giving themselves time to appreciate the value or impact innovation is causing to their society."

Theus sighed loudly. "And this is in direct opposition to DiTys and DyAn? Am I correct?"

"Unfortunately so, sir. Both their nations were the wealthiest, and they have a vested interest in not seeing the status quo changed. DiTys is definitely more conservative in this regard, but she is also opportunistic. Power and strength are her objectives with the ultimate goal of rebuilding her nation to its former sole position of planetary power."

"And DyAn?" zhNon asked, shaking her head.

"He's worse, unfortunately. If Snu is the extreme position of Zeis and Ps'Vev, then DyAn is that for DiTys. His positions are generally the same as the first district, only his nation had a strict adherence to religious and social protocols. If he had his way, the entire planet would adhere to them, as well as not interacting with any off-world species."

"I really don't like where this is headed." Theus said.

"Sorry sir. DyAn will support DiTys with his last breath if it will mean a return to the old ways. She has promised him the world for his support, and he has given in willingly for the chance to impose his own beliefs on the majority of the planet. But even with the combined strength of their nations, they couldn't make the other three do what they want."

Ooccae said, "Unless they have the military and monetary capital to control the planet."

"Exactly. Sirs, I understand I'm not a part of the negotiations, but I honestly don't believe there is anything we can do to help them."

"Of course not Ensign," zhNon said, "We would be breaking multiple laws and the Prime Directive."

"It's more than that ma'am. I have the histories of thousands of nations to draw from, and I'm convinced that with or without the Romulans, they will be filtered out."

"'Filtered out'?" Ooccae asked.

Theus looked to Fenton and Contreras who both wore the same grim face as he.

"It's an old human scientific expression. The Great Filter."

"What does it mean?" zhNon asked.

Contreras answered, "Back when human science was limited to speculation about alien life, many scientist asked questions as to why we had not made contact."

Fenton continued, "Some were easily answerable. We didn't receive signals because we hadn't yet developed the technology to detect them; subspace antenna. Others were more difficult. Like considering the young age of the Sol planetary system, and all that we were able to accomplish in practically thirteen thousand years, where were the other species? If high probability estimates about Earth-like or M-Class planets were even remotely close to being accurate, then we should have been contacted long ago. A physicist name Enrico Fermi studied this and it became known as Fermi's Paradox."

"Andorians asked these questions as well. But with our environment, we sought out the answers actively and never had much time to dwell." zhNon said.

"The Dehi did as well. Though we developed space travel much earlier than other Federation species and found life within our own solar system. It was never really a question of if, but when for us." Ooccae said.

Theus said, "Humans didn't dwell on it much either. We were too busy fighting one another. In fact, the hundred years leading up to our first warp flight were saturated by almost constant wars and conflicts. But we were almost filtered out ourselves.

"At its most basic, the theory of the Great Filter attempted to solve at least part of the paradox by explaining that there was some sort of monumentally difficult step that had to be overcome for life to begin, thrive, evolve, and eventually leave its planet. We now know that there are plenty of M-Class planets, moons, asteroids, and other celestial bodies in the universe. And planets like Vulcan and Andor prove that life will adapt. Thus the filter was applied to each epoch of a planets history and classified as either external or internal.

"The threats a planet can face from space by itself are well known, but internal issues are different. War, disease, politics, those are all things a species most overcome one its own. Earth was looking at social and environmental collapse before we made first contact. We had irradiated our planet, begun to change our climate with pollution and industrialization. And regardless of the Vulcans, we had to make the choice to change."

Contreras nodded, "Which is why I believe they will be filtered out. They know alien life exists. They know they can be more. But they are actively choosing not to. We can't make the Romulans give them their technology. And if it is destroyed, they will kill them all. We will have no reason to be on this planet and if we leave, there will be another war. One that I'm certain will result in the extinction of the M'Belit species."


	12. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

 **M'Belit, North-Eastern continent S'Gauhti, Heteb Field**

"Huh? Not exactly what I was expecting." zhNon said and furrowed her brow.

Chief Bloss took in the same landscape as she and said, "For once Commander, you and I are in complete agreement."

From behind them, Goritan added, "It could use a bit more, um, I think the term is 'sprucing up', sir?"

Theus nodded. After dinner with the district leaders, they had agreed to continue talks. Seeing this as some form of progress, the captains of the Aegis and Envoy suggested they meet them on their terms. The agreed upon place, being their current location. Ambassador Sk'Ront had been briefed on their plan, and this was the first step to initiating it.

"It's ugly." Bloss said.

"Chief." Theus chided.

Sk'Ront said, "No, it's hideous."

"Gentlemen," Utan said, "I think you're forgetting where we are."

"I know exactly where, Doctor. An ugly garden." Bloss said with a loud laugh.

Utan rolled her eyes and it was then that Contreras added to the conversation.

"Actually, this place is very important to the M'Belites. It may not have been under peaceful circumstances, but it is the location of first contact with an alien species."

"Which is why they made it look so horrible?" Sk'Ront asked.

Utan answered, "This is possibly the most beautiful location on the planet to the natives. At least if the concepts of humanoid aesthetics is similar with them."

"How's that?" Goritan asked.

This time Theus answer. "Of course. On a world as bright and vivid as this, even with the people themselves, then muted and drab colors could have a certain appeal."

Drab was an understatement for the garden they were waiting at. It reminded Theus of a combination of the Keukenhof and Château de Versailles Gardens. The main area was wide and flat, with plenty of manicured bushes and shrubs. But it also had quiet, winding streams and soft petal trees. The most distinguishing feature however, was that there was little to no color. The grass was a dull taupe. The trees the color of slate. Even the blooming flowers an off-white. While it was certainly peaceful, it did little to catch the eye.

"Aegis to away team." Mok said.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant." Theus responded.

"Sir, both parties are ready for simultaneous transport. We've been scanning constantly, and no activity has been observed for a two kilometer radius around the Romulan compound."

"Very well, energize."

A moment later; DiTys, Ps'Vev, and Snu materialized along with a personal aid each. Theus wanted to ensure that these talks were not used as a distraction to mount some sort of offensive on the Romulans, and true to their word nothing had happened. Internal talks had already begun between Ps'Vev and DiTys, while Snu remained with her own people for more internal planning. When their sequence was complete, the transport for Specialist Baresio and Sergeant V'Riss quickly followed.

"That was incredible!" Snu almost shouted.

"How you became a district leader, I will never know." DiTys said dismissively.

"Any discomfort that causes, I am grateful."

"Ladies." Theus interrupted forcefully. "Insults get us nowhere."

"I tend to agree." Ps'Vev added calmly. "But trying to silence our greivances with one another will be just as fruitless."

"We are here to talk." He said. "No one will be silenced, but we must stay on track. I suggest we all head over to the atrium to begin discussions."

They all nodded and started the short journey but Goritan remained. Prompting his captain to do the same.

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" Theus asked.

"…Sir…what is he doing here?" Goritan finally got out.

"You're kidding, right?" He noticed that Goritan seemed nonplused and willed himself to calm down before asking, "Are you referring to Specialist Baresio?"

"Indeed I am. I believe you assigned me to the landing party as security, sir."

"I did, which is why I'm confused as to why you are bringing this up during these extremely delicate negotiation, Lieutenant."

"Because there are two armed MACOs that just beamed down."

"As is standard operating procedure for all MACO personnel when they are off ship."

"If they are not here for security, then why?"

Theus blinked away confusion and asked in a low growl, "Did you just ask me to explain my orders?!"

"No-no sir. I was simply-"

He stepped in close. "I don't know what your problem is with Baresio, and while once incident can be explained, twice is a pattern. We will discuss this when we return to the ship. Right now, shut up and go do your damn job! The one that the MACOs are currently doing, because you just had to bring this up in the middle of our mission."

Theus stepped back and moved quickly to catch up. He wasn't sure what was going on with his head of security and tactical officer, but he no longer had time to dwell on it. Once inside the atrium, he was not at all surprised to see the district leaders already yelling at one another from opposite ends of the large circular table.

"You silly little girl!" DiTys scoffed to Snu. "Do you really think that uncultured, backwater nation of yours can survive without your Romulan handlers?"

"We reached the stars before anyone. Without the heel of your boots on our necks, we will reclaim them. As is our legacy! You cannot stand the reality that we no longer need you. That we never have!" Snu spat.

Ps'Vev tried to calm them when he said, "None of us can do this alone."

"And you don't have to." Theus said. Everyone went silent as all eye fell on him. "District Leaders, Generals. I have a proposal to put forth to all of you. In the coming days, this suggestion will be made to the other leaders, and it is only for scheduling that you are not all here."

"This should be entertaining." DiTys said.

"A friendly reminder," Sk'Ront said to her, "that with all of that talking, you may just miss something important."

She was quiet, and the Ambassador nodded to Theus.

"As I was saying," Theus continued, "You've all made your positions quite clear. And the Federation would like nothing more than a peaceful resolution. Admiral V'Ren has made it clear that he will not allow the technology or information of the Star Empire to fall into the hands of anyone."

The M'Belites started shouting.

"I told you, we should have killed them all!" DiTys seethed.

"Listen, please listen!" Theus shouted over them. "They are weak right now. I know it, you know it. All of the species in the quadrant know it! If we give you their technology, then their enemies can obtain it from you. How their weapons work. Shields, engines, cloaks. It can all be studied and exploited."

"Why should we care what happens to them?" Snu asked.

Baresio stood and said, "You'll become a target."

The room fell silent again so he continued.

"The Romulans have enemies. And when they find out about your world and what you did, they will come for you."

"And how will they know? Will your Starfleet tell them?" Ps'Vev asked.

"The Romulans will probably send it out on public subspace channels just to spite you." zhNon said. "You don't want that kind of attention."

Theus said, "Which is why we are offering an alternative. We've been authorized to extend you protectorate status."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Snu asked, her voice full of mistrust.

"It means, that your world and star system will be considered a Federation interest. And as such, would rate the same level of military protection as any Federation member world." Theus said.

"You mean trade one enslaver for another?!" DiTys shouted.

"It wouldn't be that." Contreras said. "The Federation-"

"Can go back to where it came!" Ps'Vev said.

"General-"

"What exactly is the cost of such benevolent protection?" Ps'Vev interrupted.

Theus looked to Sk'Ront who answered, "If you're asking what we want, then you already know the answer. Release all of the Romulans and their technology."

Snu said, "Your people have committed resources and spent a great deal of time here. And now you are saying that your Federation will devote more time and energy to a planet of people they barely know indefinitely. Why? There has to be something."

Before Sk'Ront could speak, Theus said, "The protection would be conditional."

"We will not give up our sovereignty ever again!" Ps'Vev roared.

"We don't want your space, we want your patience!" Sk'Ront snapped.

The irony wasn't lost on Theus as he elaborated.

"We, unfortunately have had some experience with cultural contamination involving species that are less technologically advanced as ourselves." He said carefully. "We understand that this time of change in your history is momentous, however a condition of our protection would be that you remain in your solar system for an as yet to be determined amount of time."

Snu said, "So it's more than our independence? You want to retard our advancements!"

He didn't answer. Instead, Theus began walking around the table and touching the shoulders of his crew.

"Tellar, Cait, Vulcan, Earth, Betazed, Andoria, Denobula. These are just some of the planets my crew comes from. And though we are all Federation citizens, none of us have given up our independence or identity. The Federation will help you as little as you like, or as much as we are able."

"As you are able?" Snu asked.

"Yes. If you were a member world, then the entirety of our knowledge and resources would be available to you. As you are now, this would simply give you a chance to get your affairs in order while also allowing you to trade or sell products to potentially hundreds of billions of new customers."

"Pretty words." DiTys said. "You're asking us to trust you, but how can we? After all we have been through over the centuries, how can we trust more aliens? You sit there and say we will keep our autonomy. Our identity. Yet all of you wear the same uniform. You even speak the same language despite being of different worlds."

Goritan said, "Our technology allow us-"

"We know it is your technology that allows us to understand you." Ps'Vev said. "It is why the words do not match the movements of your mouths. But when you speak to one another, it is the same tongue. That only could have happened with a dilution of cultural purity."

At this, Theus actually chuckled. He looked to his crew and said, "Discontinue speaking Standard and introduce yourselves," before removing his commbadge and they did the same.

The looks on the M'Belites' faces told him he had made an impression. They looked confused and simultaneously fascinated at the bedlam of languages assaulting them. The Tellarites with their loud, blusterous huffs. The sharp tenor from zhNon. Baresio's smooth, almost melodic cadence. Goritan, with his deliberate and clipped sounds. The growls and hisses from V'Riss, and the completely different structures from the two humans. A third when Baresio switched to his other native language.

"H-how?" Snu asked when they all had stopped.

Theus nodded and they all replaced their badges. Snu was completely entranced, but he could also see the undeniable looks of wonder on the faces of the other two leaders.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to break. We would love to see more of the Field, however it might be better if we broke off into smaller groups."

 **M'Belit, Location Unknown, 2378**

"So would you have?" Sitix asked.

"For the last time, I'm not talking about this night again until debriefing." Theus grumbled in annoyance.

Baresio said, "Lay off, Sitix. It's been a long one for all of us."

"I'm kind of curious." Fisher added. He and Theus still kept one another at more than arm's length, but were still on a mission.

The time they were given until Theus had completed his objectives was useful in multiple ways. During the initial meeting, Laq and Fisher had used the time to prep their shuttle for extraction in addition to going over secondary objectives.

This left Baresio and Sitix on egress from the compound in as stealthy a manner possible. When Theus had signaled, a highly advanced algorithm programmed by the Bolian lieutenant infiltrated the Romulan security net. It masked their life signs in addition to relocating key security officers. Baresio could have helped with the programming, but instead chose to reconnoiter the area before they departed. It had been a fast journey to their rendezvous point since they were familiar with the terrain and didn't need to worry about the M'Belit escorts.

"And what exactly are you curious about?" Theus asked.

Fisher raised his palms to the sky with a smug grin. "Hey, I'm just saying we all know you have a type." He said while nodding to the MACO.

"Vaffanculo!"

"...I didn't know Vulcans had those words in their vocabulary." Fisher said with what appeared to be genuine shock.

"It's Italian." Theus corrected. "And I'm not sure what you're getting at, or what you're getting out of this Fish, so why don't we bring this to a close? I would have done whatever it took to ensure we captured T'Kon."

"Is that so?" He asked. "I'm not sure if you should be proud of that."

"By the Prophets are you three serious?" Laq shouted.

"And they say we're the ones who are passive aggressive." Sitix said to her.

"You heard what-"

"I don't care!" She cut off Theus. "Fish, any alerts?"

Fisher didn't break his gaze with Theus while he answered, "None. I've been scanning all military and civilian patrol frequencies. Nothing out of the ordinary, nor have there been any mentions of the prisoner."

"Good. I don't want to sound optimistic, but this can be a clean egress. If we hustle, we can be back at the ship in less than an hour. Is our distraction ready?" She asked Baresio.

"Say the word, and things go boom."

"Excellent. Sitix, Eridos, I want you two on point. Baresio, you're with me while we haul the prisoner back. Fisher, I want you on overwatch. Stay out of sight and watch our backs. Questions?"

Fisher raised his hand and asked, "What about secondary objectives?"

Laq shook her head. "It's too risky. We've accomplished all of our objectives and can slip out of here without anyone being the wiser. There's still a couple of hours until morning and no one will look for T'Kon until then."

Baresio stepped forward and said, "But we can't just-"

"Can and will." Laq said. "Look, I don't like this anymore than you. But everyone knows our mission parameters."

"That doesn't make them right." Sitix said and took up a position next to Fisher.

"We can't just leave." Baresio said and stood with them.

Laq looked to Theus and he stood next to her before saying, "Laq has command, but more than that, she's right. This has been, and still is very much a military mission. We were trained and selected specifically for these types of operations and knew that there would be casualties."

"People firing on our ship and at our heads is one thing, leaving a civilian to die is another." Fisher said strongly.

"Then it's basic math. The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few. Or in GyVanta's case, the one." Theus shot back.

"We have to rescue her." Sitix said.

"The only thing you have to do, is follow my orders." Laq said to them all. "Now unless you plan on explaining to Fleet Command why you went against the best interests of

the Federation, I suggest you all get ready for a jog."

"Actually," Baresio said, "it's more than just one life hedged against our own. Or did you forget that GyVanta and her people planned on detonating a nuclear fission device?"

"No one has forgotten." Theus said. "And in a few hours, once they realize T'Kon is missing, the planet will go on high alert. Their plans are effectively defunk."

Fisher let out a sharp cackled that he quickly silenced. "I'm sorry, but this is too good!"

"What is?"

"You really don't understand do you?" He said while rolling his head. "Sorry, I just want to savor this moment."

"Talk!" Laq ordered.

"I suspect you already know, ma'am." Fisher said. "Every bit of data we've compiled on the M'Belit resistance shows that they are waging classic guerrilla warfare."

"We know this." Theus said.

Fisher smiled harder when in an intentionally slowed voice he said, "Then you should also know, that they have ways of protecting their resistance. Say if one or more high value targets is captured."

"And?" Theus asked. He looked to Laq and saw agitaion in her face. "What's he saying?"

Baresio answered, "That even without GyVanta, there's a very high chance that they will still attack the compound. Think clandestine cell operations. Multiple groups, with multiple instructions, all at different levels."

Sitix picked up, "With their leader out of the picture, the decisions will fall to the next in command. But that doesn't mean that they have the same ideology or methods as GyVanta. For all we know, they could detonate in the next five hours, or five seconds."

"But-"

"They're right." Laq admitted.

Theus stared at her hard and finally said, "There's no way that a Bajoran, who lived during the end of the Occupation, wouldn't have thought of that scenario. Why didn't you bring this up in our meetings? We could've planned for this!"

"No we couldn't have." Sitix said. "No one knew of the device until we got to the meeting point. But I guarantee you that the engineers who built it are very much still active. Or they may be sleepers. Regardless, if their intention is to detonate that device, they will."

Theus went inside of his pack and pulled out a device. He attached it to the top of his tricorder and opened several windows to check some data. After a few moments, he shook his head and closed the screens.

"I can't detect the device without active scans."

Fisher was starting to open his own holographic screens while saying, "Don't worry Eridos, I can take it from here."

"If you're thinking of using the worm Sitix uploaded to their defense net to use the Romulan's own satelites, I wouldn't. No one on the ground or in orbit would just ignore a sensor beam targeted at the city."

Fisher stopped and asked, "Then how are we supposed to find the bomb?"

"The old fashioned way." Baresio said. He tapped on his forearm before his own screen came to life. "We already know where GyVanta is, just not where she's being held. The best chance we have at stopping the detonation is to make her call it off."

"You have a plan?" Laq asked.

"We split up into two teams. Me, Fisher, and Eridos will head back to the compound. We can throw T'Kon in a stasis pod and ensure he is retrieved later so our primary will be accomplished."

"Why go back?" She asked.

"We're already in their security network. Fish can run operations while Eridos and I head back to T'Kon's quarters. Once there, we wait a few hours until the start of their alpha shift to find and rescue GyVanta."

Theus said, "Getting back in won't be entirely difficult, but how are we supposed to find her? We can't exactly walk around unnoticed."

Baresio turned to Sitix and asked, "Think you can whip up a holographic mesh?"

"Easily. But what will we be doing?" She asked and gestured toward Laq.

"Getting reinforcements." He said.

Laq looked about her team. After some time, she finally said, "I don't agree with this plan. But I can see you Starfleets are deadset on this."

"If we move now, we can do this." Baresio said.

Laq nodded as she and Sitix collected their gear along with T'Kon and set out. Theus did the same with his team and fell in line at the rear while following Baresio's lead.

"High stakes mission, millions of lives on the line, and you get to head back to bed with Baresio. Lucky you." Fisher said.

Theus heard. Fisher had turned on his throat mic and switched to a private channel for direct communications.

"Seriously, are you really this angry or incredibly insecure?" Theus asked.

"We've been through this."

"Don't tell me you want my affection. Or is it Baresio's?"

Fisher laughed. "Neither. Or both. Pick one."

"I have bigger things to worried about."

"Again with the double entendres."

"Fish, even if we do save GyVanta, what then? We can probably convince or strongarm her into giving us their fissile material, but once we leave, what's to stop them from building another?"

Fisher suddenly became somber when he replied, "One thing at a time."


	13. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

 ** _USS Aegis_ , in orbit of planet M'Belit, Stardate 59519.4, Bridge**

 _"Science Officer's Log, Ensign Sergio Contreras reporting,_

 _I briefly considered making this log entry personal, but with the nature of our mission being one of diplomacy and negotiation, it felt more appropriate to have my perspective as a Xeno-Culturalist on official record. After a meeting on the planet that can only be described as reserved, the Leaders of M'Belit have agreed to get to know the Federation better. We have made multiple records of several worlds available to them, in addition to offering tours of our ships. Considering the level of contamination the Romulans have introduced, Captain Eridos saw it as an acceptable risk. He and I have transported back to the Aegis with two of the District Leaders, or Delegates…or Generals…whatever title they prefer to be called. And although I know I am up to the task, I am extremely confused at having been asked to join in the talks."_

"Are we ready, Ensign?" Eridos asked while stepping onto the bridge.

"Yes sir!" Sergio snapped. He heard the sharpness and rushed tones of his answer and immediately chided himself.

"Very good." He said. To Goritan, "Lieutenant, you and the bridge crew secure your stations and take command in the secondary bridge in Main Engineering. I'll be relaying orders to you via terminal."

Goritan began issuing orders, and before Sergio could comply, Eridos said to him, "Go and retrieve our guests please."

Without a word, Sergio walked toward his captain's ready room, only to be stopped before he reached it by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I assigned you here, because I need you, Serg." Eridos said. "And I say that with humility. While your decorum needs improvement, you've been correct every time you've spoken out of turn. I cannot, and will not deny that your talents have been all but invaluable during our time in Romulan space.

"We're about to be pushed quite hard. But no matter how many traps they lay, no matter how many times they try to get a rise out of you, we must stay on track. I'm not saying suppress your emotions, but to realize that we are dealing with individuals who have rediscovered the lost feeling of hope. Do you understand?"

He nodded and steeled his features. "I think I do sir."

Sergio went to the keypad on the door and signaled he was entering. He exited with the two Leaders. Snu; the youngest and most progressive. And Zeis; a woman who appeared to be approaching middle age, that aligned politically with Snu, although not as extreme.

"Leaders." Sergio gestured.

Two seats materialized that flanked the captain's chair. The women sat, and soon Eridos took his seat while Sergio went to the mission ops terminal behind them all.

"Initiating program." He said.

"Thank you, Ensign. Signal Lieutenant Mok to get underway."

"Aye, sir."

As Sergio sent the instructions to Mok, the program he had initiated was beginning to change the look of the bridge. The holo-emitters began to superimpose photons on the ceiling and bulkheads in a soft haze. Soon they coalesced into an image; a rather large image, or screen.

"This is incredible!" Snu whispered.

"T-Truly…for it is our world." Zeis said.

Sergio knew Zeis was trying not to seem impressed, but heard it in her voice nonetheless. His captain had asked for ideas on how to humble the Leaders, and the most common, if not traditional response was to show them their home planet from space.

That wasn't good enough for Captain Eridos, so Sergio had suggested this three-hundred and sixty degree panorama view from the bridge. It allowed for the open feel and slight disorientation from such a wide perspective, while keeping the delegates grounded in the fact that they knew they were on a space vessel.

Except for the three seats in the center on a raised platform that had been reconfigured to look like the bow of a nautical ship, they were surrounded by real time images of everything outside of the Aegis.

"Your world indeed, Leaders." Theus said. "During our talks, Aegis will take a course that will allow you to see M'Belit in all her splendor."

The ship began accelerating and Sergio joined them to stand behind Eridos. He noticed that the women seemed to be holding their breaths.

"I had the same reaction my first time." He said. "I actually still do some days; especially when we discover new worlds."

Zeis asked, "How old were you when you first saw your own home?"

He searched his memory before answering, "About four years old. At least, that's the first time I remember."

"And how did it feel?"

"…Nothing has ever come close to how incredible it was. Maybe it was because I was young and not able to comprehend everything. But I could combine every holiday and celebration I've ever experienced into one and it still wouldn't come close to the sensation."

Snu said, "A sensation we will give the children of M'Belit." She shifted in her chair to face Eridos. "Captain, I have no reservations in telling you now, that my nation plans to vote in favor of protectorate status."

Eridos cleared his throat. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Leader. But I think it may be best to wait until all concerns from the other world representatives are heard."

"Agreed." Zeis said. "The finer details of the benevolent status the Federation is willing to provide must be examined. We can't just rush this through. If we wait just-"

"More waiting?!" Snu roared. "More questions? More talks? How many more negotiations? How much more back and forth do we need?" She shot from her chair and started to pace.

Sergio said, "There's no set appropriate amount, but certainly you can agree that everyone should be satisfied that their major concerns have been heard and addressed."

"No, I can't."

Zeis asked, "Are you trying to silence us?"

"Leaders." Eridos said.

"No Captain," Snu said calmly, "I would like to respond if I could."

He nodded.

"I know everyone sees me as young and naïve, but unlike the other District Leaders, I am a general first. And more so, I possess a maturity my fellow politicians do not; in that I don't care what others think of me. I take decisive action and do what needs to be done. Not everyone need have their voices heard because at the end of the day, theirs is not equal to mine."

"That sounds like many of the dictators from my home world." Sergio said.

"But unlike them, I am advocating for equal representation within my world and giving up a portion of our autonomy." She shot back. "It was not the other nations that actively took on the Romulans or formed the Resistance, it was mine. My people created the faster than light probe. My people, were the majority who sacrificed their lives when we first took on the Romulan contingent. And my people; who have been held back by enemies both within and out, will advanced to take our rightful place among the stars!"

Snu finished her speech and gestured about them. Sergio could understand her position of wanting to reach the heavens and knew he and his generation were fortunate to do so at such a rate that it became common.

"General." Zeis said with deference, "Our two nations align not just politically, but with a shared origin. You know that we understand your position, but we cannot afford to give anything away unintentionally with these talks."

Eridos interrupted at this point and said, "The Federation has been very clear on what we want. And it will be quite public. There will be no way for us to make addendums after our agreement is reached unless all parties, agree."

Eridos had finished speaking with an unnatural pause before his last word and everyone had heard it.

"What is it?" Zeis asked.

"I said all parties, Leader." He said. "Though the Federation has authorized me to offer you our protection, that doesn't make it a guarantee if we cannot come to terms or if my concerns aren't satisfied."

"What is it that worries you?" Snu asked. "Assuming we release the Romulans and their technology, what about our affairs has anything to do with you?"

Eridos took a breath and stood from his chair. Sergio could tell where this was going, and realized this was the reason he had been asked to join.

"I am deeply troubled by the amount of social and economic divisions on your planet, Leaders."

He held up his hand as Zeis rose and faced him with Snu.

"This is not a judgment, but the objective conclusion of an outsider analyzing your world. Regardless of the Romulans, you all still have a lot to work out. And while outside interference may have stalled that progress, it's just as troubling; if not more so that even after a literal alien invasion and occupation of your planet, you still have those divisions.

"While I normally would not care about such insignificant disagreements, by aligning ourselves with you, no matter how minimal, we are changing the course of your society. I told you that one benefit of our protection would be that you would have limited access to trade with our member worlds. But I cannot in good conscience allow this deal to go forward unless I am convinced your world will not use those new profits to harm yourselves."

At this Zeis shook her head. "That sounds like meddling with our internal affairs again."

"Leader-"

"Excuse me, Captain, but I wasn't finished."

Eridos nodded and she crossed her arms strongly in front of her.

"You're correct that there are centuries of bad blood between the people of our world." She gestured toward Snu. "And make no mistake that we all intend to settle old grudges and debts from the past. However, we still have many more urgent matters to attend.

"The Romulans forced us into compliance with their standards of building and living. It wasn't for our benefit, but to maximize efficiency while they stripped our planet of its riches. Our infrastructure is intact, and quite modern. That is to say nothing of our military, or our industrial capabilities if we allow the Romulans to leave with all of their technology. So yes, Captain. We will utilize the profits and resources from trade to build ourselves back up. That includes our armies."

Eridos sighed softly. "I was actually expecting an answer like that."

"You were?" Snu asked.

"Yes in fact. Which is why I need you all to understand that your extra-system trade will be highly regulated. Food commodities, entertainment, media, and the like are what you will have access to. This is in addition to the level of medical care that the Romulans have already established here."

"That's it?" Snu was shouting again. "You said you wanted us to stay within the confines of our system, when the truth is you want us to stay on our planet!"

Sergio broke in. "The Federation will never give you access to our knowledge on advance hardware or computer systems. They can be modified into weapon systems easy enough and from the history of your world, that is the most likely outcome."

"We will have the stars! With or without you!" Zeis said.

"I have no doubt you will." Eridos said. "But it must be when you're ready. As a people. Down on the planet, you were confounded by our universal translators. Giving you transporters or anti-matter isn't just irresponsible, it's dangerous."

"Yet we know now that the technology you created is based off the invention of the Federation Standard language. We do not see you as magical or deities."

"Just a means to an end." Sergio spoke again. "You are enthralled by technology more advanced than your own. And while it is understandable you want to grow, it cannot be at the expense of every other societal need. Not if we are to assist you!"

The leaders were quiet and looked to Eridos who remained silent.

"I have studied the history of your world, pre Romulans. As I understand it, the people that make up both your nations were originally the most marginalized."

The leaders nodded.

"Tell me, if those nations didn't have monetary wealth or military might, what did they have?"

"Culture!" Snu said proudly. "My people are very gifted with the physical arts. Music, poetry, painting, dance. There isn't one part of our planet that hasn't been influenced by the sound that comes from within our souls. Even today, the invaders and people of our world still crave what we create."

Zeis said, "The old nations of my people were dreamers. We wrote epic stories. Had philosophical debates on the nature of war itself. The governance of M'Belit, the understanding of the natural world. We felt compelled to ask these questions, but our wars prevented us from striving deeper."

"And you would give that up? All to pursue an unending drive to catching up to other nations in the quadrant?"

They were both silent and that was when Eridos took over.

"Leaders. Neither I, nor the Federation will tell you how to govern your world. In fact, our non-interference directive is so enshrined in our law that we will actually allow you to destroy yourselves if it comes to that.

"As I see it, you have three choices. You can kill the Romulans, and we will leave. Allowing you to handle your internal affairs without any interference from us. Keep in mind that they will more than likely destroy their technology before you can get to it. You could also allow them to leave and not accept our deal. In which case, I'm sure they will be back. Or you could accept our offer. And work on yourselves knowing that no one will take your planet from you. So long as you uphold your terms and the Federation; that is over three hundred planets strong and spans over ten-thousand light years stands, you will have all the time you need."

 **M'Belit, Romulan Stronghold, 2378**

"Commander?"

Theus saw that the guards outside of T'Kon's quarters were visibly startled at how quickly the door to his room was opened. They recovered quickly, and saluted.

Looking at one of the guards, he said, "Take me to the prisoner."

"At once, sir." She said, and started to walk ahead of them.

 _"Looks like everything's going as planned."_ Fisher had spoken into the microphones in both their ears. _"I've already altered the daily schedule of the oncoming alpha shift to expect a thirty minute delay. Delta shift is pissed, and that will make them more complacent."_

"Good job." Theus mouthed.

 _"Just make sure you keep playing the part, Baresio. The only reason that mesh is fooling anyone is because they're tired and avoiding eye contact with you…more so than normal because they believe you just had a very engaging night. Keep your conversations to a minimum, and don't forget to slouch. Your build isn't noticeable under T'Kon's clothing, but your height definitely is."_

"We're on it." Keln mouthed.

The trip to the holding cells was short. And true to predictions, the guards and other personnel seemed aggravated at their shifts being extended. They all quickly snapped to attention and saluted as Baresio in disguise passed. It was so uneventful, Theus almost allowed himself to be optimistic when the guard stopped in front of the cell.

"Return to your station." Baresio said. When she left, to the lieutenant at the terminal he said, "Lower the force field."

"I wouldn't do that." GyVanta spat. "For if you do, I promise my last act on this world will be to snap your neck!" She said to Theus.

The guard lowered the field, and as soon as he did, Baresio walked over and clamped down hard on the side of his neck until he fell in a slump.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Finishing our mission." Theus said. "I know we're the last people you should trust, but if you don't come with us, you will die."

"I…I-"

Just then, a loud klaxon began to blare and green lights began to strobe. Theus looked around, and saw the guard weakly reaching up and pressing a button on his console.

"To hell with this!" Baresio said and stunned the guard into unconsciousness. "We need to move. Now!"

"Can't we just slip out through the back?" Theus asked. "Your mesh should still give us a degree of protection."

"Absolutely not." He said. "This just became a tactical egress, Eridos. I guarantee you that they are initiating lock-down protocols."

"But T'Kon."

"Isn't in his quarters, nor is he answering his private comm on emergency frequency. They know something is wrong. We need to…where's GyVanta?"

They looked around and saw the holding area empty so ran into the corridor. GyVanta was about to round a corner, when Baresio shot at her with an explosive amount of speed. He caught her by her wrist and effortlessly lifted her by her waist with one arm, while covering her mouth with his other hand to drag her back.

"Listen to me!" Theus seethed. "We're leaving this place. Now you can come with us, and we will let you go once the danger has passed, or you can stay here and let the Romulans execute you!"

She nodded slowly and Baresio released her. He turned from them and mouthed, "Tell me you have an exit plan."

 _"Always."_ Fisher said in a nonchalant manner. _"While you two were figuring out how to secure a detainee, I cleared you a path. Head toward the south-east wing, that's where their commercial loading docks are for ground transport."_

Theus grabbed GyVanta by her wrist and began to practically drag her along. The trip couldn't have taken more than ten minutes, but it felt longer as Fisher had to tell them when to move and when to hide. He had to admit that their over-watch was doing an amazing job at misdirecting search parties from finding them.

"Straight ahead." Baresio pointed.

 _"You should be able to get through one of the loading doors no problem."_ Fisher said.

"Wait, what about lock-down?" Theus asked. "You're good Fish, but even Sitix would have trouble hacking their systems that fast."

 _"If your lives weren't at stake, I would take the time to show you how wrong you are. But priorities. In any event, the Romulans were arrogant when they designed this place. Their docks still use mechanical loading and unloading systems because a majority of the ground vehicles are automated. Even if they are locked, just vaporized them with your phasers."_

Before he finished the sentence, Baresio had already blown out a portion of the wall for them to escape. Ripping off his mesh, he ran through the opening.

"Clear! But it won't be for long. Let's move!"

Theus helped GyVanta down, and followed himself. They headed into the dense forest he had seen from T'Kon's balcony and began to pick up speed. The older woman began to stumble, so Baresio picked her up and moved even faster while Theus drew his phaser and took point.

 _"Did you stop for drinks?"_

There was a rustle in the brush, and soon Fisher emerged with his phaser drawn.

"I've already secured our route. Any patrol following will run into some nasty photonic trip mines."

"Ouch." Theus said. "The last one I got hit with gave me a headache for three days."

"Only because you're so delicate."

Baresio interrupted, "Enough already! We have bigger things to worry about!"

"Yay, more talks." Fisher groaned.

"I'm sure you will recognize the time for talk is over." GyVanta said.

Theus saw the smug smile on her face and couldn't understand what drove it.

"Phasers at the ready!" Baresio ordered.

"What's going on?" Fisher asked.

"What's going on, is that now, you die!"

Theus looked around for the source of the voice and saw nothing. He looked at his tricorder and saw nothing on scans. And that's when it hit him.

"Ayvar!" Theus said.

With his name spoken, Ayvar dropped from the canopy of trees with several other heavily armed troops. There was nothing they could do. They were surrounded.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

 ** _USS Envoy_ , in orbit of planet M'Belit, Stardate 59519.5, Sickbay**

"Commander." Doctor Matts said as he entered his office.

Theus had beamed over only a few minutes earlier and has been shown in. The Doctor had said it was urgent they speak, but he was not at all surprised that even in this day, he still had to wait to be seen.

"Hello again, Doctor." He said and shook his hand. "The situation with the M'Belites is entering a critical stage. I hope you don't mind if we get right to it."

"Not at all." He took his seat behind his desk and tapped in a few commands on a console before a holographic screen lit up, displaying multiple biological scans. "In fact, I think I've just had a breakthrough."

Theus studied the information for a bit and said, "These are the results of the scans and labs you ordered for me?"

"They are. After learning of your ability to meld with Specialist Baresio, I focused on your scans more so than his. Nothing was remarkable about them, so I decided to consult with some of the other doctors we have available."

"Were they helpful?"

"Only one was, but she suggested I talk to you directly."

It took a moment, but Theus realized who he meant.

"Doctor Utan?" He asked. "How was she…wait," he shook his head in incomprehension, "I don't understand. The Admiral is your patient, so why are you discussing a treatment method concerning her without K-, without Baresio present? And as far as I'm aware, my CMO hasn't requested my permission to release my medical records to you."

"She hasn't." He said quickly with a placating gesture. "In fact, she was very clear that her suggestion is nothing more than that. And that I should talk to you first. It's also the reason the Specialist isn't here. Yet." He emphasized.

Theus hesitated to answer him. He knew why Utan had suggested Matts speak to him, and was grateful for her discretion. Even after all these years, it was still emotionally difficult for him to discuss a matter he considered quite personal.

"I believe I know why she referred me to you." He finally said. "If you could link with _Aegis_ ' medical database?"

Matts tapped on his desk terminal and another holographic screen appeared before Theus. The Doctor could have requested the files himself, but there was still protocol to adhere to. Neither wanted to wait for an authorized crewman or Utan to retrieve the information, so Theus requested it himself with his personal access code.

They both sat in silence as Matts skimmed the information. His brow shot up at parts, and he picked up his own PADD to start cross referencing information. The look was familiar to Theus. He had noticed it on himself and in the faces of his fellow scientists when they were about to solve a problem.

"T-This changes things." Matts said. "In a good way."

"How so?"

He was still studying the information and was jolted back to attention when he stammered, "I meant the breakthrough. I believed that I could use some of your brain-cells to come up with a proper treatment."

"Believed? As in no longer?"

"As in I don't believe that would be the best course of treatment."

"But can't we just modify some stem-cells or bio-mimetic gel to use as catalysts from my brain? Even nanites with the proper encoding can be successful."

Matts sighed, "I see you're current on your biological publications."

Theus was about to respond sharply until he noticed the small smile tug at Matts lips and allowed himself the same.

"My apologies, Doctor. I'll let you handle the medicine while I stick to…well I guess it's diplomacy this week."

"No apologies necessary. And while I considered those options, this new information about you; about your condition or syndrome, has changed my approach. I believed it was the unique neuro-chemistry of your brain that allowed you to meld with him. It is in fact, your mind."

"What are you thinking?" He asked, intrigued.

"It's no secret that non-telepathic species do no prefer the mental treatments that telepaths have developed when it comes to brain injuries. I myself have tried to avoid those methods at all costs."

"That's more than understandable, Doctor."

"And that was not the response I was expecting."

Theus shrugged. "Telepathic treatment is little more than a medical professional observing and keeping the patient alive. The other telepath tells you to wait while they work and not provide any scientific or medical proof that what they are doing is working. It goes against everything we stand for as scientist."

"It most certainly does." He nodded. "Nevertheless, my treatment of the Admiral will require a mind-meld between her, Specialist Baresio, and you Commander."

"Me?" Theus shouted. He didn't even see himself but he was standing.

"I know how this must sound, and with the amount of danger involved-"

"It's not…I'm not afraid." He said and huffed. "Doctor, mind-melds are a very intimate practice. We know that Vulcans have done it for centuries and understand the concept of what they are doing, but nothing can prepare you for the level of openness and vulnerability."

He started pacing.

"There are so many unresolved personal issues between the Admiral and Specialist. I'm not sure that I'm okay being joined in a link with them."

"I admit, there is a risk-"

"It's a bit more than that, don't you think?" He snapped. "You want me to link with them, why?"

"Vulcans can heal mental trauma with a meld. I believe that if Baresio does so, and with you as a buffer, he will be able calm her mind so that I can effectively treat her."

Theus cupped his chin in thought. "A buffer? So he would link with me, and I with her. My brain relaying the proper signals to her synapses? Somehow, that sounds more dangerous than him linking directly."

"We can't be certain. All I know, is that while her condition is stable, she is slowly deteriorating. We can put her on our fastest shuttle to rendezvous with another ship that could possibly get her specialized help on Vulcan. But that would still take weeks."

"It still seems risky."

"To whom, Commander?"

Theus looked up and gave Matts a hard stare. They both wore the rank of commander, and while the Doctor was senior because of time, he was not a command officer.

"I'll give you the benefit of doubt of not taking your last comment as a suggestion of cowardice!" He said in a low growl. "You've suggested an untested method of treating a patient with a practice we both know can and has caused serious damage and death to those who have practiced it!"

"Commander-"

"I know I'm not on my ship, but Starfleet has given me a command. I weight every action and decision carefully while balancing needs against desires. Your plan puts the health and lives of two individuals in danger. And risks permanent mental damage to us all. I need a bit more than the idea of me being a buffer."

"You mean like a guarantee?" Matts asked.

"A guarantee? Of what?"

"Of Specialist Baresio not being able to read your mind during the meld. The guarantee that the secret of your condition will stay privileged information!"

"Don't!"

"Commander!" Matts shouted back.

They both took a few deep breaths and Matts gestured for Theus to retake his seat.

"Computer," Matts called, "run sedative program seventeen-phi. My office only, sounds reduced to not interfere with conversation."

The computer chimed with compliance and the lights in Matts' office changed to a soft turquoise. They continued to shift between violets and greens while the scents of lilac and rose began to infuse the room. There was even a soft humming or droning that while not overpowering, could be heard.

"Just take a moment." Matts said.

"I…thank you Doctor." He said. It was simple, but the therapeutic environment was helping to calm them both.

"I may have picked up a thing or two from the counseling staff." He smiled. "But Captain, we are talking about the mother of one of your crew."

"I know that. And I also know-"

"I don't think you do; know where I was going with my point that is."

Theus nodded and leaned forward attentively.

"I understand that you and Baresio have a complicated past. Who doesn't? But if his mother dies when you could have helped to save her, the secret of your condition won't matter. Because I most certainly can guarantee that he won't be a part of your life ever again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I picked up more from my counseling staff than just aroma therapy. He doesn't know about your condition, does he?"

He sighed. "No. Aside from medical professionals in Starfleet that have examined me directly, my primary physician on Earth, and my parents, no one does. That's actually why I was surprised Utan told you to speak with me."

"Again, she never mentioned anything. In fact, I don't think she even accessed the information in your records."

"And Baresio. You haven't told him about your treatment?"

"Not the prior idea I had no. I figured that it could be a sensitive matter, and neither of you mentioned anything of note during our last meeting."

"Thank you. We can start as soon as you're ready. I have no doubt that the Specialist will be on-board with your plan."

"I'll have to inform Captain Fenton of the procedure. The details concerning you will not be disclosed, but there is only so much I can keep from Baresio."

"Understood. I will brief him when I get back to my ship. If there's nothing else?"

Theus started to leave, but Matts called out to him.

"Commander… you know I don't wish to pry. And I'm treating this situation with all the sensitivity and training I have at my disposal."

"It's okay Doctor, what is it?"

"…You said that you and Baresio have been physically intimate? Correct?"

"That's correct."

"Was it, well was it just melding?"

Theus chuckled lightly and said, "Sometimes. But mostly we melded during sex."

"And the um, frequency?"

"Will this be followed up by a question concerning duration?"

Matts rolled his eyes and Theus let out a deep laugh.

"Sorry," he said through his laugh, "I just needed that after dealing with the M'Belites. We were little more than teenagers, Doctor. So yes, we had lots of sex. Lots of melds. And anything else in between, well there was a lot of that as well. I'm sure you remember what it was like being a young adult, fresh out of training, and away from home seeing the galaxy for the first time. Is this another counseling matter?"

"Maybe." He said, suddenly serious. "Theus, you both told me that you have never experienced any adverse effects from melding. I guess what I'm asking is, with how many times you two have joined minds, how does he not know about your condition?"

Theus' posture became stiff.

"I see." Matts said. "You are more than entitled to keep your medical information to yourself. And if you have been able to do so all these years, even with your melds, I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem during the procedure."

Still, Theus said nothing. And that is when it came to Matts.

"But you may not be able to keep that information from Admiral N'Pau."

"I have to go inform Baresio. I suggest you inform your captain and prepare you sickbay."

"Damn it, Commander!" He stood from his desk and pounded the surface. "I will drop this. And I will obey my oath to privacy as a physician. But I'm warning you, telling you! Hell I am begging you to talk to your MACO about this. If he truly is your friend-"

"What happened to me being entitled to my medical privacy?"

"Then you have a decision to make. If there is a chance he will learn of your condition in the meld, then he could also learn of this meeting. He will know that you intentionally kept this from him and that you are actively doing so during the meld. If it causes complications…"

"Thank you Doctor. I have to return to my ship." Was all he said before leaving.

 **M'Belit, City of W'Manti, Nicortan's Retreat**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." zhNon chuckled.

"I find it harder to believe that we've put it off for this long." Tiffany said back.

Both officers made wry smile toward one another as they made their way inside the establishment. After the failed assault on the Romulan compound a few days earlier, the Major had suggested a platoon from her MACO contingent be left on the planet for extra security. The M'Belites had reluctantly offered their hospitality, and soon this small dive bar was located by one of her younger troops.

The antennae on zhNon's forehead went wide and began to flatten back against her hair.

"While Andorians love a good drink, I don't see the sport in it."

"Sport?" She asked while they took seats at a table close to the entrance.

"You said you would 'drink me underneath a table'."

Tiffany smiled broadly and said, "Close enough. Now less talking."

She gestured to a waiter that came and took their orders. Once he had returned and left, they both swallowed the equivalent of a shot of a potent spirit, and then bit into a bitter root to balance the sweet flavors.

"Nice to see somethings are universal."

"In what way?" zhNon asked.

Tiffany shook her head and called the waiter back. She then ordered a pitcher of ale to split between the two of them, as well as additional shots.

"I will admit that this is a welcomed release." zhNon said after filling a mug with the ale. "But I don't understand why here? You're off shift aren't you? Why not someplace safer like on Envoy?"

"Ugh!" She groaned in annoyance. "No thanks. I've had my fill of that ship for the moment."

"Don't tell me we're that bad?"

Both ladies looked to see Commander Ooccae approaching them. They stood, but with a quick hand gesture he signaled for them to remain seated.

"Sir?" zhNon said. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Well, offering me a seat would be a nice start."

Tiffany gestured to an open seat and he took it. He didn't speak, so she asked for another mug to pour him ale.

"This is impressive." He said.

"It's why I decided to come here, instead of your ten-forward. Sir."

zhNon interrupted, "Did you need something, Commander?"

He drained his mug and said, "Actually, if you two would stop with the formalities that would help."

They both opened their mouths but he cut them off.

"I'm off duty. And I suspect we're all down here for the same reasons. To get away from it."

"And what exactly is 'it'?" zhNon asked.

Ooccae didn't answer, but instead looked to Tiffany.

She sighed. "I asked you down here because I'm tired of this. All of it."

Tiffany massaged her neck while gathering her thoughts.

"Our ranks are equivalent zhNon. So I know when we talk, it's always freely."

"That I can understand." Ooccae said. When the other two didn't respond, he elaborated. "Deltan's have a difficult time interacting with other humanoid species because of our…well, you know. But as a Zhen, you're practically immune to my bio-chemistry. And you Major, are a highly disciplined MACO. Enough said."

At that, Tiffany and zhNon raised their mugs and Ooccae soon joined in. They all drank a bit more, watching the other MACOs and Starfleet personnel enjoy the bar with little to no disturbances on anyone's part.

"You never answered what you're tired of." zhNon finally said.

Bullock rolled a shot glass in her hand, staring at it absently.

"You mean to say that my recommendation to leave wasn't clear enough?"

"So it's this mission?" Ooccae asked.

She sat down her drink and crossed her arms.

"You know, I really do think that people misunderstand what it means to be a MACO."

"Tiffany?"

"Just let me finish, I promise this isn't some branch competition thing." She let out a breath. "Every member of the Federation still retains a planetary defense force. And that's something I agree with wholeheartedly. But MACOs are the only military department of Starfleet. While your mandate is discovery and exploration, mine is to destroy the enemy."

"Go on."

More confident, she said, "I'm not having a crisis of conscience, but I'm proud that the objectives of all the training I've received are clear. The Borg, The Dominion, and even the Undine. Those are enemies with the explicit intent to deprive others of choice. Of liberty and their own lives."

zhNon nodded, "And with the Romulans, that certainty is now ambiguous."

"Exactly. The first MACOs served with Starfleet during the Xindi crisis. And from that legacy, we've always taken pride in being called upon only to defeat enemies where there was only black and white."

Ooccae said, "I'm sorry if I'm missing your point, but what enemy do you have to fight?"

"That's my point." She said. "I knew when I accepted this posting that there would be a lot of grey areas when dealing with the Romulans. It's just that, the more time we spend here. The more we learn of who they really were and what they've done. It sickens me."

"I-I don't know what to say to that." Ooccae said.

"She's not asking you to say anything, just listen." zhNon said. "I get it Tiff, really I do. Our people are pretty tolerant for the most part, but that doesn't mean we have to be accepting."

"You too?"

zhNon squared herself to Ooccae.

"I guess the mistake was ours that our species didn't evolve as pacifistic as others."

He slammed down his mug.

"It seems we're starting to take away some traits from these M'Belites. That's the second time someone has danced around using outright speciest language in front of me! Is that common aboard your ship?"

zhNon shot out of her chair.

"To hell with rank! If you want to go, first officer to first officer, we can. No one insults my ship or crew!"

"Will both of you calm down?" Tiffany asked, barely phased.

They did as she asked and she refilled both their drinks.

"Look Commander, no one is saying anything derogatory about the Deltans. You guys can't help that you evolved with a more hedonistic approach to everything. Nor can we help that we developed on worlds where violence was common."

"Then what are you saying?"

"That there's nothing wrong with declaratives!" She pinched her brow and shook her head. "Enslavement, forced relocation, forced labor, first strikes. That is what the Romulans have done. It is not an opinion but a statement of fact. And while others; including humans have done the same, we stopped. And we learned how to work out our differences with one another and other species with treaties and trade agreements.

"I don't like the Romulans because of what they continued to do up until their near extinction. And while I can have compassion for their plight, I will not pretend to be objective just for the sake of some pseudo enlightened ideals of keeping an open mind."

"We're going to have to deal with them a lot more." zhNon said.

"Which is exactly why I needed a break."

They all went silent. After sometime, Ooccae finally broke the silence and tension.

"You're not the only one."

"How's that?" She asked.

"On-board _Envoy_. While our missions haven't had as much military conflict as _Aegis_ , the stories we've heard from other species within their space during our relief efforts…some of my crew have expressed similar, if not more extreme opinions. As first officer, I'm usually the one to shut it down. Especially with my officers. I guess I forgot for a moment that I'm not on duty, I wasn't trying to diminish your opinion."

"I know that." Tiffany said. "And while I know that plenty of Federation species have little room to talk, I'm just glad that on the whole, we've gotten to a point where we're honest about our past and the mistakes we've made."

"Honest? You come back to our planet and dare speak of honesty?!"

The all turned to see a hunched over figure approaching. He was clearly a M'Belite, but instead of his skin being a bright pastel it was mottled and dull. There were also severe burn scars covering the left side of his face that ran down his neck and most likely lower.

As he got closer, Tiffany noticed the limp in his steps. The labored breathing and erratic rise and fall of his chest. When he was within reaching distance, she also smelled the pungent odor of his unwashed clothing and fetid breath reeking of alcohol.

"You're drunk." zhNon said and stood.

"That I am. But my memory remains clear as day!"

"Then perhaps you should remember somewhere else." Ooccae said.

"But then, how would you hear the honest recount of S'Ueht's past?"

Ooccae furrowed his brow. "Who?"

"The Captain." Tiffany said. She looked to zhNon, whose antennae were rigid and saw the same look of concern. "He's talking about Captain Eridos."


	15. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

 ** _USS Envoy_ , in orbit of planet M'Belit, Stardate 59511.2, Admiral's Suite**

"Come."

Theus entered N'Pau's quarters immediately after Baresio had given him permission. He stopped momentarily in the small foyer and took in the room. It was standard for what he was expecting, in that it was only slightly larger than a captain's cabin to accommodate for several work stations. But what had stopped him was how she had personalized her space.

The walls appeared textured in a burnt orange and brown, no doubt a reminder of her desert home world. There were also several large dried plants. They too had to be of Vulcan origin to endure the thinner atmosphere and slight increase in gravity. But it was the hanging tapestries that surprised him the most. Theus knew Vulcans had a talent for creating beautiful art, but the patterns and colors from a prominent centerpiece provoked an emotion within him. He wondered what it did to the creators of it.

"Over here, Commander." Matts said.

He walked over to the doctor, who was wearing a uniform variant that was a darker and pale ash. And Baresio, who himself was wearing a deep olive robe with gold trim and royal purple emblems. A clear sign that he had been meditating. They both flanked N'Pau as she lay in a portable hovering bio-bed bed, eyes closed, and looking completely centered.

"We're just about ready." Baresio said.

Theus nodded. "Did you have enough time to prepare?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Baresio looked away slightly toward the doctor's monitoring equipment. "You know my experience with melds is limited. And the only real training I have is in information extraction. After you told me the plans for the procedure, I put out a general query on _Envoy_ for any assistance and several Vulcans made themselves available."

"Only several?" Matts asked.

"Well, yeah." Baresio said in a confused tone. "Of all the Vulcans available, only a handful are of adequate age and have the experience within their own families. It wouldn't have made sense for someone without that knowledge to offer help, because it wouldn't have been anything substantial."

Theus smiled lightly and to Matts said, "And we wouldn't want to do anything illogical now, would we?"

Matts cocked his head and gestured for the other two to take the seats that were positioned next to N'Pau.

"I'll be monitoring everyone's brain activity continuously." He said while attaching neurocortical stimulators behind their ears. "In case of an emergency, I've programmed these to release a potent charge that should break the link."

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Theus said.

"No more dangerous than remaining in a link with the Specialist; no offense."

"None taken." Baresio said. "He's right. The psionic shock could kill my mother, and damage you. If it gets to that point, then pulling the plug may be the only way to have a chance at stabilizing you two."

Theus took his hand and squeezed it. "It won't come to that."

Baresio patted the hand on top of his for a moment, then removed it.

"I'm confident. But also realistic." He turned to Matts. "Which is why if things go south, I want you to do everything in your power to save Theus."

They both gave him a hard stare but he continued.

"I mean it. This isn't about rank or authority. My mother knew what she was doing when she melded with me. And while I'm positive she will be grateful for your help, if you were to die as a consequence of her actions she wouldn't forgive herself. I've felt it."

Feeling suddenly guilty, Theus intentionally avoided eye contact with Matts.

"Let's get started."

"Very well. Theus, during the link you're to take a passive role. I'm not trying to minimize your help, but we need you to stay as calm and focused as possible. If Baresio can make contact with the Admiral, she may well be able to help him herself. If not, I will work in tandem with his efforts to calm and heal her mind."

Baresio pulled a deep mahogany Vulcan style lamp from under his robe and set it on a side table. After lighting it, he took in a deep breath and positioned his fingers on Theus' temple and they both slowly began to close their eyes.

"I-is this normal?" Matts asked after a few moments of silence.

Theus opened one eye and said, "We were establishing the link."

"Oh. It's just that Baresio didn't say anything."

"How often have you witnessed melds between individuals with a relationship like myself and Theus?" Baresio asked solemnly, his eyes still closed.

Theus closed his eyes again. He focused on his breathing and the calming mental reassurances Baresio was radiating. It was then that he heard in their joined minds, through two sets of ears, a familiar mantra.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. Our minds…o-our minds our mer-ging, our minds-"

 **Location: Unknown**

"What the?!" Theus shouted.

He shout out of his chair and gulped in air. Trying to get a grasp on his location, he looked about, only to cover his eyes from the searing pain of the bright sun. He wasn't even sure it was the sun, his entire surroundings were just bright.

"Doctor? Keln?! What's going on?"

A hacking cough came from his lungs. Theus wasn't sure why, but even in a cold sweat, his skin felt like it was on fire. He double over and was driven to the ground. All around him, it sounded as if wind was rushing by. It became louder, and more intense as small bits of debris slashed at his skin.

He tucked himself in as the heat intensified. All of his senses were being overloaded so he went to a place in his mind. It was created out of necessity during his survival training. A place and memory that he focused on so intently that it blocked out everything. He ground his teeth and could taste blood from where he had bitten inside his mouth. Soon the wind howled with the sound of a summer storm, and suddenly it vanished.

"Stand up, Commander."

Theus dared to open his eyes, and blinked a few times. The area he was in was still just as bright, and unfocused. But before him, he saw Admiral…no, Commander N'Pau standing before him. Healthy, decades younger, and holding her hands behind her back in a most open gesture.

"A-Admiral?" He croaked.

N'Pau turned her head in a direction and Theus followed her gaze. He saw a rather large compound that reminded him of a college campus, with small residential buildings and halls, only of Vulcan design. In an almost dreamlike manner, he was suddenly behind one of the buildings, at the base of a valley. It was an incredibly beautiful desert vista, and even more incredible to see young Vulcans engaging in recreational activities.

"Energetic, are they not?" N'Pau ask.

Theus was still slightly disoriented but feeling better. "We're in your mind, Admiral?"

She nodded.

"I don't understand, what was that when I first got here? Where's Keln?"

N'Pau turned from him to walk and he followed. They didn't seem to be moving, but were indeed getting closer to a field that was marked with high visibility photonic borders where the children were playing.

"I do not wish to speak to my son. Not yet." She finally said.

They had reached the field, and stood on the sidelines. Upon closer inspection, the children appeared to be of an age that transitioned into their early adolescence. And that was when he noticed.

"Is that Keln?!" He asked.

N'Pau looked on as a young Baresio played with other children his own age. They all seemed to be enjoying the sport, but Baresio more so than the others.

"Where is this place?"

N'Pau pointed, and a person who looked like an administrator called the children to her. They all moved quickly, except Baresio. When he didn't move, she and the other children left him. Alone. He stood there for some time, and then let out a sharp curse. Followed by punching the soft soil beneath him, and then finally crumpling in exhaustion. Theus wanted to go to him, but another person was already approaching. A human male.

"In the past, I have speculated about the people I would meld with in the future, Commander. You were never one of them."

"So you know what has happened?" He asked.

N'Pau nodded.

"Admiral, Baresio is doing the best he can to help. If you could reach out to him-"

"No." She said calmly.

"No? I-I don't understand?"

She didn't explain. Instead, she looked to Baresio and the human male who were now playing together. It didn't exactly look like recreation, more a light wrestling or sparring match. But the younger Baresio looked completely content.

"The sensory input overload you experienced when you connected with my mind is my fault. I can sense that you were focusing on calming and centering yourself before the meld. When you touched my mind, you inadvertently came to a memory that I hold very close because of how it centers me."

"Again, what is this place Admiral?"

She looked at the building behind them. "My home."

Theus had to take in the area again. There were very few humans alive that utilized this much space for personal use, and he couldn't imagine a Vulcan in any age doing so.

"My family's home to be more precise. You know that Keln and I are from the house of Pau? Leaders of the Syrrannites?"

"I knew that he came from a noble Vulcan house, but Keln is nothing if humble. I've only visited him at his father's home once…that man is Mr. Baresio?"

"He is." She nodded again. "Commander, I keep this memory so close because of how it sustains me. While I have never been able to convey this to my son, seeing him thrive after years of constantly worrying about his health gave me a sense of completion. It was something I did not know I lacked after bearing offspring."

"I understand, ma'am." He said. "However, I will admit to still being confused as to why you won't see your son."

"It is difficult to explain to a non-Vulcan." She said. "We meld with our children regularly during the first years of their lives. Supporting and augmenting their mental health while their own brains develop to embrace logic. As they grow older, it is needed less and less.

"But there is also a secondary reason for our limited melding. As I am sure you know, melds are extremely intimate. And while my society has made progress in regards to non-conformity, we are still a very conservative and reserved people. Casual melding with one's children is not something we do. It would not only stand to damage the parent, child relationship. But at this moment, it would be inappropriate to do so with my son."

Theus shook his head.

"Admiral, you're dying! Keln is doing everything he possibly can to save you and you're impeding him. Why?"

"Because if I let him attempt to heal me, he will fail. And that failure could put all of our lives in danger. By refusing to see him, I ensure both you and he survive. It is only logical."

"Maybe, but how do you know he will fail?"

"You have not informed my son of your condition. Why?" She asked suddenly.

He grimace, but continued. "You didn't answer my question."

"Indeed, for you answered it yourself." She said. "Commander, I have your thoughts. I know the things you do not want me to. And that is only because you are focused so hard on me not knowing about them, that they are on full display."

"Are you saying that Doctor Matts was correct? That if we try without me telling Keln, the attempt will fail?"

"I am telling you, Theus, that if you continue on this course, without truth and openness leading your decisions, you will always fail."

Theus huffed, "Could you be a little less dramatic, and more direct?"

N'Pau looked to him.

"I wish to be alone with my memories now."

"But-"

She disappeared in a flash. Soon, the intense light was back and the wind howling. It didn't build slowly like last time, and then everything was white.

 _ **USS Envoy**_

"Look at me, look at me!" Matts shouted. "You're okay!"

Theus had awoken to Matts holding his face. Once again, his breathing was hard and he felt a cold film of sweat on his brow. Baresio was standing to the side, taking scans with a tricorder as Matts pressed a hypospray to his neck.

"W-what happened?" Theus was finally able to ask.

Matts silenced the alarms of his devices and took the tricorder from Baresio.

"We were unsuccessful." He said.

"How? Why?"

Baresio said, "I was able to link with you no problem. But when I connected with my mother, there was some sort of wall preventing me from reaching her."

Matts picked up, "Which is strange. Her first meld caused mental trauma, but I'm assuming the only way she could have stopped his probe was to use your mental pathways to shore up her own against the shock. Did you see or speak with her during the meld?"

Theus sighed.

"Well?" Baresio asked.

"I'm not, I'm not entirely sure what I saw."

"What?" he shouted and looked to Matts. "Captain, begging your pardon, but can you do better than that?" Baresio asked with heat in his voice.

"I don't know." He repeated. "I saw her, but what she said didn't make sense."

"Was she speaking Vulcan?" He asked.

"No."

Matts asked, "Did she seem in pain or disoriented?"

"I don't…"

Baresio threw up his hands. "This is getting us nowhere. Let's meld to see if I can interpret what you saw more clearly."

"No!" Theus said quickly and shirked away.

"Eri!" Baresio boomed. "This is my mother's life we're talking about! We need to know!"

"I-"

"You need to rest." Matts said while putting himself between them. "Even if you weren't experiencing any side effects from the meld, I wouldn't allow you to engage in another so soon."

"How long?" Baresio asked.

Theus tried to answer, but Matts cut him off.

"Until I'm satisfied, Specialist. And what's more, when I'm satisfied you won't harm him with a meld."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Look at yourself, MACO! You are having another emotional episode, and I honestly believe that any resistance you meet while trying to learn what your mother said will be fatal to the Commander. You're more likely to extract the information than to meld."

Baresio looked to Theus and his face twisted in anger and revulsion. "Why the hell are you doing this? Who are you right now?!"

"Keln-"

"Don't! Don't you fucking dare!" He spat, causing everyone to pause at his language. "I keep asking for your help and you keep finding a reason not to. I sensed something was wrong when you first told me. When we melded just now. When all three of us were joined.

"The man I've known for over ten years, the one I saved lives with, kicked down doors with, and always had my flank; I wanna know what happened to him because I don't even recognize you right now! I don't think you heard me, so I will say it again. My mother is dying and you have information in your head that can possibly help save her. Why won't you help her? Help me?!"

 _Bridge to Matts, Doctor if you're available, please respond._

"Matts here, go ahead."

 _Doctor, we know you're in the middle of a procedure, but Captain Fenton needs to speak with Commander Eridos as soon as possible._

"This is Eridos, I'm available now. What's going on?"

 _"Sir, District Leaders DyAn and DiTys have bumped up their meetings. We weren't scheduled to see them until tomorrow morning, but Ambassador Sk'Ront believes they are playing politics. They say we can expect them in one hour."_

"Understood, I'll be ready. Eridos out."

The channel closed, and Baresio still stared daggers at his commanding officer.

"Keln I…"

"Just get out. Both of you." He said in a low growl.

Matts didn't say anything. He took Theus by the hand and helped him to the door. As they got closer, Theus heard a dull thud. He turned to see Baresio on his knees, holding his mother's hand and sobbing uncontrollably.

 ** _USS Aegis_ , Briefing Room**

"And that's when your Federation will take over?" DiTys insinuated.

Theus had to force himself from rolling his eyes. "Again, Leader, we are not interested in any sort of takeover of your ports. Our inspectors are there-"

"-To ensure no contraband is being smuggled in." DyAn finished. "I must admit, on paper this sounds quiet enticing. Yet, I cannot forget the lessons my mother taught me as a boy. I know we may not seem like much to your, high and might Starfleet, but we know better than to trust smiling faces offering all but the glory of the heavens. In this case, I suppose you are offering that as well."

"We have similar metaphors." Sk'Ront said. He stood and grabbed a pitcher to fill his glass and began to top off the entire assembly.

After beaming back over to his ship, Theus made a quick stop to sickbay for an analgesic and stimulant to clear his head. It was against his CMO's wishes, but she allowed him to attend the meeting. Currently; he, Ambassador Sk'Ront, Captain Fenton, along with Leaders DiTys and DyAn were all in _Aegis_ ' holo briefing room.

It had been configured to a comfortable outside pavilion with a meeting table. And the environmental settings at a comfortable warm spring. Although it didn't do the real location justice, the recreation of the Zefram Cochrane First Contact Park was beautiful.

"Indeed we do." Fenton said. "And as a reminder, we've already pledged to have just as many of your citizens work side by side with our once on M'Belit."

"If." DyAn corrected. "I don't recall asking for such a commitment."

Once again, Theus had to focus on controlling his response. His head still hurt from the meld despite the medication. And for some reason, his eyes were slightly sensitive to the light. At first it was a slight distraction, but the longer this went on, and the more the Leaders talked the more difficult it became.

DiTys was easy to read. She wanted power, and made no attempt to hide her craving. DyAn was a different matter. Theus was positive that he was just as power hungry, but much more calculating. He was the only District Leader that was the head of state, chief executive, highest military officer, and on top of it all, the spiritual leader of his nation. His charm and charisma made it even more challenging to negotiate with him in good faith.

"You are correct." Theus said. "You haven't made any commitments. Which is why if you would listen-"

"Listen?!" DiTys snapped. "What exactly would you call what we've been doing for the last few hours, Captain?"

Fenton interrupted, "I believe what he meant was that we can explain in detail how beneficial, and in fact profitable our trade agreements can be if we take the time to examine them more closely."

Sk'Ront puffed his cheeks out at Theus before saying, "Yes. In fact, we have much to benefit from one another."

"How?" DyAn asked.

"How what?" Theus responded. The pain in his head was intensifying and he place a hand on his temple to steady himself.

"How are we to benefit? To profit? You said that your people don't use money."

Fenton said, "Suffice it to say, it would take weeks to explain our economy. However, you do have access to all of that information in the data packet we sent."

"Ah yes." DiTys said with an alluring smirk. "Energy credits, debit exchange system, and your government issues whatever currency is needed for interacting with non-member worlds." She finished and looked to DyAn.

"That's a fancy way to say _wek'magta_." DyAn said.

Theus looked to Sk'Ront who snarled, "He means fiat currency."

"Are you serious?!" Theus asked.

"Captain." Fenton said in a warning tone.

"No please, let him finish." DiTys said.

"I don't have to." Theus continued. "You continue to be belligerently antagonistic to people who want nothing more than to stop you from killing yourselves!"

"That is enough, Captain Eridos!" Sk'Ront roared. "Under my authority, you are dismissed from these negotiations. Excuse yourself. Now!"

Theus stood and said, "Arch!" He was almost to the exit when DyAn called to him.

"I suppose another one of those metaphors my people has is true. Always believe the true face of someone when it breaks the surface."

"Leader-" Fenton tried.

"No." DiTys said. "He is correct. I may not show it, but like my fellow leader, I am a woman of faith. I believe that these trying times have given us an opportunity. One that we must hold onto less it be stripped from our hands by evil."

Before anyone could respond, DyAn said, "Send us home."

"With pleasure. Eridos to transporter room one, site to site transport. Lock onto the District Leaders and beam them back to their capital building. Computer, reset briefing room."

Theus walked out of the room with the transporter sequence at his back and the photons coalescing into the standard layout. Once in the hall, Fenton and Sk'Ront walked ahead of him to block his path.

"To hell with decorum," Fenton said, "what the hell was that?!"

"I'm tired of this. Of them! If they want to blow themselves to hell, they're more than happy to. We're moving on!"

"We're not going anywhere until I say so!" Sk'Ront shouted back.

He received a quizzical look from Theus for only a moment. For that was all it took for him to walk to a nearby armory locker and withdraw a phaser. Leveling it at the ambassador, he said, "I'm the captain of this ship, and will not entertain mutineers."

"Eridos." Fenton said gently. "What are you doing?"

Something seemed to break through, as Theus' posture became unstable and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Everything was dark before he hit the ground.


	16. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

 ** _USS Aegis_** **, in orbit of planet M'Belit, Stardate 59511.5, Sickbay**

"Take it easy, Captain. Don't try to sit up too fast."

His head was still cloudy, but Theus did as instructed. Through squinted eyes that were adjusting to the light of his ship's medical bay, he sat up slowly. He knew where he was, but had not made it a point to see this specific area of the ship more than once. The lone bio-bed was secluded in a separate room. It was usually used for isolation when special medical attention was required, but also served as a private treatment area.

"Doc-Doctor Utan?" He asked.

She pressed a hypo to his neck and administered a dose. "The confusion should clear shortly."

Theus remained quiet as she ran a tricorder over his head, trying to piece together what had happened to place him in sickbay.

"Could you tell me the last thing you remember clearly?"

He shifted. "I-I was in a meeting. With the M'Belites. Negotiations weren't going well, and I think they asked to leave. And…and Captain Fenton was angry?"

"A bit more than just angry, sir." Another voice said.

From behind Utan, Lieutenant Goritan was entering the room. He was also armed.

"Lieutenant?" Theus asked but wasn't answered. "Doctor? What is going on?"

"Sir, this may be difficult to believe. But after the negotiations with the M'Belites, you drew a weapon on Ambassador Sk'Ront and Captain Fenton."

"What?" Theus shouted in shock. "T-that can't…I wouldn't!"

"We know." Utan said. "You didn't hurt anyone, but Captain Fenton still ordered you to be placed under guard."

"And I thought it would be prudent to oversee this matter myself, instead of assigning a junior crewman." Goritan said.

Theus nodded.

"Captain," Utan continued, "I took the liberty of conferring with Doctor Matts. He told me that you went straight into the meeting with no rest after a particularly rough mind-meld."

"I did. With their time table moved up, I didn't want to miss an opportunity. Especially with the progress made with the other two Leaders."

"I'm not certain your goals were achieved if the Ambassador's cursing is any indication." She said. "Sir, your dopamine levels were severely spiked. They actually still are, but I've inhibited how much your brain can produce for the moment. Not to mention the amount of epinephrine in your blood."

"Which can lead to anxiety and paranoia." Theus said. "Wait, you don't think-"

"Would you give us a moment, Lieutenant?" Utan asked.

"Yes ma'am. I will be outside, however I do not believe I will be needed."

Once he left, Utan said, "Do you know why I told Doctor Matts to reach out to you sir? It's because I knew that because of your condition, you could help."

"But how?"

"Our first mission. You told me to read your mind to understand a turn of phrase. I didn't need to dig around because I've touched minds like yours before."

"That's the part I don't understand." He let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "I've never had any residual or lingering effects from a meld. Not from Specialist Baresio, not from any of the telepaths I've trained with. What could have caused an emotional transference?"

"Actually, I don't think it was." She said.

Theus cocked his head and she continued.

"Emotional transference isn't like downloading emotional data to another person. The simplest way to explain it, is that a telepath shares a particular emotion from a specific moment of time. It can be from their own, or the person they are linking with. But it has to come from somewhere."

"And how does this apply to me?" He asked.

"With Vulcans, a meld turns two minds into one. So when you separate, you have experienced the memory in addition to the emotions of that moment. However without the meld, you can distinguish from your own memories and reestablish self-identity. It's why the emotion fades.

"You on the other hand, produced so many brain chemicals that it effectively overloaded your system. Nothing was transferred sir. The emotions and thoughts you had, they all came from you. It's just that with your bio-chemistry out of balance like that, there was nothing to keep you from saying exactly what was on your mind."

"That still doesn't explain what happened to throw my balance off in the first place."

"Isn't it obvious sir?" She asked. "Your spectrum of autism may order your thoughts and synapses in a very unique way. But you're still human. Entering a meld requires you to lower if not outright abandon your emotional defenses. Once Admiral N'Pau was in, the same emotions she felt, you did as well. In addition to another Vulcan who is prone to highly emotional states."

"So I went into a negotiation with the agitation of an Admiral and the unbridled righteous fury of her son?"

"That would be a fair assessment." She said.

"I'm still missing a few things." He said. "How was the Admiral able to break through my natural mental state? It's never been an issue with Baresio."

"Her family is skilled at melding, sir. If they could cure a chemical imbalance with a single touch a few centuries ago, how advanced do you think they are now?"

"Good point."

"Sir, I thought I should do you the courtesy of bringing you up to speed. You have a line of people who wish to speak with you, and I thought this would be the best way to inform you without undue pressure."

"I appreciate that, Doctor."

She walked away and returned with Goritan. "I'm releasing you to your quarters sir. You are under strict medical orders to get at least eight hours of uninterrupted rest. Sleep, meditate. Do what you need to regain your mental clarity."

Theus nodded and stood when Goritan offered him a hand. They both walked in silence, Goritan only stopping once to return his phaser and holster to an armory locker. They reached the main transporter room, and the Lieutenant initiated a transport to the Captain's quarters.

"If that will be all sir?" Goritan said.

"Thank you. And, thank you again Lieutenant for your discretion."

"It was no trouble. Also, I understand that because of our situation you cannot make the appointment for my mast request. I will resubmit at a more appropriate time. Feel better, sir."

He turned to leave, but Theus called out.

"Sir?"

"What mast request?"

Goritan fidgeted slightly but said, "Sir, you are under medical orders to rest. Not to mention there is no official dictation being taken for the record. Now is hardly the time to-"

He cut himself off as Theus walked over to his replicator and grabbed a glass from the under bar. He then went into his room and returned with a bottle of a brown spirit.

"Did you want a glass?" Theus asked.

"I'm still on duty." He said.

Theus took a sip from the glass he had poured and sat down on his sofa. He gestured for Goritan to sit, but he remained.

"Lieutenant, I just want to talk."

Still he remained.

"I can't leave this room, Gor. And I've just woken up after a serious nap. What's on your mind that you would request official mast?"

Goritan's eyes darted about the room for a moment. He seemed about to answer, but then looked down in defeat.

"And I can speak freely?"

"By all means." Theus said.

Goritan looked resigned, but determined. "I want a transfer sir. I'm not a good fit for this ship, for security, and definitely not as your tactical officer."

"Is that what all this has been about? Lieutenant, you made a bad call. And you've been stuck in your head about it ever since. You are in fact, one of the most proficient and detailed officers I have ever served with. And I know with absolute certainty that I will compare all others by the standard you have set."

"I-I…"

"Gor, I know you've been in Starfleet some years longer than me. And despite whatever clashes we've had, I do value you immensely. It's why you're my second officer. And why I'm refusing your transfer."

Goritan smiled wide, and then even wider as the corner of his lips practically reached his eyes. He made an appreciative gesture and said, "That, means so much to me sir. Thank you."

"No, thank you Lieutenant. You should still expect to see Commander zhNon, but I expect you back in the game."

"Unfortunately sir, I cannot live up to those expectations." He said. "Captain, if you do not grant my transfer, then I will resign my commission."

Theus poured himself another drink and consumed it immediately.

"Here's the part where you tell me what this is really about."

"It is. Sir, it's you. I can no longer serve under you or on this mission."

He set down the drink and sat back. "I know I said this was just a talk, so I will give you a moment to consider if you wish to continue. From here on, everything will be a part of my official log."

"That I do. Captain, I come from a different time. A time when we were explorers. A time when we solved our problems through dialogue and discussion. It's why I signed up for Starfleet in the first place."

"But you did so as a security officer." Theus said.

"Don't misunderstand me. I understand the need for violence as a last resort, however I am seeing it used less and less as such.

"What do-"

" _Aegis_ sir. We can say she is a multi-purpose escort all we want, but a battleship with more computing power is still a battleship. Yet we are not only more modular and effective at switching between missions, we also have almost two platoons of assault troops and a CO with an itchy phaser finger."

"So we're back on my tactics with enemy engagements?"

"My gods sir, listen to yourself. You continue to make this about you."

"Because you explicitly said you cannot serve under me."

"And that is because of the mission you have been tasked with accomplishing." He sighed again. "Starfleet made a deadly warship. But its efficacy is linked to its captain who had to be just as deadly. The amount of firepower you order me to release in engagements is almost terrifying. And while the orders may not be illegal, everyone expects you to cripple any ship that crosses our path."

Theus stood and paced. "I've made myself clear on not explaining my orders, Lieutenant. But I will indulge you this once. The moment anyone, or anything threatens my ship or crew, they are neutralized or terminated. No quarter given."

"Therein lies the problem sir. As you've said, I've been in Starfleet some years longer than you. And in that time, I've seen captains deescalate far worse situations and maintain life. You have no such desire. It's why you were given _Aegis_ instead of Captain Williams. And it's exactly what Starfleet wanted."

He was about to debate more, but didn't see the point. Goritan had indeed made up his mind.

"Are you willing to reiterate these points for the record?" Theus asked.

"I am, sir."

"Lieutenant, replacing you won't be easy. And the logistics required getting you back to Federation space for reassignment won't go unnoticed by Fleet Command."

"I have given that some thought, sir. I'm sure that _Envoy, Cicada, or Europa_ could utilize my skills effectively. _Vajra_ as well, however our sister ship is still a warship."

"No." He said.

"Captain?"

"Lieutenant, I will execute your transfer if that is what you wish. But it will not be with this task-force."

"I-I don't understand. You said I could speak freely."

"And I also gave you a chance to stop before we proceeded. Goritan, what you've just said is tantamount to 'give me what I want, or I will quit'. And while I have no issues with you choosing a different career, that is not how we work in Starfleet.

"It will be difficult finding a new qualified second officer and security chief. As such, your transfer will not be a relive for cause, but an issue of no confidence. I will not; nor will any commanding officer in this task force, have an officer serve who does not wish to be here."

"I see." He said weakly. "Perhaps this is for the best. All of the issues I've been dealing with lately have stemmed from not telling you the truth sir. It has only complicated matters unnecessarily and for that I apologize."

Theus stood and extended his hand. Goritan took it, and shook it briskly.

"There is nothing wrong with striving for an existence where pacifism is the norm. Unfortunately, we don't have that luxury."

"That we don't."

They both stood, eyeing one another with a healthy respect. Theus felt a tinge of pain in his stomach that such a fine officer was leaving. But he knew that he could not allow Goritan to continue serving with such reservations. He doubted the man would ever serve on an active starship ever again, let alone be promoted. Only when the sound of his door chimed did they break their embrace.

"Come." Theus said.

Commander zhNon and Major Bullock practically marched in, the MACO armed with a phaser. They both stood at the entrance even after the hatch closed and looked to Goritan.

"Please join us, Lieutenant." zhNon said and he walked over.

"Ladies?" Theus said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Bullock looked to zhNon, and she gestured for her to answer.

"Sir, the Commander and I have just returned from the surface. While at a small bar, we ran into someone who says he knows you. Or knew you, when you were younger."

"Who?"

"Ayvar." zhNon said. "His name is Ayvar. And he knew the Illyrian alias you use as your covert name. He called you S'Ueht."

"And why is this important?"

"Because of the stories he has been telling sir." Bullock answered. "Stories that go beyond anything that Starfleet or the Federation would ever order."

zhNon said, "Sir, under Starfleet regulations, I have already informed the next readily available senior officer of the allegations. Captain Fenton will be contacting you shortly to schedule a meeting, but sir…Ayvar has accused you and Specialist Baresio of not just violating the Prime Directive, but also of war crimes."

To everyone's visible shock, Theus chuckled lightly.

"I think that Saurian Brandy is helping me to regain my focus." He said with a fading smile. "What did you say, Gor? 'Unnecessary complications'?"

"I-yes, sir."

To zhNon, he said, "Commander, I'm still under medical orders to rest for the next seven hours or so. I really don't want any of you to get in trouble for keeping me occupied, so I will see you then. Please make sure that everyone is available then. We will be conducting our final negotiations with the District Leaders."

"Everyone, sir?" She asked.

"Yes zhNon, everyone. The command and diplomatic staff, all the delegates. I want to meet with everyone, including Ayvar tomorrow morning. You have the conn until further notice."

 ** _USS Envoy,_** **Stardate 59511.6, Conference Room One**

"Captain? You asked to see me sir?"

"…Hey, Keln. Please come in."

Theus stood to walk over and greet the Specialist but stopped a few steps short. Captain Fenton had been gracious enough to help coordinate the meeting of all those he had requested, and allowed them all use of his ship. Because this was still a diplomatic negotiation, he had suggested everyone arrive a bit more formal. And as such, all Starfleet personnel would be wearing their Jupiter variant service uniforms.

The jacket was comfortable enough, and the United Federation of Planets emblem belt sparkled softly on Theus. However its style and appeal paled in comparison to Baresio. In what seemed to be an unbreakable tradition, the uniforms that MACOs wore were the epitome of dashing. His slate jacket, tie, and breast full of ribbons commanded attention.

"I forgot how nicely you jarheads clean up." Theus said.

"Thank you." He said and smiled weakly.

"Did you want to sit down? We still have a bit of time before everyone starts coming in." He said while gesturing to the empty conference room.

"I'm fine for now…but, I'm sorry sir. Sorry for how I reacted after the meld. I know, that you know it's not easy for me sometimes. But that's no excuse."

"Please don't." He said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't owe me an explanation. Not after what I did. What I've been doing for all these years."

"Eri...sorry, Captain?"

"I said stop that." Theus chuckled. He moved his hand down and made a fist to hit Baresio lightly on his shoulder.

Baresio made a confused face. "Why did you ask me to meet you here so early?"

Theus walked over to the main conference table and pulled out two chairs to face toward one another. He sat, and after Baresio took the other chair a small smile tugged at his lips.

"You were right. I was keeping something from you in the meld. I've been keeping this from you for a long time actually."

"Hold on." Baresio said and took his shoulders. "Eri, I appreciate what you're trying to do. But in about five minutes, you have to dive back in to these negotiations. Maybe you should wait until after so you're not distracted."

"Waiting is what created the distraction." He said forcefully. "Don't worry. I'm not doing this now. I just wanted you to know that after I get the M'Belites to agree to our terms, we can head straight down to sickbay and meld again. I'm certain this time it will work."

"You sound certain of a lot of things. After they agree to our terms?"

"I actually have a solution for them. One so simple that at first it was difficult."

"And that would be?"

"Tell them the truth. About our first mission here."

Baresio's posture became erect and stiff. "Begging your pardon sir, but are you authorized to do that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but then again I didn't check or request clearance."

"Then why-"

"Ayvar found us. He's already spoken with zhNon and Bullock and I wouldn't be surprised if he has been in contact with the Leaders."

Baresio nodded his understanding. "You realize that if this doesn't go how you've planned, there's a good chance you will be brought up on charges for revealing state secrets?"

"When compared to all other alternatives, this is the only option available."

"Déjà vu." He said.

"That it is."

They both sat in silence for a few moments and it was only broken once the doors to the conference room opened and all five district leaders entered. Their aids and a ship's yeoman in tow.

"Notify Captain Fenton that the Leaders are here early. I want everyone in here now." He said to Baresio. He then walked over to the assembly and said, "Leaders, Ayvar."

"If it's all the same, we prefer not to engage in small talk." Ps'Vev said.

"Or insults." DiTys sneered.

Theus nodded and led them to their seats. He didn't say anything, and instead started replicating water and other refreshments for the meeting. Once his and Captain Fenton's command staff had arrived along with Ambassador Sk'Ront, he signaled for the yeoman to take over as he joined them at the table.

"Leaders. Officers and crew of the _Envoy,_ thank you for agreeing to meet on such short notice. Before we begin, I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to Leaders DiTys and DyAn. I was not only out of line during our last talks, I was also disrespectful toward you and your people."

The two were silent for a long time before DyAn finally said, "Your apology is, acknowledged."

"It's more than I deserve." Theus said. "And yet I owe you more. All of you, so much more. Yeoman?"

The yeoman came over and started to hand out PADDs to everyone. Several of the Starfleet personnel tried to access them, but they all continued to display the Fleet delta symbol.

"Computer, seal this room. Intelligence protocol epsilon; authorization Eridos, one-one-zero-three-four-two. Rescind river city blackout."

 _Acknowledged. Security protocols in place._

"What's going on Commander?" Ooccae asked sternly.

"It's okay." Fenton said. "An embedded Intelligence protocol I'm assuming?" He asked Theus.

"More than that!" DiTys shouted.

She and the other Leaders were scrolling the PADD along with several other officers. The looks on their faces ranged from anger and disgust, to shock and horror.

"You've been here before?" Snu asked in a voice that seemed to be breaking.

"GyVanta? You turned her over to the Romulans?!" Ps'Vev shouted

"Commander! What do you think you are doing?" Sk'Ront demanded.

"Everyone!" Theus shouted over them. "I cannot answer your questions if you don't give me an opportunity to do so."

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeis asked.

Theus stood and moved to a display panel. He tapped in commands, and it suddenly mirrored the information on their PADDs.

"I recently had a talk with one of my officers during my recovery. He needed to be honest with me about something, and from his example, I think the best way to move forward is to take a cue from him."

Ayvar stood. "How convenient for you. Where was this integrity when I was burning?!"

Theus looked him in the eyes and said, "There is an old saying on my world. 'What's done in the dark, will always come to light'. Honesty is a simple concept, but for some reason is usually the most difficult thing to do. Especially when politics are concerned.

"So it's time to shed some light on the full extent of Starfleet's involvement with M'Belit. I've already began telling some of you here. After I recap for the M'Belites and for those who know nothing of this, it will all make sense."


	17. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

 **M'Belit, 2378, Location Unknown**

"Where are the others?!" Ayvar shouted.

Before he could answer, a guard struck Baresio with the butt of his rifle across his face again. He let out a long, low and drawn out groan before turning his gaze to his assailant and smiling.

"Do you think this is a game?" Ayvar seethed.

Fisher said, "If it is, we're winning."

"For now!"

He made a hand gesture and the guard jabbed Fisher in the stomach.

"That's enough!" Theus screamed. "We've already told you, we don't know!"

"And I don't believe you."

Theus rolled his eyes with a dismissive sound. After his team had been captured, they were once again blind folded and led to an interrogation room. All had been physically tortured in some manner or another, to little effect. And Ayvar's irritation was starting to show.

The three were bound in an extremely uncomfortable position. Stripped bare and on their knees, they kneeling in what appeared to be a grain similar to rice. Shackles on their wrists were bolted to the ground with short chains. With a final thin rope tied around their necks tethered to the stone walls. The rope being made of a material that would easily slice flesh if the slightest pressure was put on it.

"You captured us right as we were escaping from the Romulans. With GyVanta in tow. How would we know where are associates are?" Theus asked.

Ayvar struck him with an open palm across his face, drawing a fresh stream of blood from the side of his mouth.

"Associates you say?" He almost spat. "We made the mistake of underestimating you once. The larger mistake of trusting your words. And you still claim to only be independent opportunists? Entrepreneurs?"

"We are!"

"You and your _friend_ there took out two of my squads before they knew what was happening. We have been fighting the Romulans since birth, yet somehow you are deadlier than they."

"Our line of work is-"

Ayvar moved with blurring speed to un-holster a Romulan disrupter and aim it directly at Theus' forehead.

"Lie to me again, and they will be the last words you ever speak!" He was yelling. "Do you think I am so incompetent that I cannot see military tactics? The level of coordination and planning to not only take us on, but also the Romulans?"

He spun from Theus and approached Baresio, standing tall above him and violently closing a hand around his throat above the binding rope and leveling the disruptor at his head.

"Tell me where they are, or die."

Baresio started to choke out unintelligible words. He coughed a few times, and Ayvar lifted the MACO's face as green blood started to trickle from his neck.

"I didn't quite catch that." He said.

"H-ha…"

"Speak up!" Ayvar said and pushed Baresio back.

He coughed a few times, and finally was able to croak out, "I-I was asking you to squeeze a little harder. Why'd you let go? I was almost there. Next time try calling me a-"

Ayvar hit him again.

"This ends now." He said and raised the disruptor.

"Ayvar!" GyVanta's voice called from behind him. "Come."

"But-"

"Now." She said without raising her voice.

Ayvar shouted something that their universal translators couldn't pick up and left the room with all of his guards. Leaving the trio in the dank and dark room with nothing but their heavy breathing.

"Well this has been fun." Fisher said.

To Baresio, Theus asked, "Are you alright?"

"You mean aside from the needles stabbing into my shins, the multiple concussions, and constant threats of death? Peachy." He said and spat out a long stream of blood.

Through eyes that were completely swollen shut, Fisher still held a smug grin. However, he sounded completely sincere when he asked, "What's up with your character anyway?"

"What you mean?"

Theus said, "When I asked if you were okay, I meant mentally. We all know Vulcans have sports that do more damage than what they've done to you."

"Aside from the disruptor." Fisher added.

"Yes, thank you Fisher." Theus said and shook his head. "But why are you acting out of character?"

"I'm not." Baresio said.

"Really?" Fisher asked. "Because I've been in holo-suites with programs that start with the same interaction you and Ayvar just had."

"Seriously Fish?" Baresio groaned. "We're already being tortured, man."

"He has a point." Theus said. "You've earned several Distinctions in criminology and forensics from Earth and Vulcan. Not to mention all our SI training. Why are you being so intentionally antagonistic?"

Baresio started laughing weakly. "You brainy types."

"Did I miss something?" Fisher asked.

"B'Tan's teachings on clandestine deception."

"What?"

Theus answered, "Think the Vulcan equivalent of Sun Tzu only on the subject of Intelligence."

"That's a very simplistic, but fairly accurate description." Baresio said. "At any rate, she taught that the most convincing deceptions are constructed of mostly truths. But also to _jenk'ol vab din'var._ "

"'Show them what they see'?" Theus asked.

"The best Earth translation I can think of is that people only see what they want to believe. Give them that."

Fisher said, "Ayvar and his men saw you as a hulking brute. One that was crude and immature."

Theus picked up, "And his interrogations reflected that thinking. He thought he had you figured out. That he was in control."

"It's why he's been talking to us for so long. I've been trying to buy us more time."

"Do you think he figured out what you were really doing?"

Before he could answer, GyVanta reentered the room with several guards flanking her including Ayvar. Using a cane for assistance, she strode over slowly. Still weak. Most likely from her time with T'Kon and his devices. Even after she reached them, GyVanta took her time to look them over one by one before speaking.

"You will tell me who you really are, and why you have come here." She said in a menacing growl.

"We've already-" Fisher tried to say, but a swift crack to his chin made him bite his tongue.

"How can we-" Another crack. This time louder, and on Baresio's cheek.

"I want you answer." She said while pointing her cane at Theus. "It was your words that made such an impression, as to make me lower my guard. It would be in the best interests of your companions that they are just as moving. I am going to allow you to speak. And if I do not like the words that come out of your mouth, one of them dies."

She nodded her head to the side and Ayvar stepped forward. He didn't miss a beat when he grabbed Baresio's jaw and jerked his head back to make him stare directly into the emitter of a Romulan disruptor.

Theus looked to his teammate who was making guttural, painful noises through clenched teeth. He turned to Fisher, who opened his mouth but no words came. Only a look of sorrow most likely directed at him. He finally looked up at GyVanta.

"We're the people who saved you from T'Kon!" He shouted.

Ayvar stepped back and took aim.

"Wait!" GyVanta shouted. She extended her cane and lifted Theus' face from his chin. "I would not have needed rescuing, if you didn't turn me over in the first place! Do you have any idea what that _ns'ovt_ did to me?!"

"I don't! But I do know that he will never be able to do it again. He won't be able to hurt you, your people, or anyone ever again. We saw to that."

"So you're assassins then? Mercenaries that will take any job for the right price?!" Ayvar asked.

"No!" Fisher shouted. "We're here on a mission to recover something stolen from us by the Romulans. By a certain Romulan. T'Kon was our objective, and we accomplished it."

"You still haven't told me who you are." She said.

"We're many things." Theus said. "Opportunists, entrepreneurs, and whatever else we need to be for any given situation. But we are not your enemy, and I promise that if you release us, you will never see us again."

She held his gaze for some time. To Theus, she didn't even seem to blink.

"I believe you." GyVanta finally said.

"What?!" Ayvar screamed. His sentiment was mirror by all three chained to the ground.

"I do." She continued. "From the moment we met, there has been an earnestness about you. Something in your voice. Truly, you sound as if you want to do the right thing. And the light in your eyes as we walked through the DuVala pass was one of innocent curiosity. In my time I have seen the lust of greed in the eyes of many. None of you have it."

"GyVanta please!" Ayvar was shouting again. "We can't just release them!"

"Who said we were?"

"What?" Theus asked.

"I said I believe you. And while you may not be our enemies; even after attacking my men and kidnapping me, you are still a valuable asset."

"So you're just gonna trade us like we did you? Only without the rescue?" Baresio asked.

"The only thing we want from the Romulans is their lives. Your group has interfered with us obtaining our freedom, and as such your lives our forfeit. We will find a way for your deaths to help advance our cause."

She turned from them and to Ayvar.

"The others are of no consequence. Have them killed immediately once they are found."

They both started to leave, but stopped short of the door when the low din of a klaxon sounded.

"Sounds like they found you." Fisher coughed out.

GyVanta turned from them and left the room with her men. Now alone, Theus and his teammates all let out a deep breath and sighed.

"I think my jaw is broken." Fisher said.

"In a way, that's a good thing." Theus said. "They want us alive, most likely as bait."

Baresio said, "Don't get complacent now. We're only valuable to them so long as we don't cause trouble. Our escape attempt will more than likely be our only one."

"Then we'd better make it count."

Theus looked about the room but couldn't locate the source of the voice. When he focused on the door, he saw two figures moving toward him through a photonic haze that was vanishing.

"Took you guys long enough." Baresio said with a grim smile.

Sitix moved to Theus and cut his restraints first. He fell into her arms, and she administered a hypo-spray to numb his pain before passing him his bio-kit. She then moved to Baresio, with Laq helping Fisher. It took Theus no time to begin applying field trauma first-aid to himself and his fellow detainees. In minutes, they were all standing.

"I need a report." Laq said.

Theus answered, "We broke even. GyVanta is back with her people, but they weren't exactly interested in listening to anything we have to say."

"So the nuclear device?" Sitix asked.

"Is something we still need to take care of." Baresio said.

"Negative." Laq said. "We've accomplished our mission and achieved secondary objectives. You all may be bloody and bruised, but we can get out of here right now."

"But what about-"

"That's not our concern. Besides, we have bigger problems to deal with and we're on the clock."

"What problems?" Fisher asked. "Didn't you two set off their alarm?"

"Indirectly." Sitix said. "When you guys missed the rendezvous, we tried tracking your location but got nothing. We couldn't even start at the compound because of their alert status."

"Oh no…" Theus said.

Sitix frowned. "We had to use active scanners to locate you guys. These caves mask life signs and other signals, but the metals used to compose our gear are easy enough to track."

Laq continued. "We started from your extraction point, and calculated the distance the M'Belites could've covered while accounting for the Romulan search grid. Once we identified the area, we setup emitters to triangulate your location."

"And the signals were picked up by the Romulans, leading them here." Baresio finished.

"Which is why we are leaving. Now!" Laq said. "I'll take point, Theus you're on my flank. Sitix, help cover Baresio and Fisher. Move out."

Now in formation, their entire team began to move. Laq took a direct approach, with a type IX compression phaser rifle, she stunned everyone in their path. No questions asked. The journey to the exit was relatively short, and Theus saw why once they exited.

The entrance was tucked into the side of a cliff. Unlike the DuVala pass, this region was heavily vegetated. Clearly they were still close to the Romulan compound. The canopy of the forest naturally obscured their presence until now. And with the Romulans closing in, they were no longer restrained from using their technology.

"I'm detecting at least a company level of Romulan troops headed our way." Theus said with his eyes focused on his tricorder screen.

"And mobilization of heavy equipment." Sitix added. "They're coming at us with everything they've got."

"Considering that we are right on their doorstep, that would make sense would it not?"

They all turned to see GyVanta and Ayvar approaching them with a squad of their own people. Their weapons trained on them.

"You come to our world, kidnap me, assault my people, and now you expose our safe locations. I don't care why. You die now."

Her men took aim, and in the background, several large explosions went off. Some farther than others.

Laq stepped forward, her rifle at the ready. "We're done here. Those explosives we planted will keep the Romulans at bay. At least for a while until they figure out how to locate and transport them away. Your people have time to escape."

GyVanta held her position. "You said it yourselves, there is no expiration date on disrespect!"

"Initiate egress one." Sitix said.

Three phaser turrets uncloaked, and targeted the M'Belites. A small emitter that was camouflaged on the ground also pulsed, before a force field snapped into place between the two groups.

"Let me assure you that our weapons can reach you, but yours cannot reach us." Laq said.

Ayvar turned to GyVanta, who nodded. All of their men holstered their weapons, and turned from them.

"Wait!" Baresio shouted. "What about the device? Do you still plan on detonating it?"

"That's enough!" Laq said.

GyVanta stopped, and turned to him. "Haven't you meddled enough?"

Baresio said, "You cannot use that device. Trust me, I know from my home world's own history."

"Does that history include an occupation of your land and forced subjugation?"

Sitix said, "If you use that weapon, millions will die. Not just Romulans. The amount of destruction it will cause will be catastrophic. And that doesn't even take into account the radiation."

"Have you even considered how the Romulans will retaliate?" Fisher asked. "If they are even a fraction of how cruel you say they are, then what do you think they will do to this planet if you destroy their compound with their people? To the M'Belites as a people?"

"We will take the chance." Ayvar said.

" _You_ indeed!" Theus said. " _You_ are making this decision unilaterally without any thought of how it will ultimately affect everyone on this world."

GyVanta began walking away from them again.

"Alright, you gave it your best. Move out." Laq said.

"But-"

"You're done talking Baresio. I gave you an order. All of you!"

"Could we at least-"

"By the Prophets! What is wrong with you people? I thought Starfleet produced obedient officers!"

Laq was clearly angry, but a look of dread came over her face. Everyone had stopped talking and looked at her with the same grave faces.

"What is _Starfleet_?" GyVanta asked.

They said nothing.

"I think she just gave it away." Ayvar said with a smug grin. "That's who you really are. You are a part of Starfleet, whatever that is."

"We're-"

"Don't insult me." GyVanta said. "It all makes sense now. Your Counselor contacts us with an opportunity we can't resist. And conveniently enough, there is an independent group that just so happens to have a personal vendetta against T'Kon.

"One that has exceptional training. And is comprised of extremely young operatives in prime health. You were able to take down my men. To take down the Romulans after sneaking onto this planet, sneaking into their compound twice, and all with technology on par with if not more advanced than the invaders."

Ayvar said, "I've trained enough troops to recognize the tactics of Special Forces. You're on a military operation from Starfleet."

Laq mouthed a few words, but then her face twisted into anger.

"Let's go." Baresio said. "We've been made."

She didn't listen to him, and instead, adjusted the setting on her rifle to wide beam and to a lethal setting.

"What are you doing?" Baresio asked.

"If we let them go, they will tell the Romulans. And a Federation team crossing the Neutral Zone to conduct an operation on one of their worlds could start a war." She said.

"You don't know that!" Sitix said.

Theus walked up to Laq and stood at her side. "Laq…Reb, lower your weapon."

"What are you suggesting we do? Let them go? If we do that, we could die. A lot of people could die. Are we supposed to risk that?!"

They may have been a team, but Laq was the only person apart of the Bajoran Militia. All the Starfleet officers looked to one another and then to their leader to say unequivocally.

"Yes!"

She blinked a few times, but kept her weapon up.

Baresio joined them and said, "Look, I get it. We're trained differently, but that doesn't change anything. Or our rules of engagement."

"Well I'm modifying them." She said.

Theus stepped back. "Then you leave me no choice. Laq, Rebin; under Starfleet regulations and Federation law for violating not just our rules of engagement, but also the rules for enemy combatants, I hereby relieve you of command."

Baresio took a step back and pulled out his sidearm. "Lower your weapon, Lieutenant."

"You can't be serious." She said.

"We are." Fisher said. He had drawn his own weapon in addition to Sitix.

She lowered her weapon, and Theus took it from her.

"There's that earnestness I spoke of." GyVanta said. "Do not think this changes anything."

"I know." Theus said.

"Guys!" Sitix said and pointed.

Through the breaks in the canopy, two Romulan aerial combat drones were visible in the sky. They were approaching their direction, and bombarding the forest.

"Get down!" Theus shouted.

Everyone dove for cover as the pair of drones raced past them, blanketing the ground with disruptor fire. Trees were destroyed and splintered. While dirt and smoldering debris began to obscure the visibility of everyone.

"S-Sound off!" Theus choked out.

"Good!" Baresio said.

"Still here." Sitix stood.

"Somehow, we're not dead." Fisher said.

Theus looked about but he didn't see Laq. He stood slowly, and that was when he noticed GyVanta and her men on the ground. With Laq on top of her.

"Laq!" Theus shouted while running to her.

He turned her over slowly and it took everything for him to not recoil. Over Ninety percent of her body had been badly burned. Blood oozed from her cranium where no hair remain, and her skin had melted so much that it began to slide down what was left of her face. She had taken the brunt of the blast.

"I-I'm…"

"Don't! Don't try to speak!" Theus said. He was already working on her with every tool in his bio-kit.

Sitix joined them and tried to help Theus. "She's crashing, there's just too much damage and we'll never get back to our ship in time."

"We could use the transporter!"

"No!" Baresio said immediately. "Eridos, you're mission commander so think about the big picture. We transport back, they track our signal, and every Romulan on this planet and the orbital defense will know where we are. We will never make it back, and T'Kon could be recovered!"

"But!"

Laq grabbed Theus by his collar. She was still in a great deal of pain, but the hypos that he administered seemed to help slightly.

"D-Don't make…th-the Republic pay for my sins…" She said. And nothing else.

"Laq?" Theus squeaked out. Frozen over her body.

"Help us! Please!" GyVanta said.

Theus and Sitix turned their attention the M'Belites. Their scans showed all were dead except GyVanta and Ayvar. The latter being in critical condition as he too was severely burned.

Sitix said, "He's lost a lot of blood. If we use all of our emergency packs, it should be enough to stabilize him."

"Well then do it!" GyVanta cried.

Theus looked to her. "Give me your word you won't detonate that device. Ever."

"What?" She asked.

Fisher shouted, "Whatever we're gonna do, we need to move now. The drones are coming back."

Baresio added, "It's also been more than enough time for them to figure out the composition of those mines. They could be transporting them out of their path now and on their way."

"You never heard of Starfleet, any Federation, and you never detonate that device." Theus said. "Your word?"

Tears began to fill in GyVanta's eyes when she spat out, "You have it, now save him!"

Theus nodded, and he and Sitix went to work.


	18. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

 ** _USS Envoy_** **, in orbit of planet M'Belit, Stardate 59511.7, Secure Conference Room**

"Are there any questions so far?" Theus asked in a most calm manner.

No one spoke. It was clear that they didn't know what to say, let alone where to begin. All of the Starfleet personnel stared at Theus with different expressions on their faces. Shock, anger, confusion; and for everyone that displayed that, just as many showed genuine intrigue and even excitement. The M'Belites were a different matter. All Theus saw, was hate.

Captain Fenton finally broke the silence when he asked, "Captain. Obviously you kept your word and made it off the planet. But I have to ask, what happened to GyVanta?"

Theus looked to Ayvar.

"They saved my life, but not hers. It took months to figure out exactly why, but she took ill not long after we escaped. A cough that wouldn't go away. One of our agents was able to get us access to a medical facility for an autopsy. The debris she breathed in from the attack had damaged her lungs. Only M'Belites who served the Romulans had access to advanced treatments."

DiTys shouted, "She would never have been slain, never been in that situation in the first place, if you and your Federation had stayed out of our affairs!"

"Leader-"

"She's right!" Snu shouted. "I wanted to trust you. To believe that after enduring so much, from so many, that our time had finally come. And now you tell me that you, all of you are the reason one of the greatest citizens from my nation is dead!"

DyAn said, "I prayed for a clear sign that these interlopers would reveal themselves. He has never failed us in our time of need."

"Everyone please…" Theus urged.

"Please what?" Zeis asked. "What can you possibly say to make us stay and listen to your treachery even longer?!"

Leader Ps'Vev, who had been quiet and relatively stoic the entire briefing, stood and slammed his glass on the table. He did it over and over until he had everyone's attention.

"And just who do you think you are?" DyAn asked.

"Apparently the only one concerned with the best interests of our people and our future!" He shot back.

"Taking a stand finally? Choosing a side? How completely out of character for you." DiTys grinned.

He ignored her, and said to Theus, "These negotiations could have continued without you disclosing that knowledge. You have gained absolutely nothing by revealing this information, so I have to ask. Why?"

Theus smiled solemnly and said, "To show you we're not perfect."

"Your historical records could have achieved the same goal, only without inflaming our emotions. Again I ask you, why?" Ps'Vev demanded.

"Respectfully, Leader," Baresio answered, "I don't think it would've achieved the same effect. Reading about obscure places, names, and people you've never met is one thing. Knowing that our current government can be just as dysfunctional as yours is more equalizing."

Snu asked, "Are you saying your mission was some sort of long term learning lesson for us?"

Theus said, "Our mission, was one that concerned us and the Romulans."

"How dare you!" DyAn shouted in a dramatic way. "Why it is the pinnacle of arrogance to suggest you have an unrestricted right to go wherever you please, simply because you can. Damn sovereignty!"

Ambassador Sk'Ront cleared his throat. "I've actually been waiting for an opportunity to explain this to you." He said while looking over every M'Belite. "For all intents and purposes, The United Federation of Planets has only recognized you as the legal government of M'Belit for as long as our protectorate status has been extended."

"I couldn't have heard that correctly." DiTys said.

"You did. Knowing your planet's history, I know you understand that those with power are the ones who are in charge. And despite the presence of an active resistance, your governments officially capitulated to the Romulans."

"They forced us!" Ps'Vev said.

"We know." Theus said.

"And we would have been rid of them sooner, if you had let GyVanta finish her work!" Ayvar shouted. But none of the Leaders concurred.

Theus explained. "Ayvar, I continued to monitor Romulan cables after we completed our mission. I know about the torpedo."

"What torpedo?" Fenton asked.

Snu said, "The incident at the compound was the first time the Romulans ever had a security breach. They never told us that T'Kon was kidnapped, only reassigned. But they detonated a high yield plasma torpedo over our sub-tropical continent _R'Mite._ And now it is a crater."

"They held us back." Zeis said. "And worse, they knew what the Romulans were doing and did nothing to help us."

Theus let out a quick, humorous scoff, and everyone took in a breath.

"I'm sorry, it's just this is so familiar." He said. "Leaders, while the Federation is powerful, if we went around imposing our morals and ethics on an entire galaxy, we wouldn't have gotten very far or lasted as long as we have."

"But-"

"I wasn't finished." He projected in his command tone that demanded silence. "Now, while we may not have interfered, we were very much aware of you. Because you remind us a lot of ourselves. Particularly humans. You have many of the problems and divisions we once had. And in fact, at this very moment you are asking the same questions we asked our closest non-human allies.

"There's a reason beyond trade that it was so easy and astonishingly fast to get approval to offer you protectorate status. It's because we're trying to do something good, and to live up to the high standards that we set for ourselves. Regardless if my mission to M'Belit ever happened, the moment you reclaimed your planet, we would've come."

The M'Belites looked to one another in confusion, as well as several Starfleet officers.

"What do you mean, Captain?" Fenton asked.

Again Sk'Ront answered. "There's a nasty little pattern we've noticed happening these last few decades. Where in the name of peace or political expediency, we've been able to justify certain actions and policies. The Maquis arose from such policies, as well as a galaxy trading with a nation that actively exploited other species."

Theus said, "My own planet did this often in the past. Nations would tolerate things like infringements on human rights and employee exploitation. It was easy to turn a blind eye when there was a profit to be made. But humans aren't the only ones in the Federation who have done this. And even though we aren't doing it as direct as we did before, we put up with the Empire for sake of our own security, while knowing what it cost others. That is why we feel obligated to help M'Belit."

DyAn rolled his eyes and spread his arms to his fellow Leaders. "I'm sorry but, I'm having a bit of trouble keeping track. You people want to help us, by not interfering with us, because when you should have interfered, that would have been taking sides against the people you knew were enslaving us?"

"Earth has been in your position." Theus said. "We have been on the brink, and pulled back. With a grand unifying moment. For many speciest, that is first contact. But all of your people have won back their independence. This could be your moment to move forward, together. Or try to cling to a way that will never return."

"I think I have a better idea of what our people want more than you." DiTys said.

"Is that right?" Theus asked. "I really don't think you do. As a people, you all are truly in a unique position. You skipped over so many steps on your way to learning of other intelligent life. You didn't have a rallying cry for peace like my people with their last global conflict. Nor were you united in scientific pursuits. So allow me to summarize a highly probable outcome if you stay on your current course.

"All of you will return with your own ideas of governance and try to implement them. However you are completely forgetting that your people have changed. They have lived on a world where basic necessities are met. And they all have housing. You want to take that away. Isn't that correct, DiTys?"

She said nothing.

"Laws have been instituted to ensure fair and equal treatment, because the Romulans made you do so. They didn't care what you thought about one another, because you were all nothing to them. And in being treated in the most equal way any of you ever have, you became freer. Do you honestly believe anyone will accept any form of moral judgement from the state?"

DyAn shifted.

"It's not just about your money and power. Once aliens start coming to your planet; and we've established that they will, the possibilities are endless. Encouraging people to look for the next thing will drive them away to seek it out. Wars will drive them away to find peace. Persecution and marginalization will drive them away to find acceptance.

"I am not exaggerating when I say if they want to leave your planet, they will find a way. Because there are hundreds of planets they can choose from to live where they won't have to deal with any of that. And that loss of having people to work and invest in their world will hurt. This is not something I, the Federation, or the people of your world want to see."

Another long moment of silence. Theus was content to let them take as long as they like in this contest of who would blink first.

"Answer me this," DiTys said, "what makes you so certain that your predictions will come to pass?"

For the first time in their talks, she didn't sound condescending. Theus knew he had succeeded in reaching her, in reaching all of them. He didn't answer immediately, and instead stood."

"Leaders. I've been completely honest during these talks, and I see no need to suddenly change my approach. I know, because we've run the simulations. We've calculated this to a pretty accurate outcome, and it's one we're willing to steak our reputation on. Simply put, we're smarter than you. But unlike the Romulans, we aren't and will never use it against you."

He began to walk toward the exit.

"Mr. Baresio, with me." Theus said.

As the MACO joined him at the door, Ps'Vev called out.

"Where are you going?"

He looked Baresio in the eyes and smiled. "To help someone."

 ** _USS Aegis,_** **in orbit of planet M'Belit**

 _Captain's Log, Stardate 59512.1:_

 _It took several more hours on the part of Ambassador Sk'Ront and his diplomatic team, but the M'Belites have finally agreed to release the Romulans. This is in addition to agreeing; at least on a provisional basis, to Federation protectorate status. While the Romulans were quite irked at the knowledge that we allowed the District Leaders to give the order to fire when destroying their compound, it is of little consequence. With these negotiations and the crisis over, I'm taking this time to address some much neglected shipboard responsibilities._

"Admiral?!" Theus shouted when his ready room hatch opened.

"Good morning, Captain. According to ship's time, the hour is 0500. Am I disturbing you?"

"N-not at all ma'am. Please come in."

N'Pau wasn't bothering Theus. In fact, he had been up most of the night, catching up on his work.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I just didn't expect you to be up and about so soon. It's barely been twenty-four hours since we all melded again."

"Twenty-four hours, seventeen minutes, and forty-two seconds…now."

He was flustered, but still found a way to ask, "Was that a joke?"

She walked to his desk and sat down a PADD.

"I have read your report on the negotiations with the M'Belites. As well as Captain Fenton's and my delegation's. While your strategy was antagonistic and boorish, it was successful. Job well done, Captain."

"Thank you." He said proudly.

"I will ensure that this ship and crew are recognized for their contributions during this crisis. As well as citing you and your officers for personal commendations. You all have earned them."

"Again Admiral, thank you…"

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Ma'am, you didn't have to come all the way to my ship to tell me that. Especially at this hour. So I suppose I could ask you the same."

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly before saying, "Do you recall my words from our first meld? When I spoke of leading with truth and honesty?"

"Of course!" He said. "It's why I told the M'Belites most of the reasons why we were there. It's how I was able to reach them."

"And have you extended that same courtesy to Keln?"

He tried not to show it, but knew his face showed how annoyed he was.

"Admiral, it's not my intention to be disrespectful. But that is the second time you've commented on my relationship with Specialist Baresio. Why are you-"

"I am his mother!" She boomed.

In all his time, Theus had never seen Vulcan raise their voice. He wouldn't have thought it possible for N'Pau had he not seen it himself.

"Theus," she said in a more controlled tone, "you have to realize by now that my son and I have a difficult relationship at best."

"That's, an understatement, ma'am."

"Be that as it may, you also now know why Vulcans rarely meld with their adult children. I know how he feels about you. And you him. So while it may not be my concern, let me be clear that I will not allow my child to be hurt by someone keeping secrets from him."

Theus remained quiet and fought back a smile.

"I will drop this matter, and never bring it up again. You two are free to make your own decisions. However you should rest assured, that if you cause any harm to him either directly or indirectly, you will have deal with me."

"Understood, ma'am."

She took a step back, and saluted. "Live long and prosper, Captain Eridos."

"Peace, and long life, Admiral." He saluted back, and then watched her leave his office.

 ** _USS Envoy, Holodeck One, 1800 hours ship's time_**

"I've seen that look before." Fenton said as he approached Theus.

The Captain of _Envoy_ had been kind enough to allow them use of their holodeck while awaiting orders from Fleet Command. The program they were running was rather conservative. A small, but crowded patio on a crisp spring morning. Many officers and crew had joined them all at the celebration to say farewell to Goritan.

"Did I have a look on my face?" Theus asked.

Fenton passed him a drink and motioned for him to take a walk. The program didn't even need to reconfigure, as they soon found a small deck table with a large umbrella coming from its center to sit down.

"This has been some mission." Fenton said.

"You don't say." Theus said. "If there was ever the possibility of me envying you high ranked diplomatic captains, it's completely gone now."

"There's a reason only a select few are ever assigned those missions."

They both toasted and drank.

"Was there something you wanted, sir?"

Fenton rolled the glass in his hand for a moment and then said, "I'm not sure. There's a few outstanding questions I have from your original mission here. But I'm not sure if you would, or could answer them."

Theus sat down his glass. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, you said that your mission commander's dying wish was for you to not let the Republic pay for her sins. What did she mean by that?"

Theus sighed. "I interpreted her words to mean that she didn't want her actions of breaking the rules of engagement to affect Bajor's entry into the Federation."

"So you lied on your report?"

"I-"

"You don't have to answer that." He said. "It's just hard to wrap my head around a military mission of that type authorized by Starfleet."

"A few months ago sir, I wouldn't have agreed. To answer your question, I thought about omitting the truth. Conveniently leaving that part out of my report. But that would've only worked if we all agreed to the same lie. And I wasn't about to ask any of them to do that."

"But you didn't"

"No, Captain. We reported everything truthfully, with the expectation that our report would be helpful in dealing with the Bajorans. And while they are a peaceful and spiritual people, an entire generation still has the tactical mindset from the Occupation. It would've been irresponsible not to bring that to the attention of Starfleet."

"And what did they do?"

"Nothing. They noted it for future reference, and said it would be incorporated into the Academy curriculum on cultural interaction and enemy contact."

"So they swept it under the rug?"

"They swept it alright."

The two had another drink, and in no time, they were found by their other officers.

"Hiding out, sir?" zhNon asked.

"I could think of better places on a ship of this size." Bullock said.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Fenton said. "I'll be seeing you Captain. And congratulations, Commander."

Fenton walked off, and zhNon and Bullock turned to Theus.

"I was going to wait until Goritan's farewell was over, but the board has finished meeting and sent out their recommendations. Starfleet had promoted you to the rank of full Commander, zhNon."

She smiled broadly. "I, I don't know what to say sir. I'm grateful, really I am. But I don't feel I'm ready to leave _Aegis_ just yet."

"Do you have to?" Bullock asked.

"I mean, I've focused on the starship command track. It's traditional to be a first officer at least once as a full Commander on a larger ship before being offer anything else."

"Traditional, but not necessary." Theus said. "I've already lost one senior officer, I'd rather not have to do it again."

She smiled harder. "Then if I may, Captain, permission to remain aboard?"

"Granted." He said. "Did you want to go share it-"

"Yes sir!" She said and sprinted from her chair.

Now alone with Bullock, Theus noticed the peculiar smirk she had on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"You weren't waiting to tell her after you had a chance to speak with me, were you sir?"

"That depends. You weren't waiting to tell her about your own promotion until after she pinned on another pip, were you?"

They both raised their glasses and drank.

"You know Ma-Colonel, I look forward to leaving this planet and getting on with our mission."

"As do I, sir. But I'm still down an alternate officer for the contingent."

"I've actually been in contact with the MACO commander on _Vajra_. You should expect a communique from him with a list of names."

"That should help." She said. "Have you thought about a replacement for Goritan yet?"

"No. Captain Fenton has his own recommendations, as well as Captain Havmin from _Cicada._ I'm still reviewing."

"If I may, I might have a suggestion." She said.

"Go on."

"Are you at all familiar with the MACO Enlisted Commissioning Program?"

"Not in detail." He answered.

"In a nutshell, it's a program created specifically for us. With our ground missions taking up so much of our time, furthering education can be difficult. But out program maximizes the posting of individuals in the program to allow them to complete their studies and take all of their necessary Academy courses."

"Are you saying there's a MACO in our contingent that wants to apply?"

"I'm saying, sir, that he has completed all requirements and exams. He needs only to complete his initial ship posting requirements to earn a commission."

Theus nodded his head. "I'll consider it. Besides, out here, stranger things have happened.

At that, they both drank again.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 ** _USS Envoy_** **, in orbit of planet M'Belit, Stardate 59511.9, Officer Quarters**

"Nice place." Theus said as he entered the room.

"Definitely not the Stack." Baresio said back.

He gestured for Theus to join them at his coffee table where he poured them both a fragrant Vulcan spice tea.

"I love this blend." Theus said. "So, your quarters?"

"They are." Baresio said. "Captain Fenton wasn't exactly thrilled to always have to play catchup on this mission. He spoke with the Admiral, who in turn agreed that our taskforce could use a little more Intel."

"Our?"

"You're looking at the new Strategic Intelligence Officer for the taskforce. I'll have a small staff, secure office, and coordinate all Intelligence activities from here. And the best part, it's still operational so I'll travel between all of our ships."

"That's some responsibility."

"It is, but believe me when I say Major Baresio is up to the challenge."

Theus moved from his seat to hug him.

"Congrats, man! I'm really glad we get to keep working together."

"Are you?" Baresio asked suddenly.

"I am."

Theus saw that as an opening to explain what he had been keeping from his friend. His reasoning behind it. And what had actually happened during his first meld with N'Pau.

"Incredible." Baresio finally said.

"I know, it's a bit much."

"Well that, but I guess I'm a little hurt. Did I ever say or do anything to make you think you couldn't share that with me?"

"No. No Keln." He said sincerely and sat down his tea. "Look, I need you to understand that this secret, was all on me. Growing up, I realized how important it was to my parents that they 'fix' whatever was wrong with me. And when I was properly diagnosed, even though they never did anything to hurt me, I could tell something was different."

"Believe me, when I tell you I understand." He said.

"I know you do. They didn't want me to conform, however they always spoke about my autism as if it was something to overcome. It's hard to imagine, but the stereotypes surrounding the disorder still persist to this day. I never wanted to be looked at with pity, or to be treated as some transcended hyper-intelligent savant."

Baresio stood and moved to his couch where Theus joined him.

"I've never looked at you like that. And never will."

"Damn it, Keln. I really don't want to admit your mom was right?"

"About?"

"It's not important. Just know that under threat of bodily harm, as well as my own convictions, I won't be keeping anything from you."

"That's good to know. So where too from here?"

Theus stretched and laid back against the sofa. "Captain Fenton has ordered us to rendezvous with the _Cicada_ and _Europa._ I only skimmed the reports, but it has something to do with a vault.

"The Vault." Baresio corrected.

"O-okay." Theus chuckled. "We're meeting up at Outpost-93 and then we're off. You?"

"We're on a transport mission for the next few weeks. Helping to consolidate refugees."

Baresio sat his own drink down, and squared his body to Theus.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Eri, did-was your secret the reason why you wouldn't consider being with me?"

"What? No. Keln, I-"

"Just let me finish." He said. "Whatever the reasons, we're older now. And much more settled. Neither of us are getting any younger, so unless I'm missing something?"

"Is this some sort of mid-life crisis?" Theus asked. "You're not even two years older than me, and last time I checked; along with the progression of our medical science, you could potentially live for another two-hundred and fifty more years."

"Actually, I didn't get the longevity from my mom."

"Okay then, another one-hundred and fifty years."

"Eri…"

"Keln." He said back strongly. "Listen, I will always care about you. But nothing has changed. I'm just not ready for a committed relationship like that with you. With anyone."

Baresio sighed. "Can you at least tell me why?"

"I will." Was all he said.

"Then I guess you're right. Nothing has changed, because you're still keeping things from me." He stood from the couch. "Just say the word, and I'll make an honest man out of you, Theus. But I won't wait forever or stop living in the time between. Until then, have a goodnight, Commander."

Theus stood as well. "I don't expect you to." He said and started heading toward the personal room.

"Where are you going?" Baresio asked.

"To your-oh did you not want to?"

"Wait, so I'm not good enough to date, but good enough when you're passing through?"

"You're more than good enough." He said and took Baresio's hand. "Admit it though, it's been a rough mission and I have some tension I need worked out."

"Theus…you know what, screw it." He said while taking off his shirt. "But I'm warning you now that I have a lot of pent up aggression to get out of my system."

"I already said yes." Theus said and led them into the room.

 ** _USS Broadsword, Main Shuttle Bay, 2378_**

"Secure from flight quarters, welcome back team!"

"Hori?" Theus said as he and his team exited their shuttle.

The young Yeoman Theus had first met when he arrived at onboard was here to greet them as they returned. She had organized several stewards to help with their equipment, and he once again was impressed with how considerate she was.

"Where's Lieutenant Laq?" She asked.

"Casualty." He answered.

"I see. The Captain wants a full debriefing at 0700 tomorrow. Until then, you and your team are off duty. Make sure you get some rest, and stop by sickbay."

Theus nodded and turned from her. He only made it a few steps before someone called out his name.

"Eridos?!"

Theus looked across the shuttle bay to see an angry Lieutenant Williams approaching.

"What are you doing here?" He asked without preamble.

"I could ask you the same." Theus said. "Same ship? Who knew?"

"It won't last. Not after I tell Captain Lautaro who you really are!"

"Let me save you some time, because he already knows."

"Is there a problem here?"

Theus turned to see he team walking up behind him, Baresio leading them.

"No problem." Theus said. "I was just catching up with the Lieutenant. We were stationed together over four years ago."

Though no one said anything, they all wore the same smirk as Theus. He had pointed out Williams' rank. It was the same that Theus had earned and unchanged from all those years ago.

"We should get going, it was nice seeing you again Greg."

Theus walked past Williams' crimson face and soon Baresio joined him.

"You seem different." Baresio said

"In what way?"

"More confident. Hell if I didn't know you better, I'd say it was arrogance."

He stopped them. "Our mission has been accomplished and even though we took losses, I still prevented a weapon of mass destruction from being used. So yeah, I'm feeling myself a bit."

"Guess you can check those off your list of firsts today."

"Wanna help me check off one more?" He said and raised an eyebrow.

"What has gotten into you?" He laughed. "Also yes."

Theus patted him on the shoulder and said, "Oh it's nothing. Just realized that there's nothing I can't do."


End file.
